Nothing without you
by myimagination2012
Summary: For some love stories, one life time is never enough. Will the love Edward lost, find its way back? Or, will a certain CEO's, only daughter, be the answer he is seeking? *Complete*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Description: Neither Twilight nor Fifty shades of Grey or any of their characters does NOT belong to me. They belong to their rightful owners.**

**I would love to say something to be clear. I DO NOT believe in reincarnation. It's just a theory that my neighbor country India's people believes. I got the idea about reincarnation from them. I don't know if they are true or not, for me it's just a fiction theory.**

Summary: For some love stories, one life time is never enough. Will the love Edward lost, find its way back? Or, will a certain CEO's, only daughter, be the answer he is seeking?

**11 September, 1994  
CHICAGO**

**BPOV:**

"Edward! I'm driving!" I giggle at my boyfriend's silliness.

"I know, Love. I'm only one mile behind you." He chuckle through the phone.

"Then stop calling me. It's not like we're going different ways." I say smiling. He always manages to do this. Like a fairy godmother he always manages to vanish my worries, my nerves or my fears.

"But...But we're in two different cars. Why couldn't we just ride in one car again?" he whines.

"Because we both will need our cars in college. That's why Mr. Boyfriend" I explain looking at my radio, and once again it's not working. I roll my eyes at the piece of crap of a radio I have. I hear Edward still whining.

"Are you still whining?" I ask amuse.

"Yes I am. So what?" he replies in a sulky voice. I start to laugh while biting my lips, trying to keep as quite as possible.

"ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME?" he roars in mock anger which makes me burst into laughter. I put my head in the steering wheel, still shacking from laughing so hard.

"Swan! You're SO gonna regret it!" He roars again. Laughter is clear in his tone.

Suddenly screeching noise makes me look up from steering wheel and causes my blood run cold. I huge truck is heading straight at me, from the opposite side of the road. The driver doesn't seem to be in control.  
"Oh God!" I whisper.

"Bella? Bella?" he yells through the phone and before I could react, the truck rams into my car and everything turns black. Last thing I hear, Edward screaming my name.

**EPOV:**

Everything happened in a minutes. One second we are laughing at my silly behavior. The next second I hear the blood curling screams of my Bella. The twisting screams of steel, wrapping around steel, glass scattering, and the piercing sound of metals mashing together; sending chills down my spine. It doesn't take a genius to know what happen. I start to drive faster and when I reach the site, I prayed for it to be a delusion.

However, it is the truth. I just lose the sun of my universe. I open my door and ran to Bella's car or what's left of it. When I see that she is stuck between her broken dashboard, and her seat. I fall on my knees and scream in agony.

What happen after that, it's pretty much a blur, as I' in the waiting room, and the doctor confirms our worst suspicions. It is the one thing in life, I have always feared, my precious Bella was no more.

**13 September 1994  
CHICAGO**

Today, I'll be seeing the love of my life and the center of my universe for the last time. I'm not ready to let her go. How can I? We were supposed to be on a date now, wearing the dress I bought her last weekend at her birthday. I remember her saying "Oh Edward! I love this dress. I could just die wearing it".

It was just a joke. It wasn't meant to be true. And now she's looking like a goddess wearing it. It's an a-line empire flowers one shoulder white chiffon knee length dress. The dress matches beautifully with her porcelain skin. The diamond rose bud earrings that her parents gave her this birthday compliment the dress. The gouache diamond rose bracelet Mom and Dad gave her on her birthday, sits on her hand which is resting on her abdomen peacefully. Her nails have been manicured and have light peach color nail paint on them. Graceful lace mesh white stiletto heel peep toe pumps decorating her slender legs.

It isn't supposed to be this way; everything in our lives was planned. This year's gifts were pre-planned by me. Our parents cooperated happily. I was supposed to give her my promise ring, and binding myself to her for eternity. I was supposed to propose her after our collage graduation and marry her after two years. This was how it was supposed to. We had planned our future together. It was our future plan. But now it's ruined. The sun from my sky went away, and now the only thing that consuming my world is darkness.

I slowly get up from my seat at the church; everyone had left. I had asked them to give me some alone time with my girl. As I step closer to her casket where she lies, I caress her pale skin, and her soft lips. I touch her neck where the sterling silver golden sun and moon necklace lies. I gave it to her on her sixteenth birthday. It represents what she means to me. She was the Sun which lit my days and the moon that illuminated my nights. I touch her empty ring finger.

"So what if I couldn't give you … your ring …when you were here. I'll still give it to you, but only because it belongs to you and no one else. Please accept it." I pull out the velvet box which contains vintage unisex ring leather angel's wing titanium steel stainless steel ring. My beautiful girl loved vintage jewelries.

I take her hand and whisper "With this ring I thee wed Isabella Marie Swan." I slide the ring on her finger. I kiss the finger as a tear slide down my face.  
"Swan, you cheated me. You promised you would be here. Where are you? Come back, baby. Please…I beg of you…my wife. Come back" I slide down into the floor beside her casket as loud sobs tore from me.

I don't know for how long I sitting there holding her hands. I'm not even sure if I was conscious or unconscious but I remember clear as a day, her whispering in my ears "I'll be there for you. Wait for me, my husband."

Opening my eyes next, I notice I'm standing beside the grave, where others are lowering her casket. I feel something in my pocket. I look down, pulling out my right hand of the pocket see her sterling silver golden sun and moon necklace tangle between my fingers. I can't remember when I took it off of her neck. I look up in time to see my love already underground.

**13 September 1994  
Seattle (Private maternity room, Seattle Grace Hospital)**

**CPOV:**

"CONGRATS…Daddy! It's a girl!" the doctor exclaim. I thanked every God, I could remember that our daughter was safe and sound. I looked down at my tired wife "Oh Anastasia! I love you...You've given me the joy of living. Thank you… Thank you so much." I say with water eyes kissing her delectable lips. She smiles and whispers "I love you" She must be dead tired. It took hours for our baby girl to be born. The doctor asks, if I wanted to cut the cord, and I do so, happily. A nurse left with our baby girl, to clean her up, while the doctor patches up my wife.

Half an hour later,  
I'm sitting beside my sleeping wife with my daughter in my arms. She haven't open her eyes yet, just keeps crying ever since she's born. I feel Anna stir beside me. "Aww…Daddy's harassing you. You like mommy better?" Ana says to our daughter all while teasingly smiling at me. I know that look. Someone wants to be spanked; however the doctor has forbidden me to go anywhere near my wife's beautiful pussy for next six weeks. I sigh in frustration at which my wife's tingling laughter echoes through the room.

Our daughter stops crying and opens her eyes for the first time. I never saw eyes so beautiful. They are gray ringed with blue. Her brown hair frames her face which had slight red in them. I never believed people can fall in love at first sight. But now...I know. I just fell in love with this angel in my arms. I pass her to her mother and hold them both together. Ana has tears in her eyes "Our beautiful Prayer." She whispers.

An hour later, our family members fill the privet room with lots of teddy bears, balloons and baby cloths.

"So what's the name of this princess?" Lelliot asks while cooing at her, his new niece.  
"Pass her to me and I'll introduce." Ana says smiling as she out stretches her hands.

"Promise?" Lelliot bargains with a teasing smile.  
"Just give her. So can know our granddaughters names." Grace, my mom squeals like a teenager. Everyone laughs at that. Elliot passes our angel to Ana.

"Ok Family! Meet our daughter BELLA PREGHIERA GREY!" Ana announces loudly. The whole maternity ward echoes with the claps and cheers of our family.

**A/N: Ok so here is it. I hope so far you understood that, It's Bella who rebirth in the Grey family.  
Hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Description: Neither Twilight nor Fifty shades of Grey or any of their characters does NOT belong to me. They belong to their rightful owners.**

**I would love to say something to be clear. I DO NOT believe in reincarnation. It's just a theory that my neighbor country India's people believes. I got the idea about reincarnation from them. I don't know if they are true or not, for me it's just a fiction theory.**

**Thanks to my Beta ****Carolinacullen2012 and pre-reader Nadine Harding.**

**To clear a few things…Edward and Bella both were 18 years old when Bella died. So there will be 18 years of difference between these two.**

**Lemon Alert: starts from ******

**Summary:** For some love stories, one life time is never enough. Will the love Edward lost, find its way back? Or, will a certain CEO's, only daughter, be the answer he is seeking?

**10 august 1999**

**CHICAGO**

**EPOV:**

It's been two whole years I have joined my father's company 'The Cullen Industries Ltd'. My days start in my empty, and colorless two bedroom condo. And nights ends with me back in there. Mom tried convincing me two years ago let her decorate my condo for me, but I declined. I mean, what's the point.

My psychologist says I'm depressed and grieving. Am I? I don't know. Emmett, my best friend drags me to clubs once every month. He says I need to get laid. But I can't seem to make myself to do that. I'm a one woman's man. So what if she's no here with me, I will never betray her by being with someone else. It's been five year, she's died. Every moment of that day is still fresh in my mind.

I work…work…and work. It gave me promotions quite easily. Not because I'm the owner's son. No…but I'm a hard worker. I love my work, the only thing that keeps me sane anymore. I recently got promoted to COO. My new cabin has a beautiful view, where I'm finding myself standing.

"Knock knock!" I hear a familiar voice say from the entrance. I turn around to find my father standing there with a proud smile.

"Hey Dad. Come on in." I smile, like he needs my permission to enter. He struts inside and sits on the brown couch that fills the empty corner of my office.

"Come join me. I have news for you." He waves his hands. I frown but take a seat beside him.

"We're starting a project in Seattle. This project can help us build some relationship with that area's business class. And after a few years when we open our company's another sector there, it'll be easier to start." He explains.

"How can I help?" I ask because I know there has to be reason why he's telling me all this.

"Well, I want you to be in charge of our Seattle sector. That's why you are in charge of this project too." I nod my head.

I hear my Dad sigh "Son, it's been five year…You need change." He pats my shoulder.

"I'll do it, Dad…But not because I need a change...I'll do it because it's a great opportunity." I tell him looking in his face.

He nods looking down "Our project partner is Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc. The CEO of this company, Mr. Christian Grey is a young gentleman, I heard. It's another reason I want you here." He explains in detail.

"Sounds exciting, Dad. I'll start packing. When am I going there?"

"Two weeks later. At twenty fifth august." he replies, trying to gauge my mood.

I give him a reassuring smile "I'll be ready by then." He nods and gets up to leave. With a last 'see you at dinner Sunday' he leaves my cabin. I shake my head and return to my work.

~NWY~

Two weeks passes by in a blur, with work and packing my stuff. I don't know for how long I'll be going there for. So I packed almost everything, which is not that much. On Twenty fifth august 1999, in an early morning flight I start for my new home…my new journey.

**26 August 1999**

**CPOV:**

The new project GEH is starting with a company from Chicago, is the topic of the year. "MIDNIGHT SWAN", our new project has already gotten lots of publicity so far and we haven't even started yet.

I'm happy with 'The Cullen Industries Ltd's CEO. He seemed like a good and loyal man when I met him last year at a convention. His Only son and COO of the company, is relocating in Seattle to work on the project. I heard he's a young fellow, in his early twenties. Good, because we want to start this project keeping the new era in mind.

I snap out of the stupor hearing my phone ring. I sit straight and pick up "GREY"

"Sir, Mr. Cullen is on line 1."

"Alright." I answer to my PA Andrea and switch to line one "Grey"

"Mr. Grey, How are you?" I chuckle.

"I'm fine Mr. Cullen. But let me guess, you didn't call me to ask about my whereabouts, did you?" I ask straight forward as always. I don't like beating around the bush.

"Oh you caught me. Actually Mr. Grey, I needed a favor."

"How can I help you?" I ask relaxing farther in my chair.

"You know how my son, Edward is coming there? I want you to set him up with some girl." He pleads.

Intrigued by his odd request I ask "um…why? If you don't mind me asking."

"He doesn't date. His mom and I are worried about. A Few years ago he was in love with a girl. In an awful accident, she passed away. Since then he doesn't even look at other girls. Please Mr. Grey it would be a huge favor."

I feel sorry for the guy. I can't even think my life without Ana. If he loved that girl just the way I love my Ana, then it's no wonder he closed off.

"Mr. Cullen, I see what I can do, ok?"

"That would be great, Mr. Grey. Take care."

"You too." and I hang up.

All this talk about loved one is making me miss my girls. Deciding I have had enough for today since it's already 4 pm, I got up from my chair. I swaggered out of my room after call Taylor my security detail.

"I'm going home." I inform my PA.

"Goodnight, sir." I nod and leave with Taylor following behind me.

The drive back to Escala was silent. I step into the private elevator, anxious to see my family safe. The door opens to the foyer of our penthouse. I step inside and am immediately accosted by the melody playing at the piano. I frown because other than me, no one knows how to play piano. Curious I exchange a quick look with Taylor who had a worried expression on his face. We follow the music to my music room.

Opening the door slowly, I see my little princess is playing a hauntingly, beautiful melody. When she learned that I don't know but the melody is a mix of adoration, longing, pain and love. I can see tears flowing down her chubby cheeks. After she finishing her piece, she look up at me with such pain that I don't stop until I'm knee in front of her. Pulling her on my lap, I give my princess a tight hug and try to figure out why she's so sad.

"Princess? mia bella? What's wrong sweetie?" I ask her, holding her to my chest where she's sobbing quietly.

"When da…daddy? Wh…when?" she asks lowly, confusing me more.

"When what, sweetie? What are you talking about?"

She doesn't say anything. I can feel her breath deepening and slowing down. I know she has fallen asleep. My five year old daughter always stays sad. I didn't saw her smile since last year. She was a happy baby…always with a naughty smile on her face. Stealing cooking, touching electric sockets when asked not to, playing with mud and water was her specialty. Everything was normal…until she turned four. At night, she would wake up screaming from nightmares. Oh God, how I pray that my dark past never touches my daughter but seems like something dark has already touched her. Sometimes I wonder if someone had done something when we weren't noticing. I mean…I was a victim of a pedophile myself. I shudder to even think about it. I sigh in frustration.

pick up her sleeping form and take her to her room. Tucking her in her tiny bed, I stand there looking at her angelic face.

"Honey, I'm home!" I hear my wife calling from downstairs. Closing Bella's door, I go downstairs and greet my wife with a love and longing filled kiss. "Welcome home, baby." I whisper in her ears.

Ana pulls away from me and looks at my face tilting her head a little. "What happen? You look upset." She says holding my face with her hands.

"Did you know our daughter can play piano?" I ask her, hoping she has the answer.

"Bella?! Piano?! What are you talking about? She's only 5… she hardly even reach this bench, how can she play the piano?" Ana looks as confuse as I feel. I pull her to her couch and tell her what I saw after coming home.

"That's…I just don't have words." She sighs leaning back on the couch. I pull her to me and kiss the top of her head.

"Do you think we should take her to see Flynn about it?"

"If she gets any worse, then we'll do it. How about that?" Ana suggests. I nod and suddenly the light bulb in my head lights up.

"I've got an Idea." I exclaim "Let's take her to a family date? Um...the new partner of our project? I'm supposed to hook him up with someone. His Dad is worried about him. Said he won't go if he knows. I'll invite him and his date there. That way we can see it unfold and have family time at the same time. What do you think?" I ask nervous.

Ana gives me a bright smile and nods her head. I grin salaciously "I'll go call him…later, because right now…I need to be inside you." I say attacking her delicious lips.

***  
She grabs my hair, pulling me hard to her while her other hand scratches my back as I keep kissing her hungrily. I push her back, making her lay on the couch. I pull back as I watch my lovely wife looking at me with dark blue lustful eyes and swollen lips. I smirk at her as I let my hand pull her shirt from her body, tearing the buttons in process. Her moans tell me that she approved. Snapping her front clasped bra, I start kissing from her collar bone to her beautiful breasts. I grope her for a while, all along sucking and biting her yummy nipples. Her moans let me know, she's close. I pull back and she whimpers in protest. I pull her skirt up to her waist and see she's wearing her matching see through panty in their full glory. Tearing her panty form her body, I tap her inner thighs "Spread."

She opens her legs making it easy for me to settle between her legs. I drop my pant and boxer. "You have to be quite. Our baby girl just fell asleep." I say kissing her lips. Ana nods and in one thrust, I'm balls deep inside her. Without missing a beat I start to pounding in her. When my Ana nears her orgasm, I kiss her to swallow her cries. My release follows hers. I lay on her for a while taking deep breaths to calm my fast beating heart. I pull my upper body to kiss my darling wife.  
***

"Go make that call. I need a shower." She says with s satisfied smile. I nod agreeing with her. With one last kiss on her lips, I fix my cloths and go to my office.

"Edward Cullen" 

"Hello Mr. Cullen, I'm Christian Grey." I introduce, taking a seat behind my dark wood desk.

"Mr. Grey, its pleasure." He has smile in his tone.

"The pleasure is all mine. Actually There's a reason I'm calling."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Um…it's been a while I took my family out on dinner. Well since you are new here, I thought why not ask you along…so what do you think about having dinner with my family and a friend?" I say, trying to hide the fact that my 'so called friend' will be his date.

"Oh that sounds nice. Where should we meet? "

"Umm… how about Canlis? Let me make the reservation then I'll let you know, ok?"

"Yeah sounds good."

"See you tomorrow then" I hang up. And dial Canlis to make reservations. After making reservations, I take a deep breath and turn to leave the room only to see my little doll peeking through the door. Hiding her three fourth behind the door panel, she gives me a curious look. I take a sit on my couch and indicate her to come in. Tip toeing she comes close, looking like a curious cat. I hide my chuckle at her expression and give her a comforting smile. Satisfied with my reaction, she climbs on my lap.

"Ale we going somewhele?" she asks with her innocent eye staring at me.

"Yes sweetheart. I, mommy, you and two of my colleagues are going on a dinner tomorrow night." I say stroking her wavy russet hair.

"Do they have names?" she asks playing with her fingers.

"Mmmhmm…Edward Cullen and Tanya Daneli." I feel her stiffen on my laps. "Bella? What's the matter, baby?" I ask as every worrisome scenarios passes through my mind.

"Ed…Edwald Cullen?" She looks up at my face with a hopeful look that makes me bewilder at her reaction.

"Um...yeah... Do you know him?" I ask because that's impossible. I mean, he came to Seattle yesterday for the first time. Bella gives me a mysterious smile and shakes her head. Leaving me perplex, she gets down from my lap and starts for the door.

"Daddy?" she calls without looking at me.

"Yes Baby?" I ask frowning.

"I love tomollow's dinnel." She says, smile clear on her voice.

"Huh? What was that about?" I shake my head and leave to go to my wife to tell her about tomorrows plans.

**A/N: Ok so here is the second chapter. The melody Bella was playing on the piano is **** watch?v=Hyj_GBsBtNU&amp;hd=1... Listen to the music. I love it. It touches my soul every time I hear it.**

**Next Chapter: They meet again**

**I hope you'll leave some review. **


	3. Chapter 3 they meet again

**Chapter 3 they meet again**

**Description: Neither Twilight nor Fifty shades of Grey or any of their characters does NOT belong to me. They belong to their rightful owners.**

**I would love to say something to be clear. I DO NOT believe in reincarnation. It's just a theory that my neighbor country India's people believes. I got the idea about reincarnation from them. I don't know if they are true or not, for me it's just a fiction theory.**

**Thanks to my Beta ****Carolinacullen2012 and pre-reader Nadine Harding.**

**NOW ****  
To clear a few things…it's now 1999 in the story where Edward is 23, Bella is 5, Christian 33 and Ana 28 years old...**

_**Oh and most important that Bella's character here is OOC. She's bitchy, hateful and downright vindictive at anyone who comes between her love, Edward. Bella is kind of supernatural. So some things will happen that's not normal. **_

**One more thing, I don't know if this time of cloths were even available in 1999 or if these designers were even launched. None of this is real. They are just the fragment of my imagination and nothing else. So if something doesn't add up. Please remember it a story not reality. It doesn't have to have everything real. **

**Summary:** For some love stories, one life time is never enough. Will the love Edward lost, find its way back? Or, will a certain CEO's, only daughter, be the answer he is seeking?

**27 August 1999**

**APOV:**

I finish my giving the last stroke of blusher on my cheeks. I stand straight to see myself in the mirror. I have on a ruched chiffon empire short royal blue one shoulder cocktail dress with silver chain belt, rhinestones squares joined by 6 strand twisted link chains on my waist. I have curled my hair and pinned them to my right side which is making them cascading down my left shoulder. As jewelry I'm wearing ninabox® long beach collection heart of the ocean titanic romantic love crystals jewelry sets 18k white gold plated pendant women's necklace drop earrings which Christian gave me three years ago on our anniversary. I give myself a smile to check my reddish-pink sparkly lip gloss. I put my gloss in the purse. Sitting down on our bed, I put on my Christian Louboutin galaxy very riche 120 strass silver pumps. This four inch heels are giving me they desired look. I take my silver purse and with one last look I reach the stairs.

Coming down, I see my fuckhot husband has dressed himself in a black slim shawl collar suit, white shirt, black skinny tie, and pocket square. He looks edible. I sigh dreamily. It's been 6 years we are married. He still takes my breath away every time I see him.

He's on phone with someone so does not notice me. I smirk and start walk down the stairs, making sure to make noise with my heels. He hears me and turns around. His jaw drops to the floor. I touch his chin and whisper "Flies will enter your mouth. Close it." I pass by him to see if our daughter is ready. Christian snaps his mouth shut and goes back to his call.

I enter to living room to find my beautiful daughter is adorning a pink mini skirt dress with fancy flounce that has red flowers printed on it. She's wearing kids dress sandals strappy patent leather flower high heel red shoes. These heels are the result of a weekend with Aunt Mia. I smile at that. Christian and Mia keep buying Bella this stuff. On her head she has on a red noelle flower hair band. On her left hand, she has on a 'Jasper Flower Bracelet' which was a gift from my mother when she visited last year. She also has her matching red lovely Hello kitty cross Bag in her right hand. I have suspicion that Mia and Kate gives her this fashion lessons.

I shake my head and take a sit beside her. She looks at me with curious eyes. I know she wants something. I raise my eyebrow smirking at her questioningly. She hesitates a little then says "Can I put on some pink stuff on my lips too, mommy?" I smile and pull out the lip gloss from my purse. I apply some on her lips. She gives me a wide smile "Than ku, mommy." she says hugging me.

"Hey, I want some hugs too." Christian exclaims from the door. He comes inside and gives Bella a hug. Pulling away he frowns "Oh my! What is this on your lips?" he asks with a serious expression but I can see his lips twitching, trying to suppress his main reaction.

"Its lip gloss, daddy." Bella exclaims, as if trying to make him understand that he's an idiot.

"Really?"

"Yes daddy."

"That's why my princess looks so pretty?" Christian asks, picking her up and putting her on his lap.

"I am pletty, daddy."

"Yes you are. Hey, Mia Bella, Why don't you go and check if Taylor has the car ready or not?" Bella nods and jumps down from her father's lap and runs.

"Careful baby." Christian calls after her. He turns towards me and gives me a long scorching kiss "Damn Ana! You're looking sooo fuckable now ." he whispers in my ears, making me shiver in the process.

"Laters baby" I reply giving him a small peck on his lips. Christian smiles and pulls away "Let's go." 

** ~NWY~**

Arriving at Canlis, we were led to a private room. The traditional, white-tablecloth dining room lets visitors take in serene views of beautiful and busy Lake Union below. Such stunning surroundings only enhance the phenomenal gustatory experience. The lighting and view makes it worthwhile coming here. Christian and I come here occasionally for meetings and sometimes to have lunch or dinner together.

Christian pulls out my chair first, and then pulls the seat between us for Bella to sit.

"I wanna sit hele." Bella murmurs pointing towards the next chair.

"You don't wanna sit with mommy?"

"No. I wanna sit with Daddy." she insists.

"Okay, here you go." Christian offers her a chair beside him; after sitting her on the chair. He takes his seat next to me.

"Mr. Grey, do you want to order now, sir?" our blond waitress asks.

"We have two more coming….Maybe after that." he replies without looking at her. I smile at that. My hubby never looks at another woman unless it's for work and I love that fact.

I see the host coming back. Behind him is a quite handsome looking guy in dark grey suit. The suit seems like it was tailored and altered according to his body shape. He is pale with green eyes, bronze hair and strong jaws. If I wasn't happily married, I would have swooned but my husband is equally handsome and all mine.

Christian stands up from his seat and approaches him "Good evening Mr. Cullen. Glad have you join us." he says shaking his hand.

"It's a pleasure Mr. Grey. But please call me Edward."

"Call me Christian then. Come let me introduce." Christian says indicating towards us. I stand from my seat. "This beautiful woman is my wife, Anastasia Grey."

"Hi, Mr. Cullen. I hope, you're enjoying coming to Seattle?" I say shaking his hand.

"Call me Edward, please. And let's see how it goes. After all I've been here for only two days now." He shrugs.

"Call me Ana then." I reply. He nods with a polite smile. We take our seats. Edward sits next to Bella.

"Oh I forgot to introduce you to the second most important female of my life." Christian exclaims playfully.

Edward turns towards Bella with a real smile "Well hello there, ma'am."

"Meet my daughter…Bella." I see Edward's smile falter. I frown at that. "And princess this Edward Cullen I was telling you about last night." Bella keeps staring at him with an awestruck expression.

"Bella…say hello. You're being rude, honey." I say to her nicely. Edward and Bella keeps looking at each other like they know who the other is.

"You ale still pletty." Bella finally says, giggling sweetly.

Edward blinks "Did we meet before?" he's as confuse as Bella's statement as Christian and I. Christian looks at me with a questing look. I just shrug.

"Did we?" Bella smiles and her cheeks turn pink.

Edward gives a huge smile at her "Well If I'm pretty then you'll be the most beautiful girl of them all."

Bella looks at him and grins showing her pearly white teeth "Than ku." She says.

"Now now stop flirting with my daughter. I DON'T wanna get prepared for her wedding already." Christian jokes.

"Oh my! Actually that's a great idea. Will you marry me, Be...Be...Bella?" Edward stutters.

"You alright there?" I ask warily.

"My wife was named Bella. Isabella actually." He explains with a sad smile.

"Stlange. My is Isabella too. Does that mean I'm youl wipe?" Bella asks curiously, looking at Edward; he chuckles, breaking the somber mood that has fallen.

"It IS a strange coincident that you're name is also Isabella." Edward teases Bella which makes her blush deep red.

"Did you ever see her blush this much?" Christian whispers in my ear. I look in his eyes and shake my head 'no'.

"Why does it feel like my five year old daughter is flirting with my business partner?" he asks again.

"Because she is." I reply whispering. I turn around to see Edward and Bella wrapped up in their conversation, and neither of them notice us whispering.

The host comes back with a blonde lady. "Mr. Grey your guest has arrived." She informs.

Christian smiles at the blonde and stands up "Ms. Daneli. I hope you had no trouble coming here?" He asks shaking her hand "Please let me introduce. This is my beautiful wife Anastasia," he gestures towards me "My friend and business partner Edward Cullen," Edward stands up from his seat and shakes her hand "And last but not the least My Princess Bella." He finishes with a smile.

Ms. Denali smiles at Bella "Hello sweetie." She says.

I noticed Bella doesn't seem pleased with our new guest. In fact, she is downright glaring at her with her unique eyes, which look colder than ever before. "It's a family dinnel….why ale you hele.?" She askes rudely.

I look at Christian. He has a frown on his face. When he looks at me, his expression says "WHAT THE HELL!" I just shrug.

"I invited her here, Bella. Don't be rude. Apologize." Christian says in his normal but firm voice. Bella looks at him with tear full eyes, her lips trembling. Any moment she's gonna burst into tears. I want to stop that from happening, but before I can say anything. Edward kneels down before her and whispers something in her ears. A slow smile decorates her face within seconds. Then they both giggle at something.

Bella looks up at Ms. Denali and says "I'm solly. I didn't mean in to be lude."

Ms. Daneli shakes her head smiling "That's okay. I know. I'm my daddy's girl too. I hate it when someone intrudes in our family time too." She says stroking Bella's cheeks. Bella beams at her but can see it's fake.

"We should start." Christian says taking his eat.

"Please call me Tanya." Ms. Daneli says taking a seat. Everyone nods.

Conversation flows from there, and I watch as Bella remains quite, almost seething silently. Our food arrives. Bella doesn't eat much, just plays with her food. "Bella sweetie, finish your food." She nods without looking up. I sigh at that.

Christian keeps talking with Tanya and Edward about business stuff but I notice that Edward is only polite. He doesn't flirt or initiate anything with Tanya.

"I wanna go pee." Bella says loudly standing up all of a sudden. I get to stand up to go with her. Tanya reaches for her glass when it accidently falls on her lap, soaking her dress with red wine. "Oh no!" she says.

"Let's go pee togethel." Bella says outstretching her hands towards Tanya with an innocent smile. I think she's feeling guilty for her rude behavior. Tanya smiles and takes her hand. "We'll be back soon." She excuses herself and leaves with Bella.

A few minutes pass, when we all hear commotion in front of the wash room. We exchange looks and head there. What we see freezes my blood in my veins. My Bella is bleeding from her head and crying here eyes out. In front of her is a waiter, asking her how she got hurt.

"Bella? Oh god!" I exclaim pulling her on my lap and hugging her.

"What happen? Who did this, baby?" Christian asks pressing a handkerchief on her head.

"I'll get some ice." Edward says before running to the restaurant kitchen.

"How did this happen, sweetie?" I ask as tears streaming down my face.

"Ta…tan…nya…Tanya." Bella hiccups.

"Tanya?" Christian and I exchange horrified looks. Edward comes back and presses the ice cube filled towel on Bella's head while pulling her on his lap.

Christian stands up and throws open the washroom door. He and I enter and see Tanya laying on the floor and bleeding. I turn towards Bella who was now full on crying

"Baby girl tell me what happened?" I ask holding her face in my palms.

"We…we ca…came hele. I went to…to go to pee…and…and she pushed m…me. I hit th…the wall. It…hul…hulted. She ca…called me…e…bi…bitch and slapped me. Then pus…pushed me to anothel wall. Said…I was lude…so she'd hit me…until m…my face is led. I kick…kicked in her knees… she fell…do…down and hit hel head. I kicked her in the fa…face and lan out." My baby is crying so badly by the time she finishes. I look up at Christian to see him looking furious, while talking to police on his phone.

"Disgusting." Edward says clenching his teeth.

"I'll kill her. She has hurt my child." I say feeling like ripping that bitch apart. I go to stand up but Edward grabs my wrist and shakes his head. "Bella needs you more now. We'll deal with Tanya later." He says. I nod and cradle my baby.

Fifteen minutes later, the paramedic comes in and takes Tanya to the hospital. Police takes Bella's statement and the CCTV just outside the washroom had recordings of Tanya's voices and spiteful yelling. I notice that Christian is cursing himself for Tanya's behavior.

Edward pats him on the shoulder as support. I see Christian doesn't flinch at his touch. It seems like Christian is finally making a friend. Bella has fallen asleep a few minutes ago.

"I'm going to destroy her." Christian seethes.

"And I'll be there when you do that." After a pause "Hey, how about we redo this evening, without Tanya?" Edward proposes.

"Sounds good. Our Home tomorrow? Say around 6.30?" I ask.

"Yeah but I'll cook." Edward says.

"You can cook?" Christian asks getting distracted from his guilt trip.

"My mom is the best cook but I learned from the better one, my wife." He explains with a proud smile.

"Christian burns water." I say teasing my husband.

"I do not. I know how to heat in the oven. And that knowledge is enough for me." Christian chuckles.

"We should go. See you tomorrow then I'll massage you the address." Christian says. Edward nods. Wishing each other 'Goodnight' we go our separate ways.

**A/N: Ok so here is the third chapter. **

**Next Chapter: What actually happened…**

**I hope you'll leave some review. **


	4. Chapter 4 What actually happened…

**Chapter 4 What actually happened…**

**Description: Neither Twilight nor Fifty shades of Grey or any of their characters does NOT belong to me. They belong to their rightful owners.**

**I would love to say something to be clear. I DO NOT believe in reincarnation. It's just a theory that my neighbor country India's people believes. I got the idea about reincarnation from them. I don't know if they are true or not, for me it's just a fiction theory.**

**This chapter has not gone through any Beta or pre reader. **

**NOW ****  
To clear a few things…it's now 1999 in the story where Edward is 23, Bella is 5, Christian 33 and Ana 28 years old...**

_**Oh and most important that Bella's character here is OOC. She's bitchy, hateful and downright vindictive at anyone who comes between her love, Edward. Bella is kind of supernatural. It's simply not normal for someone to take birth twice. She has telekinesis, voice mimicking, and shield type something(haven't decide on the last on yet) and maybe some more, not sure yet. So some things will happen that's not normal. **_

_**Every kid has a kid crush who they want to marry when they become big. But Bella isn't having a kid crush here, even though her parents thinks so. That's why they and Edward are not reacting.**_

**One more thing, I don't know if this time of cloths were even available in 1999 or if these designers were even launched. None of this is real. They are just the fragment of my imagination and nothing else. So if something doesn't add up. Please remember it a story not reality. It doesn't have to have everything real. **

**27 August 1999**

**At the washroom:**

**BPOV:**

All night I've seen her flirt with Edward. She's here to try to take my Edward from me. What does she think of herself! I'll make her regret. She'll regret the very moment she even took birth. Bloody bitch!

I knew from yesterday's conversation with daddy that we are having dinner with Edward. I was so happy, I couldn't sleep last night. Watching him in that dark grey suit made me drool. This is not healthy for a 5 year old child. I thought dad was gonna burst when he saw me flirting with Edward. Now, how can you say to you parents that I'm a nineteen year old stuck in a five year olds body…Simple you can't.

If I say these things to mom and dad, they will definitely send me to see Uncle Flynn; which I think they are already thinking of doing.

Anyways as I was saying…I love my new parents and they loves me a lot. From what I heard from Nana Grace and Grandpa Carrick that dad was scared that he won't be a good father. To tell you the truth I know Charlie was a good father, even though he never showed his emotions much, I knew he loved me. But Christian? well every morning he makes sure that I know that he loves me and will always be there for me and every night no matter how much late he comes home, he makes sure to come in my room and tuck me in. He's very protective of me and mom. Sometimes I wonder if something had happen to him to make him this protective. Anyways all in all, I just love my dad.

In my past life my parents were divorced and Charlie had my custody since mom wanted to travel the world. I had a great relationship with my mom too. She made the best decision by letting me stay with dad. But every summer she and I would travel the world together. It was awesome. She was my best friend.

In this life, having Ana as my mom, made me realize even though I had a best friend in my mom I never actually had a mom. Ana showers me with affections, care and love that only a mother can give. She makes me feel safe.

In past, I didn't have grandparents so didn't know what I was missing. But sometimes when Edward's grandparents would come and shower them with so much love I used to feel envious of him. But now I have two sets of grandparents, uncle and aunt. All of them loves me a lot.

Now back to tonight's dinner. Edward was telling me about his piano when I told him that I play too. Tanya entered behind the host. I can already see her eye fucking my dad and then Edward, my Edward. She acted as if my dad's presence did work on her; maybe mom was standing right beside him tucked in his forearm, that's why. Whatever the reason was, she soon started talking to Edward grabbing his attention with all business talk and then grabbing my dad's attention too. They talked and talked. Finally I had enough when I saw her sliding her hand on Edward arm that was under the table. My blood boiled. I just had to do something to her.

I stand up from the table and said I wanted to pee. I know mom would want to come with me but I needed Tanya alone…with me there. I used my telekinesis and before she could touch her wine glass, it fell on her lap soaking her dress with red wine. I smiled inwardly.

I told her that we can go pee together. She agreed. It was so easy. Because she didn't know what she was getting into. I'm like a sea siren, Beautiful but deadly.

Tanya has let go of my hand and starts to wash her dress carefully all while talking like the airhead she is. I lock my hands behind my back and silently keep staring at her. When she finally turns and see me standing there, she says "Bella, you need help getting in the loo?" I shake my head slowly.

"You shouldn't have come hele." I say with sympathy, even though I'm feeling none.

"What…what are you talking about, Bella?" She stammers.

"He's mine. And you're tlying to steal what's mine." I say widening my eyes as I take a step towards her.

She frowns "Who's yours?"

"Edwald."

"Look kid. I understand you have a kid crush on him but that's what you are…a kid. He sees you as his friend's kid. Nothing else." She says sighing.

I smile sweetly at her "Do you have mommy and daddy too?" at her nod I say "they are gonna miss you so much. Goodbye." I wave my hand. Before she could process what I just said, I wrap her in my shield and levitate her up.

She panics "What are you doing? Put me down…" and starts to thrash around.

I look at her face one last time and start to throw her against the walls till she breaths her last. When I can't feel her heart beat in my shield any more I toss her in the floor.

"The things I do for love!" I tsk and levitate myself up in the air and toss myself against the wall. It hurts so damn much. I feel dizzy, my vision gets hazy. I put myself down the floor and holding the wall for support I start to yell the stuff I want my parents to hear in the CCTV footage. For good measures, I bang my head against the wall one more time.

Damn! It hurts a lot. I sigh shaking my head to clear my vision. Tears start to stream down my face. It hurts and I start to cry. Even though I'm a nineteen year old being but I'm stuck in a five years old baby's body who cries when she gets hurt. I open the door of the washroom and start sobbing loudly getting the attention of a passing by waiter.

The waiter comes to me and kneels down "Oh my god! What happen to your head?" he exclaims.

I start to tell him to call my parents when I see them heading towards us. I cry even harder. Mom widens her eyes in horror and next thing I know, I'm sitting on her lap as she's hugging me to her chest. I bury my head in her chest and cry my eyes out.

Dad kneels in front of us "What happen? Who did this, baby?" and asks presses his handkerchief on my forehead.

"I'll get some ice." I see Edward says before running to the restaurant kitchen.

"How did this happen, sweetie?" mom asks as tears streaming down her face. Damn! I really hate doing this to her. She loves me so much.

"Ta…tan…nya…Tanya." I reply, between hiccups.

"Tanya?" dad and mom exchange horrified looks. Edward comes back and presses the ice cube filled towel on my head while pulling me on his lap. It feels like I just entered heaven. I snuggle in his lap, whimpering against his chest. I presses the towel on my head carefully and pats my back slowly "You alright, baby girl?" he asks lowly, only for me to hear. I shake my head against him. He tightens his hold at that. I start to cry more. Not because of the pain but it's been five long years he has held me in his arms like this.

Mom looks at me and asks holding my face in her palms "Baby girl tell me what happened?"

"We…we ca…came hele. I went to…to go to pee…and…and she pushed m…me. I hit th…the wall. It…hul…hulted. She ca…called me…e…bi…bitch and slapped me. Then pus…pushed me to anothel wall. Said…I was lude…so she'd hit me…until m…my face is led. I kick…kicked in her knees… she fell…do…down and hit hel head. I kicked her in the fa…face and lan out."I say the incident I want them to know and the real one. By the time I finish I'm crying badly. Mom looks up at daddy to see him looking furious, while talking to police on his phone.

"Disgusting." Edward says clenching his teeth.

"I'll kill her. She has hurt my child." mom says angrily. I never saw my mom this angry before. She goes to stand up but Edward grabs her wrist and shakes his head. "Bella needs you more now. We'll deal with Tanya later." He says. Mom nods and cradles me taking in her lap. Edward gives her an understanding nod while handing her the towel and stands up to talk to my dad.

~NWY~

I feel like I'm stuck somewhere. Pain…lots of pain. I try to move my legs but horrible pain shoots through my body. I try to scream but I can't move my lips. I hear a gut wrenching scream. I know that voice. It's Edward…my Edward.

I shoot up on my bed, panting heavily. "It was a dleam! It was a dleam! It was a dleam! It was a dleam!" I keep chanting to get my breathing in control.

The door of my room opens and both mom and dad enters. "Princess? Are you alright?" Dad asks sitting beside my bed. Mom comes and stands on the other side.

I nod without saying anything. What can I say to them? That I saw myself dying? I can't say anything.

"Try to sleep baby." Mom says caressing my cheek. I give her a small smile and lie down.

**13 September 1999**

Day's passes by. Edward and Dad have become good friends. Often he would come to our house to have dinner. He would smile at me and pat on my head. Those moments are very special to me.

Dad is throwing my fifth birthday party and Edward is invited. He hesitated at first but after I pouted for a whole day last weekend, he agreed. Now as I'm sitting on top of the stairs, I can see him helping my Aunt Mia, Aunt Kate and mom in decorations. Only a couple hours have left to start the party. I'm so happy that I get to spend my birthday with his again. I sigh happily. He looks up and raises his eyebrow questioningly. I giggle and wave. He smiles in return and goes back to work.

A couple of hours pass. Everyone has gone to get ready for the party. I'm already in my new birthday dress. It a flower ruched sequin floor length A line princess dress. My Aunt Mia keeps me stylish by playing Bella Barbie with me. I have my new diamond tiara on too. Daddy has given it to me as my birthday gift. He has money more than God. I chuckle to myself.

'I think I should say thanks to my parents for the party and gifts. They love me so much that I can never replay them for this.' I head towards their room as I think this. I stop in front of their door and raise my hand to knock when I hear dad telling mom "Yeah…I'm happy that he finally has a date. It'll their third date tonight. Edward seems to look forward to this."

I take a deep breath to keep my tear from falling.

"Hmmm…sounds interesting. So my match making husband, When are they coming here?" I hear mom asking.

"He'll pick her up and will come straight here." Dad answers.

I turn around seething and planning demise for my new competition "Solly Edwald, YOU ALE MINE." I say to myself panting.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Here is the Fourth chapter. I hope this chapter answers questions some readers asked. **

**Next Chapter: A birthday painted by blood…**

**I hope you'll leave some review. **


	5. Chapter 5 a birthday painted by blood…

**Chapter 5 a birthday painted by blood…**

**Description: Neither Twilight nor Fifty shades of Grey or any of their characters does NOT belong to me. They belong to their rightful owners.**

**I would love to say something to be clear. I DO NOT believe in reincarnation. It's just a theory that my neighbor country India's people believes. I got the idea about reincarnation from them. I don't know if they are true or not, for me it's just a fiction theory.**

**This chapter has not gone through any Beta or pre reader. **

**NOW ****  
To clear a few things…it's now 1999 in the story where Edward is 23, Bella is 5, Christian 33 and Ana 28 years old...**

_**Oh and most important that Bella's character here is OOC. She's bitchy, hateful and downright vindictive at anyone who comes between her love, Edward. Bella is kind of supernatural. It's simply not normal for someone to take birth twice. She has telekinesis, voice mimicking, and shield type something(haven't decide on the last on yet) and maybe some more, not sure yet. So some things will happen that's not normal. **_

Every kid has a kid crush who they want to marry when they become big. But Bella isn't having a kid crush here, even though her parents thinks so. That's why they and Edward are not reacting.

**One more thing, I don't know if this time of cloths were even available in 1999 or if these designers were even launched. None of this is real. They are just the fragment of my imagination and nothing else. So if something doesn't add up. Please remember it a story not reality. It doesn't have to have everything real. **

**13 September 1999**

**Bella's fifth birthday party**

**BPOV:**

The party has started two hours ago. Nana Grace, Grandpa Carrick, Grandpa Ray, Grandma Carla, Her husband Grandpa Bob, Aunt Mia, Uncle Ethan, Uncle Elliot and Aunt Kate all are here along with their friends, dad's business partners, their families, Mom's colleagues and so on. Everyone is here but my Edward isn't here yet. I'm waiting for him this much become clear when I ask my dad for the hundredth time about him. I can see Dad is getting frustrated so I will myself to shut the fuck up and start pacing around the party.

"Princess Bella, do you like the party?" asks Uncle Ethan sweetly.

"What do you think?" I snap at him but gasp when I realize what I just did. I look up at him and see his shocked expression "I'm so solly, Unca Ethan. I didn't mean to be lude." I shake my head, tears filling my eyes.

"No…no that's okay, sweetheart. Why is our princess upset?" he asks kindly, kneeling down beside me.

Before I can answer him, I see Edward entering through the door. A smile graces my lips. But it falls soon as I see a redhead girl follows him with a megawatt smile. I turn my face into stoic like I always do when I don't want to show any emotion. I don't want Uncle Ethan to notice that so I turn towards him and reply "Just can't wait fol the cake." He chuckles and nods.

"Ladies and Gentleman, May I have your attention please?" I hear daddy say through the mike. I turn to look at him and I must say he is one really…really hot guy. My mom is the luckiest person in this world. My dad is standing on the stage wearing a capstone slim black shawl collar tuxedo. Beside him Mom who is looking like a queen in her white princess stylish long sleeve flowered ruched ball gown beautiful dress. The king and his queen. And I am their princess. I'm one lucky girl. I beam at them both which they returns and announces "As you know it's our only daughter and the heir of GEH, Bella Preghiera Grey's fifth birthday. There will be a few events and we'll appreciate it if all of you participate whole heartedly. Please enjoy the party."

They come down from the stage and kisses me on my cheek and goes to mingle. I look around to see my present family. I can see Aunt Mia and Aunt Kate are talking to a few women. Aunt Kate is wearing a bright yellow stylish spaghetti strap sweetheart crystal bandage ruffles quinceanera dresses floor length princess ball gown. Her blond hair is in a fancy up do.

And Aunt Mia is wearing a blue quinceanera dresses luxurious ball gown with sapphire earrings. Her dark hair is twisted and rolled to her left side. I remember doing that hair do for my prom. Alice had done it for me. God I miss Alice…My best friend. I wonder how she is.

I heave a sigh and turn to go find mom when I bump into someone. I look up to see the greenest eyes staring at me with his famous crooked smile adoring his lips. "Hello there, Birthday girl. Happy birthday." He says smiling widely now. I want to smile and reply but I can't shake off the sense of betray. He doesn't seem to notice though. He's donning a brownish orange color suit and looking dashing with it. He kneels down in front of me and hands me my birthday gift "For you."

I keep looking at it and after a while with a sigh I accept it. "Thans" I whisper.

"Don't you wanna open it?" Edward asks, curious.

I look at his hopeful face and start to open the wrapper. When I open the box and pull out the gift, I can't stop the smile gracing my face. It's a Music box with a girl playing piano on top of it. "Oh! It's so…so…pletty. Than ku Edwald." I exclaim hugging the music box to my chest. Edward grins at me, seeming pleased with my reaction. I give him a quick hug and run to my dad.

I can see my dad talking to Uncle Ethan, Uncle Elliot, Grandpa Carrick and Grandpa Ray standing together and chatting among them. Uncle Ethan is wearing a pink suit, Uncle Elliot in a green suit, Grandpa Carrick in coral and Grandpa Ray in a blue suit.

I know you must be wondering 'what the hell is wrong with them?' then let me tell you. It's a theme party where every girl is wearing princess gowns and men are wearing colorful suits. My request of course. I wanted my birthday to be colorful and everyone must do as the birthday girl says. Aunt Mia taught me that on my second birthday.

Reaching my dad, I pull on his pants to get his attention. He looks down with a surprised expression at which I can't stop myself from giggling. Dad smiles at me and asks "Yes, Mia Bella?"

"I wanna play piano. May I?" I ask innocently. God sometimes I love being a kid….gets me things faster and easily.

"Of course, baby. Go on but careful climbing the tool, okay?" He says lovingly.

I nod enthusiastically and run to our piano. Climbing the tool is a little difficult with the dress. I look around to ask for help, when I see Uncle Taylor standing with Aunt Gail. He's my dad's best friend slash body guard slash security in charge. I wave at him to get his attention and point towards the bench when he looks at me. He comes to me and picking up settles me on the bench.

After thanking him, I take a deep breath and start to play the song Edward and I wrote together as a way of saying "I love you" to each other. I start playing the first note and look at Edward whose smile has fallen from his face. Feeling smug I continue to play.

I play and look around to see everyone's reaction. Dad has a proud smile on his face at which I return him a huge smile. I look at mom; she has a surprised look but a soft smile gracing her lips too. My Uncles, Aunts and Grandparents have the same reaction as mom. Guests are looking at me mesmerized.

I look at Edward who has come a few steps closer and looking at me with a disbelief and surprise expression clear on his face. I start playing from cheerful version to sad version and I keep looking at him. He has tear in his eyes which I'm sure even he doesn't know about. I finish the song with its last note and after a second, thunderous claps are echoing through the room.

This time when I turn I can't find Edward anywhere. I guess he needs time to get himself together. Suddenly I find myself being lift from the bench and getting hugs from my family members.

~NWY~

A few hours have pass and the party is in full swing. I have already cut my cake and dinner has been served. Dance competition, Father-Daughter dance, couple's dance, a little auction for the orphanage foundation and a few more games has been played during the hours. I have seen Edward throughout the party, just here and there with that girl. She's wearing an organza pink sweep brush train strapless ball gown. Her red hair loosely curled and is framing her face. I sigh with frustration.

I have seen them coming out of the guest bedroom an hour ago. Edward had lipstick smudges around his neck and lips which he was wiping furiously. Even though he didn't see me, I was there behind the pillar. My blood is boiling since then. I have been looking for the opportunity to finish her since then.

I look around and suddenly the center of the ceiling catches my attention. I smile looking at the master piece of this decorated room. A huge glass degollado chandelier is adorning the ceiling of our decorated ball room. Delicate wrought-iron railings frame the chandelier, just above the dance floor.

I start to hum silently and thinking of ways to separate Edward and that girl far enough to kill her and not harm Edward at all. I know this time I can't turn any attention to me or dad and Edward will get doubtful. I walk around the party in search for someone who I can use for my mission. I see Nana Grace is laughing and talking to some woman.

Nana Grace's coral and cream mixedhandmade fashionable quinceanera princess sweetheart ball gown has increased her beauty. Maybe that's why Grandpa Carrick is looking at her every now and then with hungry eyes. Gosh they are almost like teenagers!

"Nana?" I use my most shy and innocent voice.

She looks down and exclaims "oh my baby girl. What is it?"

"Look" I point towards Edward "Edwald didn't meet Grandpa Lay." I explain.

"Oh…no problem I'll introduce him right away." She says and proceeds to his direction.

I turn and find my Grandma Carla "Grandma, look that Auntie has such a pletty dless." I say pointing to that wretched girl. She nods and goes to ask that girl about her dress. She's just like that. I have played my cards and now…I wait.

Grandma Grace takes Edward to meet Grandpa Ray while Grandma Carla busies the girl to talk about her dress. I summon a waiter and ask him to tell Grandma Carla that mom has asked for her. He nods and goes and tells Grandma Carla just that. Grandma nods and excuses herself from the girl. I smile giddily and look up and then down. I see her standing directly under the chandelier. I look around to measure if anyone is too close to her or not.

After looking at everything I calculated with my shield that only she'll get terribly hurt and others around her will get a little scratch, nothing bad. I take a deep breath and look up. I wrap my shield around the rope holding the chandelier and tug on it till the knot opens up. I grin at that and hold it tightly to make sure everything is going according to the plan.

After making sure, I slowly release the rope. When it's almost twenty feet above her head, I release the rope all together. I see it falling and falling. She doesn't notice because she's looking at her phone. I smile at that but it soon falls away as soon as I see mom heading to her.

"No…no…no. please no. Not her, please!" I pray to myself as I see the scene. I know I need to do something. For her I can't lose my mother. Before I can stop myself I yell out "Mom watch out!"

Everything happens in slow motion after that. I see daddy run towards mom and the chandelier falling at a rapid speed. Both mom and that girl looks up with horror on their face. I take a quick breath and wrapping my shield around mom, I move her just as dad reaches her and snatches her to him.

The breaking noise of glass and iron banging to the floor echoes throughout the room. I feel myself crying but without paying any attention to that I run. I run to my mom and dad. I need to see them safe. I'll never forgive myself if they even get a scratch. Crowd gathers around the scenario.

When I reach my parents I can see them both shaking like leaves holding onto each other. "Mommy? Daddy?" I say quietly trying not to startle them. Dad pulls away from mom a little to look down and beckons me to them. They are both crying. I hug them wrapping my tiny arms around them, whispering "Solly mommy. I'm solly."

"Wh…why baby?" she whispers caressing my face.

"I wasn't fast enough." I reply looking at her.

"You were, baby. You were." Dad nods with mom at that.

We hear people talking and pull apart from each other to see people are trying to look under the chandelier to see what happen to that girl. Gosh! In order to save mom I forgot to make sure she was there when it fell. Damn it! I walk a little close to see Edward standing there while my Uncles are holding him back by his arms. So I guess he couldn't save her? I really hope so.

A while later, the paramedics comes and removes the chandelier to find her smashed in between the chandelier and flood. A broken glass has cut through some of her veins of her neck with fancy name. As a result she has bled to death. I sigh in relief. Police is asking around for witnesses about the incident. I walk around and see one officer has just finished talking to Edward.

I approach him slowly, trying to gauge his reaction. I can see he is shocked with the accident. He's holding his head with his hands. His shoulders are shaking in a silent sob. I frown at his reaction. Why is he sad? He loves me not her. He shouldn't cry for others.

"Stop clying like a baby." I snap at him, angrily standing beside him.

He looks up with a confuse look on his face "What?"

"Did you love her?" I ask not looking at him.

"No but we were almost friends." He explains as if not understanding why he was having this conversation with me.

"Then? Stop clying. My birthday is ruined. My mom almost died and you ale clying for someone who wasn't even youl fliend?" I know I'm a selfish bitch.

He stares at me for a while saying nothing. His face shows disbelieve clearly "Someone died here. And all you care about your birthday? I understand about your mom but birthday? Bella, I do not like this attitude of yours." he says slowly "By the way, where did you hear the song you played?" he asks finally.

"I saw a girl play it in my dream. She was wearing a pletty white dless." I reply trying to make him think that I'm dreaming about Bella "She said it was my song. I donno what she meant by that." I finish with a shrug.

Edward nods and stands up from his seat "I'll see you around, baby girl." and leaves me alone. I see him heading towards my dad, talking to him a little. My dad asks him something at which he shakes his head. Daddy claps on his shoulder and asks Uncle Elliot something. He nods and Both Uncle Elliot and Edward leaves from the party.

**A/N: The Fifth chapter. Bella is quite the devil, huh? But damn even with her psycho tendency she does love her family.**

**Next Chapter: An ominous wedding **

**I hope you'll leave some review. It encourages me and lets me know about your thoughts on the chapter. XX**


	6. Chapter 6 An ominous wedding part 1

**Chapter 6 An ominous wedding part 1**

**Description: Neither Twilight nor Fifty shades of Grey or any of their characters does NOT belong to me. They belong to their rightful owners.**

**I would love to say something to be clear. I DO NOT believe in reincarnation. It's just a theory that my neighbor country India's people believes. I got the idea about reincarnation from them. I don't know if they are true or not, for me it's just a fiction theory.**

**This chapter has not gone through any Beta or pre reader. **

**NOW ****  
To clear a few things…it's now 2004 in the story where Edward is 28, Bella is 10, Christian 38 and Ana 33 years old...**

_**Oh and most important that Bella's character here is OOC. She's bitchy, devilish, possessive, hateful and downright vindictive at anyone who comes between her love, Edward. Bella is kind of supernatural. It's simply not normal for someone to take birth twice. She has telekinesis, voice mimicking, and shield type something(haven't decide on the last on yet) and maybe some more, not sure yet. So some things will happen that's not normal. **_

Every kid has a kid crush who they want to marry when they become big. But Bella isn't having a kid crush here, even though her parents thinks so. That's why they and Edward are not reacting.

**One more thing, I don't know if this time of cloths were even available in 2004 or if these designers were even launched. None of this is real. They are just the fragment of my imagination and nothing else. So if something doesn't add up. ****I don't even know if Taylor Swift sang "Mine" in 2004.**** Please remember it a story not reality. It doesn't have to have everything real.**

**20 September 1999**

**BPOV:**

One whole week has passed. No one has heard from Edward. Everyone is worried about him. I heard Carlisle had called dad a few days ago. Edward's parents were worried about Edward, I heard dad saying to mom. That's why after taking a shower; dad has gone to his house to inquire about him.

Mom and I have finished our breakfast and now waiting for dad to come home. Edward has become good friends with dad. From what I've learn, he is dad's first friend outside familiar circle. That's why dad is quite protective of him. He treats Edward like his younger brother. I, sometimes worry about our future.

We hear the main door opening and banging against the wall. It seems like dad is mad but why. Mom leaps up from the couch and head to him. I follow her slowly. When I reach them, I can see dad hugging mom. His head is tucked to her stomach. I hide behind the pillar to hear what they are talking about.

"He seemed so broken, Ana. I didn't know how to console him. So after talking to his parents and Dr. Flynn, I asked him to go back to Chicago. This is the second time he had to witness something like this. Seattle didn't help him like we thought it would. I feel like I'm asking my parents to give my baby brother for adoption or something. I feel so helpless" my dad sobs. My heart is breaking too with guilt because I'm responsible for Edward to go back Chicago and Dad to lose his friend.

"What did Edward have to say about it, Christian?" Mom asks with sympathy.

"He didn't agree at first but when I showed him logic, he agreed. He's going tomorrow. He promised to keep in touch though."

"That's a good thing. Maybe we'll go to visit sometime?" Mom proposes.

"Yeah that's a good idea." Dad smile for the first time.

**18 March 2004**

Five years has gone since the day when Edward went back to Chicago. My parents kept in contact with him. Every year twice or thrice they would go to visit him on vacation. I decided not to accompany them during those visits since I haven't heard of him with any woman yet.

But that changed last year, when my parents came back from Chicago after their visit they told everyone that Edward now had a steady girlfriend. I was planning on paying him a visit when one afternoon dad came home in a giddy mood. He yelled through the house that Edward had proposed the girl and they are gonna get married in a few months.

The world around me shattered. We were invited in the wedding. The bride to be, Irina has asked mom to be her maid of honor. Mom and dad kept praising Irina.

The months flew by. Mom has gone to Chicago a few times to help with wedding arrangement. Now it's 15 days before the wedding when dad informs us that tomorrow we are going to Chicago to attend the wedding.

Not bothering to say anything to either of them, I head to my room, my sanctuary. I heard once that sometimes we have to stay strong even when the world around is breaking down. I close the door of my room and take a look at my room. I have insisted to dad two year ago to let me decorate my room as my wish. Being the greatest dad that he is, he agreed.

I had it painted in light pink as base color with dark pink stars that decorates the wall. My fluffy bed is adorning in pink silk bed sheet as above the bed lace curtains flows to the sides of my bed. Two bed side table and a reading table colored in matching pink color. The door of my walk in closet is also pink with dark pink flower design on it.

And last but not the least, my balcony. It's painted in pink just like inside the room but has black flowers and curving drawing on the walls. The most awesome feature of the balcony is my swing. I sit here for hours reading books or playing on my guitar. No one disturbs me when I'm here. It's an untold rule.

I take my guitar and take a sit on the swing. I start to play and sing Taylor swift's mine on my guitar.

You were in college working part time waitin' tables  
Left a small town, never looked back  
I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin'  
Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts

I say "Can you believe it?  
As we're lying on the couch?"  
The moment I can see it.  
Yes, yes, I can see it now.

Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time.  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter.  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine.

Flash forward and we're taking on the world together,  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place.  
You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded,  
You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes.

But we got bills to pay,  
We got nothing figured out,  
When it was hard to take,  
Yes, yes, this is what I thought about.

Do you remember, we were sitting there, by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine.

Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
You saw me start to believe for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine.

Oh, oh, oh

And I remember that fight  
Two-thirty AM  
As everything was slipping right out of our hands  
I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street  
Braced myself for the "Goodbye"  
'cause that's all I've ever known  
Then you took me by surprise  
You said, "I'll never leave you alone."

You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water  
And every time I look at you, it's like the first time  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine."

Hold on, make it last  
Hold on, never turn back

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine.  
(Hold on) Do you believe it?  
(Hold on) Gonna make it now.  
(Hold on) I can see it,  
(Yes, yes) I can see it now.

Tears are flowing through my cheek as I finish the last note. He's getting married. How can he forget me so easily? I know it's been 10 years but I never forgot a thing, then why can't he wait for me. I sigh. Once again someone else will be punished because he has forgotten. But what if Esme and Carlisle is forcing him to do it? Ughhh! My brain hurts.

~NWY~

We have arrived in Chicago two hours ago. Settling in our Chicago manor, mom and dad has gone to take shower…together. My parents are such a horn dogs. They think they are being quite but let me tell you my parents are screamers.

I chuckle to myself. I have freshened up already. I'm wearing my favorite blue jeans shorts that comes to my mid thigh, a white one shoulder jersey top, a wide white belt on my hip and front lace platform heels ankle boots. My hair is in a pony tail on top my head. I have applied a little pink lip gloss and some mascara to finish my look. Yeah I know my Aunt Mia has spoiled me with all this fashion lessons.

"Uncle Taylor?" I call with my right hand on my hip, since I had a little purse in my left hand. I see Uncle Taylor coming out from the stuff quarter.

"Yes, Princess?"

"Can you carry my guitar to the car, please?" I say pointing to my guitar. He nods with a smile and gets to work. I go to the kitchen and drink some water when mom comes down.

She's wearing white skinny jeans with white sleeveless tank top and a see though coral top on it. She has matching coral stilettos and hand bag with matching necklace and ear ring. I remember mom buying these when Aunt Mia had taken us shopping a few days ago. She's looking hot.

"Nice mom…Is daddy still alive after seeing you like this?" I tease her.

Mom blushes deep red "I don't know what you are talking about, young lady. But he surely gonna have a heart attack after watching you." She says folding her hands under her breasts and smirking.

"May I know, why I'm having a heart attack?" we hear dad asking while entering the kitchen. Mom and I giggle.

We see dad is wearing off-white pants, dark brown-off-white mixed check shirt, dark brown jacket and dark brown ankle boots. His hair was in its' usual messy self. He's looking like a male model. Now I know mom doesn't call him sex god without reason.

"Looking edible as usual my love" he says kissing mom's lips lustfully. Mom chuckles and returns the kiss.

"TMI!" I yell teasingly.

"Oh yeah?" dad says pulling away from mom "I'll ask about it when you are doing the same thing with you other half. By the way, someone looks beautiful" He pats my head.

"DAD! My hair! Don't ruin it." I say fixing my hair. He just laughs.

"Ok enough of you two. Come on…we gotta go." Mom sighs and pulls dad and me towards the door.

~NWY~

Our car comes to a stop in front of the Cullen mansion. I feel déjà vu watching the mansion. How many times we ran around playing on this land, those little camps, those sex under the stars and so on.

I see the door opens. Edward, Esme and Carlisle come out to welcome us. It's been 10 years since I saw those two people who were important to me after my own parents. I struggle to control the tear that wants to come out.

Mom and Dad gets out from the car and greets them both by hugging them. "Finally you guys are here. It'll be so fun" Esme squeals making everyone laugh. I focus on Edward. He wearing a dark blue jeans, grey t-shirt with colorful check shirt with it. It seems like he didn't both to shave today. His hair in a beautiful mess.

I see him look at our car but since it has dark windows he doesn't see anything.

"Our princess didn't come?" he asks mom.

"Yes of course. There…" mom turns behind her to look for me "where is she? Taylor? Is she still inside?" mom asks. I see Uncle Taylor nodding. Dad, Esme and Carlisle stops talking among them and looks at the car too.

Taking my hint, I pull out my sunglass from my purse. Placing that in place I open the door and get out. I hear a small gasp. I know it's Esme. I look up at them. Esme has her hand pressed to her mouth and Carlisle's jaw has dropped apart.

"Hello, Edward?" I greet him quietly.

Edward was looking at me with wide eyes too. I know he recognized me or rather my ten year old self. Shaking himself from the stupor he kneels down "Hey Princess? Missed me?" he asks teasingly. I just smile at him and turn to his parents.

"Hello, I'm Bella Preghiera Grey, Mr. and Mrs. Christian Grey's only daughter." I introduce myself.

"I'm Esme and this is Carlisle Cullen. We're Edward's parents."

"It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am, sir."

"The pleasure is ours, sweetheart. Welcome to our house." Carlisle says warmly. I give them a little smile and turn to Uncle Taylor "Can you carry my guitar in, please Uncle Taylor?" he nods.

I turn and leaving them behind, I enter the house. It looks the same. Only a few things have change. I head towards the living room where I hear the voices I thought I'll never hear again. When I enter the room, I see Emmett and Jasper are fighting over the game controller with a five to six year old boy in between them. My best friend Alice was sitting beside them and telling them to grow up.

Esme POV:

Oh my god! She looks just like our Bella. Only her eyes are different. But the way she talks and the way she greeted Edward, was just that way our Bella would when she was pissed at him. I understand how Edward might have felt when he learnt her name. And a few minutes ago when he saw her, his face was priceless.

We enter the living room and see Bella watching Emmett, Jasper, Josh and Alice with amusement from the entrance. Everyone gets amused watching these four together.

"Kids! Behave yourselves. Christian and Ana is here." I announce. I see Alice turn, look at Bella then me but snatches her eye to Bella again. Bella gives them a small smile. Emmett hasn't noticed Bella yet, I think since he heads for Ana and gives her a bear hug till she can't breathe.

"You big lag…can't breathe" Ana chokes out.

"Oh sorry." He chuckles and pulls away and heads to hug Christian.

"Still a huggy bear, I see." Suddenly Bella says, almost subconsciously but when she realizes what she said her smile falls away.

This time Emmett and Jasper both looks at her "BELLA?" they exclaim.

"Oh…um…uh…mom?" she panics.

Edward goes to her and putting an arm on her shoulder, he introduces "Guys, This is Bella, Ana and Christian's daughter."

"Oh…um…welcome to Chicago kid." Emmett says recovering.

"Goof ball." Bella says narrowing her eye, shrugging off Edward's arm she goes to her father and hides her face in his stomach. Christian chuckles and gives her a hug then proceeds to whisper in her ear. I remember.

Our Bella was never this comfortable with her parents. Now that I think of it, I never saw her hug Charlie. But this little one loves her parents, and doesn't hesitate to show it, that much is clear.

"Finally took some time off from your empire, son?" Charlie exclaims teasing Christian entering the room. I notice Bella tenses up at his voice and pulls back to look at him with wide eyes.

"My friend's wedding. So yeah…taking a vacation was a must." replies Christian shaking Charlie's hand.

"Meet my princess…"

"Bella" she says cutting off her father "nice to meet you, sir" she adds politely.

Charlie opens and closes his mouth a few times but no sound comes out. Before anyone can make a comment, Carlisle enters and says "Come Esme, let's sit in the porch" from the porch door.

Everyone goes to the porch and settles down. Laughter, talk, memories are being shared. I notice, Bella is sitting a little farther, tinkering on her guitar and listening to everyone. Charlie is peeking at her from time to time.

"Hello, Family" Irina comes to the porch in a summer dress. Edward smiles at her a little and beckons her to sit by him. Irina grins at him and goes to sit with him. I look at Bella who have her head down, her hair covering her face. We all hear Bella starting the first note of a song and she starts to sing along.

I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl

She looks at Edward. I don't know why but I feel like she's telling this to Edward, who looks at her with sad smile. I wonder if Edward still feels like he's cheating Bella and watching this Bella he's feeling guiltier.

I sneak in and I see your friends, and her snotty little family  
All dressed in pastel  
And she is yelling at a bridesmaid, somewhere back inside a room  
Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry 

She sings looking at Irina who is oblivious of the whole thing. Disgust and poorly concealed hatred is clear on Bella's face. I think, I'm imagining things; why would this kid glare at Irina? She doesn't even know her.

This is surely not what you thought it would be  
I lose myself in a daydream where I stand and say

Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out and they said speak now 

Bella looks up at the sky, as if imagining the event itself.

Fun and gestures are exchanged  
And the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march  
And I am hiding in the curtains  
It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be

She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen  
But I know you wish it was me, you wish it was me  
Don't you?

Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out and they said speak now

Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
Your time is running out and they said speak now

I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace  
There's the silence, there's my last chance  
I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me  
Horrified looks from everyone in the room  
But I'm only looking at you

I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl

So don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out and they said speak now

And you say lets run away now  
I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the backdoor  
Baby I didn't say my vows, so glad you were around  
When they said 'Speak now'

Bella finishes her song and stands up as everyone starts clapping. She drags her guitar inside the house without saying another word to anyone. Christian frowns and stands up but Edward stops him and goes inside behind her instead.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Here is the sixth chapter. **

**The songs I used are Taylor swift's 'Mine' and 'Speak now'. I don't think these songs were even released that time but since it's a fiction and not reality so just bear with me.**

**Next Chapter: An ominous wedding part 2**

**I hope you'll leave some review. **


	7. Chapter 7 An ominous wedding part 2

**Chapter 7 An ominous wedding part 2**

**Description: Neither Twilight nor Fifty shades of Grey or any of their characters does NOT belong to me. They belong to their rightful owners.**

**I would love to say something to be clear. I DO NOT believe in reincarnation. It's just a theory that my neighbor country India's people believes. I got the idea about reincarnation from them. I don't know if they are true or not, for me it's just a fiction theory.**

**This chapter has not gone through any Beta or pre reader. **

**NOW ****  
To clear a few things…it's now 2004 in the story where Edward is 28, Bella is 10, Christian 38 and Ana 33 years old...**

_**Oh and most important that Bella's character here is OOC. She's bitchy, devilish, possessive, hateful and downright vindictive at anyone who comes between her love, Edward. Bella is kind of supernatural. It's simply not normal for someone to take birth twice. She has telekinesis, voice mimicking, and shield type something(haven't decide on the last on yet) and maybe some more, not sure yet. So some things will happen that's not normal. **_

Every kid has a kid crush who they want to marry when they become big. But Bella isn't having a kid crush here, even though her parents thinks so. That's why they and Edward are not reacting.

**One more thing, I don't know if this time of cloths were even available in 2004 or if these designers were even launched. None of this is real. They are just the fragment of my imagination and nothing else. So if something doesn't add up. Please remember it a story not reality. It doesn't have to have everything real.**

**18 March 2004**

**EPOV:**

I follow Bella to our guest room. I see her throwing her guitar on the bed and then unceremoniously flop down on it herself. She sighs and throws a hand over her eyes. I know she is more mature, observant and intelligent for her years. Christian tells me how Bella had already graduated from junior high. I enter the room, closing the door behind me. I pull a chair from balcony and take a sit in front of her.

"What's going on, princess?" I ask quietly. She doesn't respond for a while, making me think maybe she has fallen asleep. But then she moves and sits up slowly. A devastated shadow covering her usually calm face.

"Do you remember the dream I told you about? The last time we talked?" She asks not looking up at me.

"I remember. The dream where you heard the song?" I assure her because I do remember. It still bugs the hell out of me whenever I think about it.

"I had more after you left. Usually snippets. First they didn't make sense but one day I saw your face. You were young. You were playing baseball or maybe trying to would be the correct word. I saw the ball being thrown at you, me cheering you, you having heard look at me and the ball hitting in your stomach. Then I woke up. I talked to my psychiatrist about it. He said maybe I was missing you and imagining things like that. But they felt like memories. Did that really happened, Edward?" She asks looking at me. I freeze hearing that. How can that be possible?

"It did…" I reply inaudibly "I was 14." I add.

"After that night, the dreams continued. I saw this house a lot. I saw you and that girl who looks like me, doing stuff and making those noises that mom and dad makes when they are in their room." She says, blushing deep red. I feel my cheek warming too.

"What else did you see?" I ask leaning on my knees.

"Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Charlie, Renee…but all of them were young." She says, puzzled.

"Renée? You didn't saw Renée today." I ask curious.

"I saw that girl calling her mom Renee." She explains.

"Maybe you were having premonitions or something." I try to find logic.

"I saw you getting down on one knee under the fireworks in front of the pond asking her to marry you too. The girl I saw wasn't Irina either." She says looking right in my eyes. I know she's talking about Bella. Because I never got down on knee for Irina.

"It was Bella, My wife." I explain looking down, suddenly feeling very ashamed of myself.

"I know." She whispers, walking to the window "Do you love Irina?" suddenly she asks with her back towards me.

"She loves me and is a good friend." I state lamely.

"That's not a good reason to marry anyone." She snaps looking back.

"It's complicated, you are only ten. You won't understand." I say getting up from my seat and heading towards the door.

"I understand more than you think." She mutters to herself but I hear her clear as water.

I turn around, confused "Oh really? You understand? Then tell me what other reason can there be?" I ask angrily. She doesn't know anything. She's just a kid.

"You seemed to be stopped thinking with your heart and have started to think with your precious male organ." She says venomously. Her eyes are burning with anger. I gape at her response.

"What…no…it's not…"

"Save it! You're nothing but a betrayer." she holds up her hand and turns back towards the window.

"Be…Bella?"

"Go away." She yells. I shut my mouth and leave the room. Why do I feel like I just had an argument with my beloved Bella and not Christian's daughter? I'm more confused than ever.

**BPOV:**

After Edward leaves the room, I can't stop my tears anymore. He forgot me because he couldn't handle his dick? He wants friends with benefits with a Blondie, huh? I'll see how he does that.

"You are a betrayer, Cullen. I don't know about a Swan but a Grey makes sure that when they want something they get it. And if not they makes sure no one else does. YOU…ARE…MINE. I'll make sure that no one else ever gets you." I promise myself.

**28 March 2004**

Ten days has gone by. I have a plan that will make sure that Edward doesn't get married until I'm of the age. He tried to talk to me a few times but I just glared at him and left.

It's 10.30pm now. I've noticed that every night after dinner, Irina takes a walk by the family pond. The pond that holds lots of happy memories will now hold her down. I smile to myself. I've been stalking her these last few days to get an idea of her routine. And she is a creature of habit.

Just in time, I see her walking by the pond "Hey Irina?" I call her. She smiles looking at me. The last time she smiles…Poor thing. "Can you help? My purse fell down." I explain pouting.

"Sure, Bella. Purse is a very important accessory for girls." she says as she kneels down and stretches her hand towards water. I cover us both with my shield so that no sound can get out. I look in the direction of the boulder that I planted before and pick it up in the air using my telekinesis.

Taking a deep breath I bash it on her head with all my strength. She slums down on the pier. I bash her head twice more to make sure she's dead. I use my shield and push her in the water.

I sigh in relief and go straight to her room through the back door. Since she and her family members are staying in this house too. On the west wing is her room/ guest room. I enter her room without touching anything. Using my shield I place the suicide note on her bed with a red rose and leave.

I know you must be wondering why I placed the rose. Well every morning since I came to Chicago, I noticed that she gives Edward one as a symbol of her love. Even though he does return her anything, he still accepts the rose with a smile making me boil inside.

I enter my room and with a satisfied smile on my smile I go to sleep and wait for the next day to come.

**NEXT DAY: 29 March 2004**

The bird chirping noise has me awake from my sleep. I wash up and am excited to see the event's turnabout. I wear my plum sleeveless cotton dress with matching ankle sandals and hair clip. I take my guitar and go to the kitchen. I see Alice and Jasper's Son, Josh eating breakfast on the breakfast bar. I take some juice and cereal and joining him, start eating mine too. We talk a while about school and friends. He asks me to teach him play guitar. I agree and we go in the backward and sit under a tree and I start teaching him the basics.

I look around and see everyone has woke up and some of them are having breakfast and some has started to come to the backward to sit a chat. Josh finishes his tinkering on the guitar and hands it back to me. I start to play a song and singing along.

Seems like just yesterday, you were a part of me

I used to stand so tall, I used to be so strong

Your arms around me tight, everything it felt so right

Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong

Now I can't breathe, no I can't sleep

I'm barely hanging on

Here I am, once again

I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up, deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these hazel eyes

I see Edward coming out and taking a seat a few feet away from me along with my parents. Mom asks something to Alice and she starts to bounce.

I told you everything, opened up and let you in

You made me feel alright, for once in my life

Now all that's left of me is what I pretend to be

So together, but so broken up inside

Cause I can't breathe, no I can't sleep

I'm barely hanging on

Here I am, once again

I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up, deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me, then spit me out

For hating you, I blame myself

Seeing you, it kills me now

No, I don't cry on the outside anymore

Anymore

Edward looks behind and stares for a while, then looks down hiding his green eyes from me. I see Irina's parent and some of their socialite friends coming out and joining everyone. No one has noticed that Irina isn't here yet.

Here I am, once again

I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up, deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am, once again

I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up, deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these hazel eyes

I finish and everyone claps. I smile and tinker mindlessly on my guitar, waiting for someone to notice Irina's absence.

"Hey, where's Irina? Didn't she wake up yet?" Esme asks.

"I didn't see her yet." He mom answers.

"I'll go and call her." offers Alice and bouncing on her heels he goes inside.

After a while Alice comes out with the latter and rose, confusion is clear on her face "She's not in her room but I found this addressed to you." She motions towards Edward. She hands him the rose but doesn't give him the latter "I'll be reading it…loudly." She says running away. Edward chases her calling after her. But Alice is fast. She climbs on the tree house and starts to read the letter while Edward is stopped by Emmett and Jasper.

"My dear Edward,

The very first moment I saw you, I knew you are the person I want to marry but when I got to know you I understood that for you I was never the one. You were always a loyal friend and lover. But I never saw the love in your eyes that I saw you having when you caress Bella's photo in your wallet.

I agreed to marry you but these last few days were hard. You didn't take part in any work of the wedding. Your heart wasn't in here from the beginning." Alice stops and looks at Edward once, then goes back to reading.

"But I love you Edward and I can't live in a world here you're not mine. So I'm going from this world forever. You remember, once you told me how you proposed Bella in front of your family pond. Tonight I'm finishing myself there.

Yours always

Irina"

By the time Alice finishes reading the letter everyone is on their feet. Edward runs towards the pond, following by Irina's dad, Emmett, Jasper, my dad and Carlisle. The women follow them too. I walk slowly to them. When I reach them, I see Edward, Emmett, dad and Jasper is in the water, searching for Irina. Edward goes under the water again and after a few seconds comes up with Irina's body. Irina's mom breaks into heart breaking sobs. Irina's father joins her with his silent tears. Edward seems shell shocked.

He puts Irina's body on the shore and everyone get out of the water. Jasper calls 911. I walk to mommy slowly with a pouty face.

"Mommy? Mommy?" I call her, loud enough for everyone to listen. Mom looks down and pats my head. She has tears in her eyes too. "Why every girl Edward dates or wants to marry dies, mommy?" I ask her innocently. From the corner of my eye, I see everyone turn to me to listen.

"What do you mean, sweetheart?" mom asks confuse.

"First his Bella, then Tanya…you remember the girl who hit me? Then the girl who came to my birthday and now…Irina. Don't you think it's too much of a coincident? It's like he's cursed or something. That whoever he tries to get together ends up dying." I can already hear the whispers to begin between everyone. I look at Edward who was looking at me in disbelief. I pout and hug my mom and look up at her.

Mom seems shocked by my observation "It's…its nothing like that…I'm sure." she stammers.

"If your son was cursed, then why didn't you stop them from dating?" Irina's mom yells at Esme and Carlisle.

"I'll sue you for this." Her father says and hugs his wife tighter to him.

"It's nothing like that…He's not…" Esme trails off not knowing what to say. 

The police and paramedics come and takes away Irina's body. Her parents go back to their house after cussing Edward thoroughly.

A few days passes by. The autopsy report says that Irina jumped into the water and hit her head with some rock at the bottom. Her parent tried to sue the Cullens but with Dad and Charlie's help it was shot down; after all, the law doesn't believe in curses.

Everyone is in the living room, discussing about the matter when I enter the room with Josh. We both were banned from the room when they started talking about this stuff three hours ago but with my shield's help, I heard everything.

Just seconds before entering the room, I start to say loudly so that everyone can hear but I know only Edward will understand "Hey Josh? Did you see the anime "Betrayal knows my name"? I ask looking at Edward who snaps his head up to look at me.

"No...Interesting name though. What is it about?" he asks taking a sit on his father's lap. I do the same with my father. Everyone but Edward is watching us in amusement since we have cut the off and started talking about Anime.

"It's about the demon prince who falls in love with his human mistress and then betrays his own clan to keep her safe but doesn't betray his human lover. When she dies he waits for her year after year till she takes birth again. These processes continue for thousands of years until his human lover, Yuki takes birth as a boy. The fighting scenes are awesome. You'll love it." At this point I start to pace in front of everyone, talking animatedly "I wish I had a demon loving me like that. At least they are better than humans who just can't wait to move on." I finish looking at Edward then swiftly look at Josh who was jumping up and down like his mother on his father's lap.

"I wanna see. I wanna se." he exclaims.

"I have cds of the series. I'll send you when I'm home." I offer smiling affectionately. He's just like the brother I always wanted. An idea sparks in my head.

I turn to my parents "Can I have a brother like him? You guys can adopt, right? Can I have one? like in a few months?" Mom and dad gapes at me while everyone in the room burst into laughter.

"Why adopt? Why not give birth?" asks Alice.

I turn towards her with a mysterious smile and reply "if not for adoption, my dad wouldn't be here." I explain. Mom and dad had told me their whole story. He thought I should know and I respect my parents for that. It helped me understand them better.

"You are adopted, Christian?" Asks Carlisle.

Dad nods proudly and replies "yes I am and I love my parents for that."

"I never would have guessed." Esme says smiling.

"Elliot and Mia are adopted too." Dad adds smiling as mom snuggles into him.

"Back to the point. Can I have a brother?" I ask getting their attention.

"How about when we go home and start the process?" mom offers.

"Yay!" both Josh and I jump up and start clapping happily.

Everyone goes back to talk about my potential baby brother. I sit next to Edward and smile "Sucks to be you, huh?" I tease. He looks at me and whispers "May I talk to you alone?" I nod. "Follow me" he orders before getting up and head towards his room. I look around and see everyone is busy talking, no one notices.

Smiling, I follow him after a few minutes. I enter his room closing the door behind me "You wanted to talk?" I ask softly. He was standing by his window.

"Without Bella's accident, during every other accident you were around. That is the second thing that they all had in common, you know?" he says without turning.

I walk up to his side, and stand besides his facing the window. "During the first two, I was five and in this on I'm ten. Do you mean it's my fault?" I turn to see his face.

"Sorry but it's strange. When I started thinking what these three had common...you are the only other person who came up." He explains, seems to get frustrated.

"Oh." I don't say anything more, smiling inwardly. We stand there silently for a while.

"Let's go down." I offer. He nods and follows.

We situate ourselves on the porch chairs and start playing my guitar "This song is dedicated to you." I say looking at him. He nods and gives me his attention.

You and I walk a fragile line

I have known it all this time

But I never thought I'd live to see it break

It's getting dark and it's all too quiet

And I can't trust anything now

And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake

Oh, I'm holding my breath

Won't lose you again

Something's made your eyes go cold

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this

I thought I had you figured out

Something's gone terribly wrong

You're all I wanted

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this

I thought I had you figured out

Can't breathe whenever you're gone

Can't turn back, now I'm haunted 

Stood there and watched you walk away

From everything we had

But I still mean every word I said to you

He would try (to) take away my pain

And he just might make me smile

But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead

Oh, I'm holding my breath

Won't see you again

Something keeps me holding on to nothing

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this

I thought I had you figured out

Something's gone terribly wrong

You're all I wanted

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this

I thought I had you figured out

Can't breathe whenever you're gone

Can't turn back, now I'm haunted

I know, I know, I just know

You're not gone. You can't be gone. No.

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this

I thought I had you figured out

Something's gone terribly wrong

Won't finish what you started

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this

I thought I had you figured out

Can't breathe whenever you're gone

Can't go, back I'm haunted

Oh

You and I walk a fragile line

I have known it all this time

Never ever thought I'd see it break.

Never thought I'd see it...

I finish as he claps. Wiping a stray tear drop, he smiles and stands up staring at the trees behind. "Do you really think I betrayed Bella?" he asks.

"I do." I whisper placing my guitar down. He nods nut doesn't offer to say anything.

**A/N: Here is the seventh chapter. **

**The songs I used are Kelly Clarkson's "Behind These Hazel Eyes" &amp; Taylor swift's 'Haunted'. I don't think these songs were even released that time but since it's a fiction and not reality so just bear with me.**

**Next Chapter: my soul still loves you**

**I hope you'll leave some review and suggestions. It'll be great help. **


	8. Chapter 8 arrival of new members

**Chapter 8 arrival of new members**

**Description: Neither Twilight nor Fifty shades of Grey or any of their characters does NOT belong to me. They belong to their rightful owners. But I do own Skylar Augustus Grey and Rosemarie Meadow Grey.**

**I would love to say something to be clear. I DO NOT believe in reincarnation. It's just a theory that my neighbor country India's people believes. I got the idea about reincarnation from them. I don't know if they are true or not, for me it's just a fiction theory.**

**This chapter has not gone through any Beta or pre reader. Mistakes are mine.**

**NOW ****  
To clear a few things…it's now 2013 in the story where Edward is 37, Bella is 19, Christian is 47, Ana is 42, Skylar 19 and Meadow 5 years old...**

_**Oh and most important that Bella's character here is OOC. She's bitchy, devilish, possessive, hateful and downright vindictive at anyone who comes between her love, Edward. Bella is kind of supernatural. It's simply not normal for someone to take birth twice. She has telekinesis, voice mimicking, and shield type something(haven't decide on the last on yet) and maybe some more, not sure yet. So some things will happen that's not normal. **_

_**I'm using Ouran Academy's name; which is NOT my discovery. It belongs to the makers of "Ouran high school host club"**_

**So I've decided to write about Bella's life for 9 years in this chapter. Edward will return on the next Chapter.**

**8 may 2013**

**BPOV: **

It's been 9 years since I saw Edward last. After our talk on his porch, we stayed a few more days but Edward had become a little distant. We returned with the promise to meet again.

After a few months, Mom and Dad were able to adopt my brother, Skylar. He was 10 years old. I remember that day, when we went to the orphanage in search of my new brother; he kind of struck a chord in my heart.

I was walking around the backyard of the orphanage and talking to the kids to find out with whom I feel connected. I heard a bird flying by making cute noises, so I looked up and I saw…him. He was staring at the sky through the window. His head was against the glass of the window. The sadness in his eyes was nothing I saw before. I didn't ask for permission. I climbed the stairs and went into his room. Opening the door, I didn't talk; just took a seat beside him silently and sat there.

After half an hour I looked at him. He had unnatural black hair surrounded by plumes of white which I later find out that he had dyed his red hairs. From his style it was clear that he was an emo kid. He had spider bites on the right side of his lips; an eyebrow piercing on the left brow and tongue piercing which he showed me later said it was his latest piercing. His hair was cut into long bangs brushed in one side covering his right eye with spiky hairs in the back.

"Will you be my brother?" I asked quietly. He snapped put of whatever trance he was in and looked at me.

"Me? Your brother? Why?" he asked in disbelief.

"You seem like the brother I always wanted…and you have a good sense of style." I shrugged.

He stared at me for a while then messed my hair with his hand smiling "Silly girl." He said.

"Let's go. And mess my hair again, and I'll pinch you in your gut." I threatened him, all while dragging him behind me to the main office.

Opening the door with a bang, I announced "I found him." I dragged him in the room. Mom and Dad looked at us with surprise looks on their face. Dad looked him up and down a few times, then looked at me and said "Okay. Help him pack his bags. We'll finish the papers." I smiled at him brightly. I knew he'll get me anything; even an undisciplined child. I dragged Skylar behind me to his room.

"You do realize I don't know my brother's name yet, don't you?" I asked placing my hands on my hips.

"I'm Skylar." He replied

"I'm Bella."

"I don't think your parents will adopt me. I'm a trouble kid." He said with a sad smile. I send my shield to the main office to hear what was being said and heard "But you don't understand, Mr. Grey. He's a trouble child. He has awful nightmares, he fights and he has that creepy style of his." The bitch says making me frown. Skylar titled his head and gave me curious looks.

I shake my head at him and continued to listen "That's my to-be son you're talking about, Ms. Dylan. I ask you to remember that. And we are adopting him." My dad replied glaring at her which made her eyes go wide with fear.

"And we are reporting you to your higher officer. They should know how you talk about children here." added mom coldly. God! in that moment I would've gave my life for those two.

I sigh happily "Soon you're coming home." I whispered to Skylar.

"Why do I feel like you've heard what is being said in there?" he asked with a suspicious smile.

I just beamed at him and went to look at his closet "Hmm…you don't have much. We need to buy some cloths." though it may seem I was suggesting that but I was actually just telling him. I flipped open my phone and called our family's personal shopper "Hey Ms. Acton. Yeah I need a full closet; from underwear to bathroom stuff to every little thing a preteen boy, my age, might want. Oh yeah? Wait…let me ask him." I move my phone from my ear a little, and ask "What's your pant size?"

"um…28/30." He offered, confused as hell.

"28/30…" I passed the information along with his shoe size, height, which underwear he prefers and all other details that she might need to shop.

After finishing my phone call, I called Uncle Elliot to meet me in our house that Sunday with the decorator I used for my rooms renovation.

"This Sunday you are coming to our home and we'll have a meeting with some people and we'll decorate your new room." I informed.

"Um…eh…" He stammered.

"Already called them, I see." Dad said from the doorway. I beamed at him and nodded like a bubble head.

"Skylar? Let us introduce ourselves. I'm Christian Grey and this is my wife, Anastasia Grey. We are Bella's parents and soon will be yours. I want to ask" he kneels down in front of Skylar who flinched a little at the proximity. Mom and I both noticed that and I'm sure Dad did too but he didn't react "Will you give us the honor of being you parents?" he asked. Skylar looked at me, then at mom's hopeful face and then dad's and replied shyly "the honor will be mine."

Dad grinned affectionately "may I hug my son then?" he asked. Like I said dad noticed his flinching. Skylar looked at him in horror first but then relaxed as I yelled "FAMILY HUG TIME!" and we all hugged him at the same time.

It took one whole week to finish Skylar's room, which was right across the hall from my room. He had chosen brown and black combination for his room. It's looked great after it was done. He had a walk in closet (by my request) which was filled with his new cloths according to his style.

Dad never commented on his style. One day at breakfast, mom asked curiously why he didn't say anything since Dad liked everything pristine. He smiled at us both and replied "A person's style doesn't show their heart. Their behavior does. As long as he wears expensive cloths, I don't care what he wears. And those piercings? Maybe I wouldn't have given him the permission to do it if he asked but those piercings does look great on him." Dad said chuckling.

Mom gaped at him for a while "Who are you and what did you do to my Pristine Control Freak Christian?" she teased. Dad just chuckled and shook him head winking at me. I giggled at joy. My dad was so cool!

In three weeks, Skylar officially become from Skylar Roger James to Skylar Augustus Grey. Mom asked Skylar if he wanted to keep his middle name, he said no. So Dad gave him the name Augustus. Skylar loved it.

He was up in the sky during the tour of our house after he came home finally. I had included a dressing table with makeup kits in his room. He announced me the best sister of the century after discovering that.

Time started passing by after that but a new problem aroused. I noticed Skylar talked to everyone when necessary but had a tendency to hide behind me. With dad he was the most uncomfortable. No one knew why because he didn't agree to go to a Psychiatrist. So one day when our parents went to some ball, I ambushed him.

"Tell me, why are so uncomfortable with daddy?" I asked placing my hands on my hips.

"You…Bells you won't understand."He whispered brokenly.

"I know and understand more that you think, brother dear. Now spill. You call me your best friend. And best friends share." I explain placing my hand on his shoulder. So he said. When he was six, his mom died and since then till he was nine, his own father raped him and rented Skylar to his father's friends to do the same. That's why he was scared of men. By the time he finished, he was crying and I was fuming. "No one touches my brother and gets away with it" I stated.

I flipped my phone open and called dad "Grey" As usual he answered without looking at his caller id.

"Come home. NOW. Family Emergency." I snapped and ended the call.

Within fifteen minutes they arrived home. I took Skylar to the living room and told our parent everything. Dad was furious and promised Skylar that he'll never have to be afraid of anyone again. He ordered Uncle Taylor to investigate Skylar's scum of a sperm donor and a few days later found out that he was killed in jail.

After that, I went to a private school in Japan. I know you must be wondering why in Japan and why not London…it was my request. I researched and found this school. Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to have the honor to study here the elite private school, Ouran Academy. In this academy, studies the futures of business world.

But that wasn't the reason why I went there. Even though Skylar opened up a bit, I noticed he was still using me as his shield. So to get him closer to my parent, I insisted that they send me to Ouran Academy. This reason Skylar and my parents didn't know though or he would have insisted to come along or wouldn't have let me come.

Mom and Dad continued to visit Chicago every few months. Edward and his family members came to Seattle too. But I never met them, just heard that they visited Seattle when I visited during vacations. I was in connect with Josh though. Even thousands of miles apart, Josh, Skylar and I become best friends forever.

Skylar opened up to Josh when during his summer vacation he came over to Seattle to our home. Since I was in Japan, they hung out and skyped me together. That's how we became friends.

Skylar had opened up with our parent (especially dad) more but started laughing and talking from the bottom of his heart when our parents gave us a new sibling, our baby sister Rosemarie Meadow Grey. When everyone asked about the name, dad started saying something about conceiving her in our private meadow on Rosemarie flowers or something. Skylar and I was 13 then, we scream 'TMI' and ran away from that hospital room.

Meadow's name was another issue. We heard Emmett had married a girl named Rosalie aka Rose and according to mom she's a little bitchy. I disliked her immediately even though I never met her. So after arguing with my parent for four hours straight, they agreed to call our sister Meadow instead of Rose or Marie.

~NWY~

Since I had already gone through high school in my past life and spent my childhood reading college books, it was easy for me to graduate college with highest degree in Business, Marketing and Human Psychology by the time I turned seventeen.

I've been managing the Japan brunch of GEH for last two years. And now at the age of 19, I'll finally be going home, to Seattle after 8 years.

Skylar is in sophomore year in UW. He's majoring in Child Psychology with a business minor at dad's request. It's not like he didn't get accepted in more Honorable school but he wanted to stay close to home.

Meadow, well…she's now 5. Her talking is still childish. When I said that a few months ago, Skylar reminded me rolling his eyes that not everyone reborn like I did with a 19 year old soul trapped in their body. Oh yes! I told him everything, from my past life to present. He knows about Edward, Tanya, That red head and Irina too.

I thought he'll hate me after that but soon realized that he's a loyal friend and brother. I f he saw me crying, he'll ask "Whose ass am I kicking?" If I ever arrive at his door with a corpse, he won't ask me questions; he'll just take a shovel and help me bury the body. Not that I'll ask him to do that. He said he'll help me anyway. That day, our friendship strengthened farther.

**A/N: Here is chapter 8. **

**Next Chapter: my soul still loves you**

**I hope you'll leave some review and suggestions. It'll be great help. **


	9. Chapter 9 my soul still loves you

**Chapter 9 my soul still loves you**

**Description: Neither Twilight nor Fifty shades of Grey or any of their characters does NOT belong to me. They belong to their rightful owners. But I do own Skylar Augustus Grey and Rosemarie Meadow Grey.**

**I would love to say something to be clear. I DO NOT believe in reincarnation. It's just a theory that my neighbor country India's people believes. I got the idea about reincarnation from them. I don't know if they are true or not, for me it's just a fiction theory.**

**This chapter has not gone through any Beta or pre reader. Mistakes are mine.**

**NOW ****  
To clear a few things…it's now 2013 in the story where Edward is 37, Bella is 19, Christian is 47, Ana is 42, Skylar 19 and Meadow 5 years old...**

_**Oh and most important that Bella's character here is OOC. She's bitchy, devilish, possessive, hateful and downright vindictive at anyone who comes between her love, Edward. Bella is kind of supernatural. It's simply not normal for someone to take birth twice. She has telekinesis, voice mimicking, and shield type something(haven't decide on the last on yet) and maybe some more, not sure yet. So some things will happen that's not normal. **_

**8 may 2013**

**BPOV: **

The private plane of GEH landed on Sea-Tec without a hitch. I'm waiting till the pilot announces that it's safe to remove the seatbelts. When he finally announces I sigh happily. Finally I'm home for good. I remove my seatbelt and get up from the seat, stretching a bit. I fix my red corset top. It has a series of roses running from my right shoulder to my left hip. I'm wearing a white skintight pant with matching red belt, red ankle stilettos, bracelet and purse. I fix my make up a bit then pull on my matching white jacket.

With grace I get out of the plane and head towards the waiting car. I relax into the car and close my eyes for a nap. I didn't get the chance to sleep in the plane since I was working on an important merger and acquisition with a company. By the time I finished my work, we were already on Seattle sky.

Sawyer, my security detail and driver opens the door for me, which wakes me up from my little nap. I smile at him nicely, which he returns formally. Getting out of the car, I go inside to meet my family.

"Mom, I'm home!" I yell happily.

Suddenly, I find myself in a bone crushing hug and in the air "Mom, Skylar is trying to kill me…again." I choke out. He pulls away faster than light. I smirk at him.

He huffs folding his hands against his chest "She's lying." He yells.

"You two started again? Skylar, let your sister breathe when you hug her. Stop trying to squeeze her guts out." Mom scolds him teasingly. I make a face at the whole 'gut out' comment. The graphic was disgusting.

"Eeewww… Anyway, Hi mom. Missed you?" I say hugging my mom and kissing her on her cheek. Then over her shoulder I see dad coming down the stairs. "Please tell me, you two weren't doing what I think you were doing." I pleaded.

"They were. Trust me; the sound proof system doesn't have a chance against them." Skylar teases them, while giving me a one arm hug, this time slower and softer.

Mom turns red at his comment but Dad! Well he looks pretty proud of himself "Welcome home, princess." he greets me giving a hug.

"Aww…daddy I missed you." I say snuggling into his chest.

"Missed you too, baby girl and I'm proud of you. I saw the reports and I must say you're one awesome business woman." He pats on my head. I beam at that.

"Where's my baby sis?" I ask looking at mom.

She sighs and replies "Mia."

"Oh!" I nod in understanding. Meadow is with Aunt Mia means Aunt Mia has taken Meadow for shopping.

"Is Alyssa with them too?" I ask. Alyssa is Uncle Ethan and Aunt Mia's 8 years old daughter. She's a sweet girl.

Mom nods and smiles "Come on. You must be tired. Go freshen up, have something to eat and go to bed. I don't want to see your face before 9 hours. Understand?" she says sternly.

"Yes ma'am." I mumble. After leaving everyone a 'See ya later', I run to my room.

**10 may 2013 (Friday)**

I wake up with a smile on my face. I have a feeling that today will be interesting for some reason. I sit up on my bed and stretch my arm above my bed, yawning.

"Bells? May I in?" asks the sweetest voice.

"Come in!" I reply in a sing song voice. Meadow opens the door slowly and peeks through the crack. "Aww…is it my little pixie?" I ask smiling. She gives her childish giggle and runs up to me. I held out my arms and catch her. After pulling her up my bed, I smother her with kisses all over her face, which ensures more laughter.

"I missted you." She says when I pull away and cuddle with her.

"I missed you too. How was your three days long slumber party?" I ask sitting her on my knee.

"Lots fun. We…we ate cakes, buy cloths, choes and nail painted." She goes on. I hear her chatter with glee. She talks so cutely.

When I was in Japan, Meadow decided she liked my room better. Mom called me one day and asked what to do. I asked them to give me a new room and give Meadow my previous room. Meadow was on cloud nine hearing that. Next vacation when I came home, I redecorated my new room.

This time I choose violet and bright white combination color scheme for my bedroom to give it a luxury impression; not that it wasn't luxurious already. After all since I have given my room happily to my little sis, dad offered me the second big room of the house. We have eleven bedrooms in our house, so it isn't a big deal but still made me very happy. Dad offered Skylar another room too but he said he loves his room just the way it is. Since he doesn't stay here all the time, so it doesn't matter.

I ask Meadow to meet me in the dining room and excuse myself. I finish taking shower, brush my teeth and pull on a black shorts and red tank top. I left my hair to dry in air and go downstairs.

Skylar is already sitting on the table with mom and Meadow. Aunt Gail is preparing what smells like French toast. I pour myself a glass of juice and join them on the table.

"Okay family. I have a good news." Dad says with a huge smile entering the room. It seems like he was in his office.

"Go on." Mom nods.

"Well as you know even though Edward was supposed to take the CEO position in their Seattle brunch, he didn't take it then and managed the company from Chicago. But now he decided to step up to the CEO position. This means, he's coming back to Seattle. And he decided to permanently moving in here." He informs with a huge grin.

I frown "Dad? As well as I know Edward, there's no way he's coming here without any reason. What happened exactly?" I ask.

Dad sighs "yes, honey. You are right. The ex-CEO was stealing money for personal use from company and lied that it was used for the company. Since he used the money for his wife's chemo therapies and not something else, Edward didn't fire him from the company but removed him from CEO's post and decided to step up himself." dad explained.

"Hmmm…that's was very kind of Edward, not firing the employ." Mom comments. Dad just nods biting on his French toast.

"Well family, I have news too." Skylar says "Dad, I got a job at a café as the manager. I decide to rent an apartment there. It has two rooms. If I take roommate with me, I can easily manage it." He says proudly.

Dad smile "Congrats, son. I'm happy for you but make sure your lessons done suffer." He states. Skylar nods happily.

"Do you have anyone in mind for the roommate?" mom asks, always worried for her kids.

"I talked to someone but it's not sure yet. I'll let you know." He answers, and then looks at me to see me already bouncing on my chair. He sighs "Yes you can decorate." he answers my unasked question.

"Yay!" I screech like an airhead. "You're the best brother ever." I say giving him a huge hug.

After breakfast Skylar takes Meadow with him to drop her to her per-school before going to college. I roam around the house for a while before I get bored and yell "Daddy, can I come to office with you?"

"I wouldn't expect anything less..." he answers. I grin and run to my room to get ready for the day.

~NWY~

Dad shows me my cabin at Grey House. When I asked him what position I will be taking, he said with a smirk that I won't be here long. Whatever that means.

I'm wearing from 2013 summer new fashion formal work wear collection a peach color short sleeve set skirt professional suit with matching stilettos. I have my hair down with big curls in the lower half. With Smokey makeup, light pink lipstick, a simple pearl necklace and some silver- golden mixed bangles I have finished my look.

I take a seat on my chair and start browsing through the files dad had left in my cabin. After a while my phone rings.

"Grey?" I answer without looking up from files.

"Whoa! Like father like daughter, huh?" a familiar voice teases.

"Edward?" I screech like an airhead…again. What's wrong with me?

He laughs obviously thinking the same thing "First welcome home and second I have a very important thing to ask." he says with a serious tone but I know he has a slight smile on his face.

"Yes, Go on."

"I hope you heard that I'm coming back?" he asks.

"Yes…dad told us this morning."

"Good. I've seen your works in your Japan brunch and I must say, I'm more than proud. So I talked to your dad and I want to offer you a position in my company in our Seattle brunch."

"Huh? Really? What position is it exactly?" I ask already in cloud nine.

"COO. The 'Chief Operating Officer' position." I can hear the smile in his voice, like he knows I'll agree, which I will. But he's just being cocky.

"Don't be so cocky. You know I'd love to take it." I say almost bouncing on my chair.

He chuckles and asks "So…I'll meet you in two hours? outside of airport?"

"Airport? Where are you calling from exactly?" I ask closing my flies.

"On air. Private plane."

"That explains. Okay…meet you soon then."

"Yeah. See ya soon, princess."

"Hmm." With that we hang up.

~NWY~

**Airport**

**EPOV:**

It's been 9 years since I saw princess face to face. I've seen her pictures as she grew up. As days passed by, she looked more and more like my Bella. It was like Bella, in more stylish cloths and a good sense of makeup. My Bella was confident, a little shy, slightly possessive, not very much into fashion and loving.

But this Bella? Oh my! She's a fashionista. She confident, comfortable in her own skin, lethal from what I heard, snatches what she wants, extremely possessive, cunning and intelligent to a T. At the ripe age of 17 she had three highest degrees in her possession and became a shrewd business woman when she started managing GEH's Japan brunch.

Six months after that disaster wedding when Christian and Ana came to visit Chicago, I told them about Bella and how their daughter was looking more and more like her. They smiled and joked about me marrying princess when she grows up. I don't think they took me seriously.

Anyways, now she is coming to work with me. I just hope everything goes well and I can restrain myself from doing anything stupid.

I get down from the plane to see a SUV waiting for me. The door opens and the sexiest long legs come out of it. Then I notice whoever this is, is wearing peach color suits with tight skirt, which by the way comes to her mid thigh. I hear a throat clearing, so I look up and see Bella smirking at me with a naughty smile on lips.

"Don't you look ravishing." She comments looking me up and down "Someone kept himself well maintained, huh?" she teases.

"Is your dad aware of your outfit?" I tease back.

"Hah. Very funny." She replies, scowling. Then in a blink of my eyes she's hugging me. I widen my eyes. Her whole body is deliciously wrapped up against mine.

'Get a grip. She's a child damn it!' I scold myself.

By the time Bella pulls away, I have schooled my reacting to nonchalant. We get in the car and chat all the way to the office.

"Hey, where will the bags go?" she asks worried.

"I've bought a condo. Three bedrooms, three bathrooms, a huge kitchen, living room, office room and a huge balcony. Didn't decorate it yet though. But what's the big difference will it make anyway. It works."

"Aww…it sounds so good. Can I decorate it for you? Please say yes…Please say yes… Please… Please?" she whines making me laugh at her antics.

"Okay…only if you get time from all the work I'm gonna make you do at office." I smirk. She frowns and then pokes her tongue at me and with a huff turns away from me, which makes me laugh even more.

The car stops in front of the building of Cullen Empire. "You remember Elliot building this for me?" I ask smiling softly.

"I remember." She replies softly.

"Come on. Let's go in." I say tapping on her shoulder. She nodded and goes to open the door. "Hey? What do you think you're doing?" I ask frowning. She looks at me and raises her eyebrow, clearly not understanding. I sigh "When I'm around, let me open the doors for you, okay?" ask. She smirks and nods looking at my eyes.

I get out of the car from my side and rounding the car, I open the door for Bella. She chuckles at my antics (I guess) and comes out like a superstar. We head inside the building, where first thing that I see is the receptionist is filing her nails and asks "If you don't have an appointment, then I ask you to leave."

"And I ask you better concentrate on your job or else there will be no job." I warn her sternly.

She looks up, then jumps and stands up "sorry sir." I roll my eyes and dismiss her with a wave of my hand.

When Bella and I enter the elevator, Bella bursts into laughter "Did you see her face? She was so horrified." She chokes out in between her laughter. I just shake my head.

I show Bella around the floor and explain that the top floor has only four cabins with their own secretary's space and a break room. CEO, CTO, COO and CFO occupies the cabins.

"Your cabin is to my left and the other cabin on my right is CFO's, who is by the way, Jasper. You remember him?" I ask her curiously.

"Yeah I remember him. But…Jasper? Was he here before too?"

"No but I asked him to join here in Seattle brunch as CFO since Josh wants to transfer in UW. So Alice thought of moving in Seattle would be a good idea." I explain.

"Really? Josh is coming to Seattle? Oh my gosh! That's a freaking good news. Skylar will be over the moon." She exclaims.

I sigh to myself. Even though Bella is an intelligent young woman, she still is just a teenager. The days will be very entertaining with her. I smile shaking my head.

**A/N: Here is chapter 9. **

**I hope you'll leave some review and suggestions. It'll be great help. **


	10. Chapter 10 secret reveals

**Chapter 10 secret reveals**

**Description: Neither Twilight nor Fifty shades of Grey or any of their characters does NOT belong to me. They belong to their rightful owners. But I do own Skylar Augustus Grey and Rosemarie Meadow Grey.**

**I would love to say something to be clear. I DO NOT believe in reincarnation. It's just a theory that my neighbor country India's people believes. I got the idea about reincarnation from them. I don't know if they are true or not, for me it's just a fiction theory.**

**This chapter has not gone through any Beta or pre reader. Mistakes are mine.**

****I know nothing about Business world either. So I'm making things up. Just read remembering that it's just a story, it doesn't have to be real.**

**NOW ****  
To clear a few things…it's now 2013 in the story where Edward is 37, Bella is 19, Christian is 47, Ana is 42, Skylar 19 and Meadow 5 years old...**

_**Oh and most important that Bella's character here is OOC. She's bitchy, devilish, possessive, hateful and downright vindictive at anyone who comes between her love, Edward. Bella is kind of supernatural. It's simply not normal for someone to take birth twice. She has telekinesis, voice mimicking, and shield type something(haven't decide on the last on yet) and maybe some more, not sure yet. So some things will happen that's not normal. **_

**15 June 2013**

**BPOV:**

It's been six whole months I have joined 'The Cullen Industries Ltd'. The work is great but the company of Edward is awesome. Alice and Jasper moved to Seattle a few weeks after I joined. Josh came before them though and has decided to be Skylar's roommate. I've gone to lunch with them both in every few days and I don't know why but I feel like something is different between those two. If I'm not wrong with my assessment, which I'm not usually, then those stolen glances, those not so subtle touches means…something. I didn't comment on it though, because I know my brother and best friend and when the time is right, I'll be the first person they will inform if there is really something.

Alice is still the same, always a hyper pixie. She became friends With Aunt Kate and Aunt Mia quickly. Now they forces tortures on my helpless mom by taking her to their never ending shopping spree. They took me once too. I loved it. Before I didn't like shopping at all but after everything that went on, I understand, these shopping sprees are the bonding time between girls, which I didn't appreciate in my previous life. I'm not gonna make those mistakes again.

Jasper is a smart guy; he's like some finance expert or something. He was in junior year in high school when I died. So I didn't know about his intelligence until now. When Edward and I would hang out, Jasper used to stay in his room or out with Alice most of the times. He was and still is the strong silent type. But when with his elder brothers Emmett and Edward, he can be as devious as the elder two. I miss watching these three brother playing football with Carlisle, those barbeques and so much more.

I sigh to myself, lost in my thoughts. "What's with those sad sighs?" asks a familiar voice. I look up to see Edward leaning against my cabin door with his hands in his pocket, looking as dashing as ever. I feel sad. If that damn accident didn't happen then we would've been happily married by now. I give him a sad smile and shake my head. The soft smile on his face falls; he straightens up and enters fully closing the door behind.

"Princess, what happen?" he asks coming around my desk and kneels down in front of me.

I just sigh again, feeling tears gathering in my eyes, so I lower them. I don't want him to see those. I shake my head taking a deep breath. "Was just thinking if I should make an appointment for manicure or something?" I explain softly.

"Bullshit." He scoffs.

"What are you doing here, by the way?" I ask finally looking up at him.

"I'm taking you out for lunch." He says standing up and stretching out his hands. I look up at him smiling softly as I place my hand on his. He tugs on in lightly as I got up from my seat. I'm wearing a simple tight black dress that hugs my body like glove and a red tight jacket that has black lining around the collar and end of the sleeves with Gucci's black patent leather platform stiletto pump shoes. I fix my dress which comes to my mid thigh and for the first time notice Edward wearing a black dress pant with matching slim waistcoat. 'Oh this man! Makes me wet without even knowing.'

I smile a little at that thought "Where's your jacket?" I ask as he was tugging me behind him towards the elevator.

He stops and looks at me "Do I need that?" he asks raising his eyebrow.

"I don't know. Do you?" I shrug. He shakes his head.

"Then let's go." I say smiling. He smiles in return as we enter the elevator.

After getting out of the elevator, I have gotten Edward agree on walking to the restaurant. It was only a few blocks difference between them anyway. We both have eaten steaks with mashed potatoes and garden salad, all while joking about the time we'll have to spend in gym to burn the calories. After Edward pays the bills, we start back toward our office, talking about some project we are working on.

As we pass one block from the restaurant, a pet shop catches my eye. I tug Edward towards it, grinning widely. We enter the shop and damn! it was HUGE… I approach the counter lady and give her a big smile "Excuse me; I'm looking to buy two Irish wolfhounds, preferably brothers?" I ask her.

She looks up at me with a smile and nodding she leads us towards the area where the puppies are. When the lady has gone inside to bring the sibling puppies, I look around and three little sweethearts catch my eyes along with my heart. They are in cages side by side. According to the names there is a cute white Pomeranian, a brown little Norfolk terrier and a little cutie Japanese Spitz. I stretch my palm toward them and they start to lick my palm while cooing at me.

"I want them." I whisper, almost in daze.

"All three of them?" Edward asks from over my shoulder. I jump at his voice and nods at him. The lady comes back with the puppies.

"And those too?" Edward asks anxiously.

"Those two are for Skylar and Josh. I know they wanted dogs for years now. And this white little Pomeranian is for Meadow and the rest for me. I bought a land here in Seattle, when I earned my first billion and started building my dream house on it." I explain as the shop lady hands me the paper that needs filling.

"Oh…I thought you still lived with your parents?" Edward asks, confused by the whole thing.

"I just returned from Japan, so I wanted to spend some time with my parents and little sis. Mom and dad loves it." I say giving my now finished paper work back to the lady, so she can check.

"So…you'll move in to your own house soon?" Edward asks as he bends a little to peak at the cage where the Irish wolfhound puppy brothers are resting.

"Hmmm…I have decorated everything just the way I imagined it to be. It's a colorful and cheerful home." I say smiling as I see him looking at the puppies longingly. I know when he was a teenager he wanted dogs but Carlisle is allergic, so he didn't get the permission to buy any.

"Edward?" I whisper close to his ear and jumps and stands straight, clearly startled. "You want one?" I ask with a soft smile.

"Yes…what no! I mean…how am I gonna…it's not like…" he stutters cutely.

"Do still like those Canadian Eskimo dogs?" I ask softly.

"How…how do you know?" he asks confused.

I smile at him softly and answer "I know everything. I dreamed of everything." I know he understands what I'm talking about because he widens his eyes at disbelief.

"I know. Hard to believe." I sigh with a smile "so about that dog? Still those Canadian Eskimos?" I ask changing the topic. He just nods dumbly.

"Uh…ma'am, we'd like a Canadian Eskimo puppy too." I inform the lady.

She looks at me puzzled "Are you sure you want all of them?"

"Oh don't worry. The Irish wolfhounds are for my brothers, the little Pomeranian is for my sister, the Norfolk terrier and a little cutie Japanese Spitz are for me and Canadian Eskimo is for him." I explain pointing towards Edward.

"Sorry, I thought you two already live together." She says smiling. I just raise me eyebrows giving her my mysterious smile, giving nothing away. Edward chuckles silently from behind. "I hope you know that Canadian Eskimos need a little cold weather." She asks Edward

"I'll make sure of it." I can feel Edward is giddy and bouncing on his feet. I nudge him a little to settle down.

"Ma'am make sure to give use everything along with the puppies that we might need for them." I tell the lady. She nods and goes to gather the stuff, I think.

"Hey Bella, You know I might stay in office for over time sometimes. Do you think…?" I cut him off

"Yes, he can spend his time with my dogs at my back yard. I already have house made for them. It's quite big he can sleep over too, if you want."

"You already knew you'll buy dogs?" he laughs. I just nod.

After another 45 minutes and spending $18,500 later, everything is finally ready to go. I've called Sawyer to bring a van with him so that we can take every one of them home together. Sawyer has helped their cages into the van and with a promise to call him when I'm done with office, Edward and I have return to office. I quickly finish my last file. After locking the drawers, logging out from the computer, I head for the elevator with my assistant, Angela.

"Ms. Grey, wait!" we hear Ben, Edward's assistant yell for us.

"Good evening Ben. How may I help you?" I ask curiously.

"Ma'am, Mr. Cullen has requested your presence." He informed. I nod and follow him after saying 'goodnight' to Angela. I knock and enter His cabin and find him typing something on the computer.

"Hey, you called?" startling the shit out of him from the jump he gives.

"Sorry." I whisper, biting my lips t not laugh.

"Ha ha…very funny. Make some noise next time. You're like a ghost or something." He settles down his breathing and gets up from his seat and gestures me to follow him to the couch. We take our seats as I wait for him to say something.

"So do you remember Bella, my wife?" he asks. I just raise my eyebrows giving 'duh' expression. "You do." He chuckles "her mom, Renee's third husband Phil Dwyer has a software company. But he's having some problems with it, so I offered to buy it out from him and make him the CEO of that business but under our supervision, that way we'll have a new profit making source and he can run it until he wants to retire." He explains.

"Are you sure buying his company is worth it. I mean don't get me wrong but may I know what's the problem he's having?" I ask worried.

"Yes…some employee has stolen millions from one of their project but it made them impossible to finish the project. So I'm buying him out to help them with the money. I'm going to Vegas next Monday and you're coming with me."

"Oh…okay, Sounds good. We're taking private plane, right?" I ask crossing my legs. He nods, his eyes trained on my legs. I just smirk. This is not the first time I've seen him ogling me. I clear my throat and his head snap up at me. I just chuckle.

"Okay. We'll go to Vegas then." I say laughing.

"Hey um…Bella…about what you said in the store….do you…I mean…did you really?" he doesn't finish his question. I know it sounds crazy.

"Yes…I've seen everything in the dream. It felt like memories. Like I knew. Anyway, I'm going now. Talk to you tomorrow." I get up from my seat and after giving him a hug, I get out of his office.

I enter shot gun on the van when Sawyer bursts into laughter. "What?" I ask self consciously.

"You're wearing your work cloths, kid and you are in a van. It's funny." He says in between his laughing.

"Just drive, Sawyer. Or I'm complaining to dad that you are laughing at me." I huff. He laughs some more. When I think about the situation I couldn't stop from laughing too.

"So you called Skylar to let him know that you're coming?" he asks wiping the tears he had from laughing so hard.

"Noooooo….it's a surprise. He shouldn't know until it's time."I explain. He nods and drives me to my brothers building.

With Sawyer's help we manage to get the cage of the Irish wolfhounds and their necessity things in front of their apartment door. "I can handle from here." I tell him with an excited smile."

"You sure, princess?"

"Yeah. Go away. Go have some coffee from starbucks down the road. And take care of the puppies. Now Go on." I say eagerly. He nods and goes down. I pull out the extra key Skylar gave for emergency and open the door.

I enter with the cage and put it on the coffee table in the living room and that's when I hear them.

"Oh…yeah baby…harder, Sky… love…oh oh…uuugghhh….yeah…there…yeah…" I raise my eyebrows and head towards Skylar's room. 'That was Josh's voice, wasn't it?' I think.

"Do you like it hard, my cock whore? Huh tell me…ughh… do you like it?" I hear Skylar's strained voice.

Huh? I halt my steps but I'm already in front of the room and the door is half open.

"Yeah, Sky…I love it…ughghgh…please more…aaaghh…" Josh replies. I can see Skylar pounding into Josh from behind, hold onto his golden hairs.

I quietly go back to the main door and start getting the things inside the apartment as silently as I can. After everything was put down, I open the cage and start to play with the puppies. They are so cute. I hear both my best friend's yell out each other's names and wait till they comes out.

After a about half an hour later, they both comes out to eat something I guess, since they seem to heading towards the kitchen.

"So how long has this been going around?" I ask loudly.

"Shit!" I hear them utter. They comes to the living room where I stand up in front of them with my hands on my hips and raise an eyebrow.

"Be…Bella… we were gonna tell you…but we thought you'll…be disgusted…" Skylar replies helplessly. His explanation boils my blood.

I levitate him up with my shield and throw him to the wall "HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?" I yell "WHEN I ACCEPTED YOU AS MY BROTHER, I ACCEPTED EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU, DAMN IT. YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND FOR FUCKS SACK." I go near him and pull him up by his collar "Don't you get it, bro. You're the third most important person in my life." I say and tears flow from my eyes. He's crying too.

I hear Josh sniffing from behind. I turn around "And You!" I yell "I UNDERSTAND THAT SKYLAR DIDN'T TELL ME BUT HOW COULD YOU NOT. I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND, RIGHT? WE SHARE THESE THINGS." I yell throwing my hands up.

I stomp to the couch and sit down. "I can't believe you didn't tell me. I would've supported you either way." I mutter. Skylar comes and sit beside me. Josh does the same from the other side. And they both gives me a Sandwich hug.

After they pulls away, I say softly, handing them each puppy "These puppies are for you two. It's gift."

"Thanks, Bells." Skylar smiles at me.

"I hope you didn't get hurt…much." I say, almost sorry for hurting him.

"I'm okay. Deserved that." He says rubbing his sore shoulder where he hit the wall when I threw him.

"When all this started?" I finally ask.

"Last summer when I came to visit." says Josh. Skylar nods in agreement.

We end up ordering pizza for dinner as I learn about their story. How they drunkenly had sex, expressed their feelings for each other the next morning, how they decided to start their relationship in secret and everything.

"I'm happy for you guys. There's nothing to be ashamed of. I'm sure our parents will understand this too. I'll be your advocate to them if I have to. I guys deserve to have love." I say giving my best friends a tight hug.

"Thanks Bells. Your acceptance was the main thing I was worried about, not our parents." Skylar says sliding his hand on Josh's waist.

"Silly goose." I say punching him in his gut and hug them one last time and head for home with the plan that they'll tell everything to our parent on Sunday brunch where Josh's parent will be too. I hope everything goes well.

**A/N: Here is chapter 10. **

**Next Chapter: Sunday brunch**

**I hope you'll leave some review and suggestions. It'll be great help. **


	11. Chapter 11 Sunday brunch

**Chapter 11 Sunday brunch**

**Description: Neither Twilight nor Fifty shades of Grey or any of their characters does NOT belong to me. They belong to their rightful owners. But I do own Skylar Augustus Grey and Rosemarie Meadow Grey.**

**I would love to say something to be clear. I DO NOT believe in reincarnation. It's just a theory that my neighbor country India's people believes. I got the idea about reincarnation from them. I don't know if they are true or not, for me it's just a fiction theory.**

**This chapter has not gone through any Beta or pre reader. Mistakes are mine.**

****I know nothing about Business world either. So I'm making things up. Just read remembering that it's just a story, it doesn't have to be real.**

**NOW ****  
To clear a few things…it's now 2013 in the story where Edward is 37, Bella is 19, Christian is 47, Ana is 42, Skylar 19, Josh 18 and Meadow 5 years old...**

_**Oh and most important that Bella's character here is OOC. She's bitchy, devilish, possessive, hateful and downright vindictive at anyone who comes between her love, Edward. Bella is kind of supernatural. It's simply not normal for someone to take birth twice. She has telekinesis, voice mimicking, and shield type something(haven't decide on the last on yet) and maybe some more, not sure yet. So some things will happen that's not normal. **_

**16 June 2013 (Sunday)**

**BPOV:**

I open my eyes and see my room, which is now filled with sunlight. I smile groggily and look at the clock. It says 6.15 am. I sigh and stretch my body a little. Sitting up, I rub my eyes and yawn widely. Removing the blanket from my body, I get out of my bed and head to bathroom. I response to my natures call, take a warm shower and brush my teeth. Wrapping a towel around my body, I head to my closet. I brown through my Sunday clothing section. I need something that screams comfy, homey and sexy all together. Edward is coming home for brunch. That's when I remember that today Skylar and Josh is gonna come out from their proverbial closet in front of the family.

I look around faster and find my coral color mid thigh shorts. I grin. I pull out my simple sleeveless black tank top and coral matching cotton jacket. I move to my shoe section and pull out my matching ankle strap sandal. I put on my black strapless black bra and black lace panty first and then the rest of my cloths. I search for accessory for a few minutes and find the perfect thick black belt and coral necklace-bracelet set. I applied mascara heavily on my eyelashes and pink lip-gloss on my lip. I blow dried my hair and pull it in a pony tail.

I go downstairs and head towards the kitchen. When I'm only a few feet away from our kitchen's entrance, I can hear mom moaning softly and dad whispering something lowly to her. I grin at their teeny behavior and wait a few minutes before entering. From back I see dad wrapped around mom's body like vine and kissing her passionately. I decide to let them know about my existence.

"I hope there no bodily fluid in today's breakfast." I say loudly, in a teasing tone. They jump and move away from each other, blushing. I see dad sucking on his pointer and middle finger while winking at mom like a pervert. She blushes some more.

"Hello! I'm still here." I say raising an eye brow at them. Dad just chuckles washing his hands. He's wearing a dark blue polo shirt with dark brown pants. Mom's wearing a purple thin strap jig-jag cotton dress.

I open the pantry door to find the puppies food when dad bursts into some kind of snort giggle. I look behind frowning "What?"

He shakes his head and replies, all while laughing his ass off "Do you think you have to feed the puppies when Meadow woke up at 5 am in the morning because and I quote 'puppies were crying all night for her to feed'?"

I smile at her cuteness and shake my head. "Is she still in the backyard with them?" I ask looking at mom for conformation.

"She's stubborn like her older sister." Mom teases.

"Huh? You mean like our parents, right?" I tease back. Both laughs at that. God I just love my family! "I love you guys a lot, you know?" I say tearing up a little. Dad hugs me from side, while mom gives me a tight squeeze and says "We know, princess."

We pull back and get to work. I help mom in making the rest of the food, while dad goes to our back porch and sets the table there for brunch.

About one hour later, we hear a car parking in our garage, which means my dear brother has arrived with Josh. Minutes later, we hear their puppies cooing at other puppies. Josh enters through the backyard door and heads straight for food.

"Don't even think about it, young man." Mom scolds swatting away his hand

"But…but…but?" Josh gives us his best puppy look.

A hand shoves a piece of bacon in Josh's mouth and says "There. Now go." Skylar gives mom a hug "Morning mommy." He murmurs looking at the food hungrily.

"Garbage disposal." I comment looking at the pair. Josh flips me the bird behind mom's back, while Skylar just chuckles like an evil. I poke my tongue at them in reply.

"Okay kids. Play nice." Dad says entering the kitchen. "Skylar, help me. Josh go out in the backyard and try to get Meadow inside." He orders. After giving dad and me morning hugs, they gets to work.

In next two hours, everyone arrives and everyone one starts gushing over the puppies and Meadow. Finally Edward enters with his Canadian Eskimo with a big proud smile.

"OH MY GOD!" Alice shrieks "YOU GOT A PUPPY TOO?" she asks. Edward just nods smiling.

"Let me guess, Bells got that for you?" Dad smirks. Edward just shrugs in reply.

"LET'S PLAY FOOTBALL WITH THE PUPPIES!" Uncle Elliott yells.

"NO!" everyone replies. He grimaces and takes his seat again. I just chuckle. My family is crazy.

"Come on! Let's start." Mom announces.

**CPOV:**

Gosh! I never thought I'll also have a family. I mean, look at me now. I've a huge loving family. Ana came in my life like an angel but Bella? What can I say? She had me wrapped around her tiny fingers when she opened her eyes for the first time. I always thank Ana for bringing my princess in this world but In Skylar's case? It was Bella who insisted that she wants a brother and agreeing with her choice was the best decision I ever made after marrying Ana. My son is a little different and I knew that from the beginning. But I never tried to change him and have advised him not to change himself for someone else. My daughter is my pride and my son is my honor. Not that I'm not happy with Meadow….I am. She's our little fairytale.

I focus on my family who are currently fighting over the brunch. Well, actually Josh and Elliot is fighting; Alice, Kate and Mia are discussing about some boutique (like they talk about anything else); Mom and Ana talking about some charity event; Dad, Jasper, Ethan and Edward talking about business and sports (?). I finally look at my daughter who for once is not giving Edward dreamy looks, instead she and Skylar are looking at each other, gesturing something. Surely they are thinking about some new prank. I shake my head.

"Um…dad? Mom? Uncle Jasper? Aunt Alice? We have something to tell you?" Skylar says wringing his hands together, looking nervous. I notice Bella pats his hand as encouragement.

I frown at that "Hope you are NOT telling us that you took drugs" I state angrily. I could think of no other things that can make my kids nervous.

"What? NO! DAD! It's about Josh and I…" Skylar says the last part softly.

"WE'RE GAY!" Josh blurts out. Skylar and Bella's head snaps at Josh in disbelieve.

Alice gasps while Jasper just raises his eyebrow. Sighing in relief that it's not drugs, I look at Anastasia and raise my eyebrow, then look at the boys "And?"

"And we want to get married. In fact, I proposed Josh this Friday." Skylar informs raising his head proudly. Which proves that's he's not ashamed to be gay, in reality he was happy with his life style.

I give him a soft smile and tell him "If you are happy then you have our blessing." Ana nods in agreement. The smile that Skylar gives me in return is worth more than anything in this world. My boy is in love.

"That means…not gown shopping…for my boy's wedding?" Alice states almost in tears.

"I can wear a gown for the wedding if you care more about the gown." Josh states bitterly.

"Behave, Josh." Jasper scolds "You happy with Skylar?" he asks.

Josh takes a deep breath, looks right in the eye of his father and replies "I'm in love with him. Nothing is more important than him."

"You have my blessing then." Jasper answers him with a satisfied smile.

"Mom?" Josh asks hesitantly.

"You are more important to me BUT Let me organize the wedding and you'll have my blessing too." Alice smirks. Both Josh and Skylar nods happily.

"Thank god it went well" Bella states heaving a relieved sigh before gulping down her juice greedily.

"You knew about them?" I ask her, accusingly.

"I may have caught them in action." Bella murmurs but everyone heard her loud and clear. Edward chokes on his water. Wiping his mouth, he starts laughing and soon everyone but Skylar, Josh and Bella are laughing too. Those three turns red as tomatoes.

"So who was on top of who?" Lelliot asks suddenly, making those three even more red.

"ELLIOT!" mom and dad yells, making Lelliot wince.

**A/N: Here is chapter 11. I know, it's shorter than previous chapters. But this chapter was needed.**

**Next Chapter: Princess in Vegas**

**I hope you'll leave some review and suggestions. It'll be great help. **


	12. Chapter 12 Princess in Vegas

**Chapter 12 Princess in Vegas**

**Description: Neither Twilight nor Fifty shades of Grey or any of their characters does NOT belong to me. They belong to their rightful owners. But I do own Skylar Augustus Grey and Rosemarie Meadow Grey.**

**I would love to say something to be clear. I DO NOT believe in reincarnation. It's just a theory that my neighbor country India's people believes. I got the idea about reincarnation from them. I don't know if they are true or not, for me it's just a fiction theory.**

**This chapter has not gone through any Beta or pre reader. Mistakes are mine.**

****I know nothing about Business world either. So I'm making things up. Just read remembering that it's just a story, it doesn't have to be real.**

**NOW ****  
To clear a few things…it's now 2013 in the story where Edward is 37, Bella is 19, Christian is 47, Ana is 42, Skylar 19, Josh 18 and Meadow 5 years old...**

_**Oh and most important that Bella's character here is OOC. She's bitchy, devilish, possessive, hateful and downright vindictive at anyone who comes between her love, Edward. Bella is kind of supernatural. It's simply not normal for someone to take birth twice. She has telekinesis, voice mimicking, and shield type something(haven't decide on the last on yet) and maybe some more, not sure yet. So some things will happen that's not normal. **_

**17 June 2013, Monday**

**EPOV:**

Yesterday's Sunday brunch was epic. But it's time to move on. Our flight is in two hours. I take Jim (my puppy) with me and head to Grey mansion to pick Bella up. I wonder if she has woken up yet. I dial her phone and wait.

"Good morning. Hope you're calling from your car. Or else we'll be super late." Bella says in one breathe.

"Good morning to you too, princess. Yes, I'm in car and no, we won't be late." I reply with a chuckle. She's almost as energetic as Alice.

"Hmm…you are AWESOME." She yells the last word making me pull away from my phone. I shake my head.

"You ready for Vegas. Did you get the files, project details and…" I ask worriedly, even though I know she might have already got them.

"Yes, yes and yes. Everything is as it should be and we'll solve this problem BUT I have a condition." She teases.

I sigh with a smile "and what that might be?"

"After those meetings and that ball, we'll party. Vegas style." She exclaims.

"Stop jumping around, Bells. You'll hurt yourself." I hear Christian chastising Bella.

"Oh daddy! I'll be fine." Bella replies before hanging up, making me smile.

By this time my car has stopped in front of their house. My driver opens my door and helps me get Jim out. I enter the Grey household and can hear Bella bickering with Christian. I shake my head smiling. 'These two will keep bickering even when they are both become older than earth' I smirk at the thought as I enter their dining room where Christian is having breakfast and Bella is leaning against him and stealing his food from his plate.

"They just don't stop, do they?" I ask Ana who is already shaking her head in answer.

"That's so not true. We stop when we go to sleep. So there" says Bella smugly while high fiving her father.

"Yeah….yeah. We're getting late. Let's go." I say shoving one pancake in my mouth.

"Eewww….finish that first. Gross Edward." Bella makes face, clearly disgusted. Christian and Ana laughs. After settling Jim with other puppies, we start for the airport.

~NWY~

We land at McCarren airport a little after 5 hours. We grab our bags and find our company car, which has been instructed to pick us up according to our previous plan. It was a sleek black Mercedes. With first glance I've understood that Bella has ordered it. This girl is crazy about cars, more than any man I know. We load up and head for our hotel.

Our car stops at The Venetian hotel. Our company has two of the Renaissance suites here for the clients. A valet boy runs towards us and helps us getting our bag upstairs to our suites. The lobby of the hotel is decorated elegantly in coral and gold combination. We check ourselves in and head to our suites. Bella heads towards her room which is opposite to mine.

The Renaissance Suite is 1,980-square-foot suite and offers a warm welcome the moment I arrive through the double doors and walk into the foyer with Italian marble. Bella was right when she said and I quote "if we travel then we should travel with style". I revel in the fully furnished grand living room, a large dining room with seating for eight, multiple HD TVs, powder room, wet bar, and the choice of a media room or workout room. The Sitting area showcases incredible view of Vegas. Everything is decorated in off white and gold combined decoration. I enter the bed room where my bags are waiting alongside plush king-size, pillow-top bed looking extremely comfortable. I look around the room and my eyes fell on the 32 inch flat-screen LCD HD TV. I sigh. No time to watch TV either. Have to shower and go attend our first meeting.

I take out a white shirt, a black waist coat, black dress pant and black suit jacket. Even though my exhausted body wanted to have soak in the specious tub but I don't have time right now. Sighing I head to the separate glass-enclosed shower and sigh in relief as the warm water hits my shoulders. Finishing my shower and dressing up takes only half an hour. I leave my hair to dry in the air and leave my room to go to Bella's. I knock and after hearing a loud "Come in if it's Edward", I enter her suite which is exactly like mine. I find her in the powder room where she's giving her lashes one last touch…I think. Because if it's the first touch then we'll be late for our meeting.

"I'm almost done. You don't need to look miserable, you know?" she scolds.

I just smirk "You know me too well, Princess." I tease. She straightens her back and pokes her tongue at me through the mirror and goes back to whatever she is doing making me laugh. I look at her cloths. She's wearing a white skirt that ends a few inches over her knees, royal blue jacket, black top and black stilettos. Her hair is left open with makeup that makes screams intimidating, professional and sexy.

"Don't take the jacket. It makes you look too old. Just keep it slung on your arms." Bella says turning around with her royal blue hand bag "I've the necessary files. We should be good. Let's go." I nod and do as she asked and then follow her out of the room. We take the elevator and head towards the location where the meeting is suppose to happen.

~NWY~

BPOV:

The meeting is a success even those it took nearly four hours to end. Edward and I both are exhausted and just want to sleep in tonight. We decide to order in our dinner and just rest. Tomorrow night we have the masquerade ball to attend. So I insisted that we spent the morning doing shopping and touristy stuff and part our ways in the early afternoon to get ready for the ball.

I enter my room with no intention what so ever to change out of my professional outfit but know that I have to do so. I remove my shoes and threw them randomly to my left. I shed my cloths one by one till I'm naked and in my bath room. I fill the tub with warm water and fragrance oil. Settling down on the tub with a glass of merlot, I sigh as I feel my muscles relaxing. It was an exhausting day. I close my eyes leaning back.

~NWY~

"You know…I'll always love you." I open my eyes gearing Edward's voice and find myself in our secret meadow. I look around see him sitting on my left side with him one knee up and other folding under it. He has a strand of some kind of grass, which he's twirling between his fingers.

"Yeah? I say you'll get a girlfriend the very next day I die." I taunt back.

Edward looks up at me with fire in his eye "That'll never happen. You'll never die and when you do, I'll be there. Right beside you." He grabs my hand.

"Idiot! I want you to live…and I want to live vigorously through you. You have to promise me, if ever for any reason anything happens to me, you'll take care of yourself until it's time to meet me in the heaven." I say sitting up and looking right at his forest green eyes. I know my Edward. He'll try to harm himself, god forbid if anything happens to me. I need to make him this promise. I can see in his eyes that he doesn't want to…but in the end he looks down in defeat and nods.

~NWY~

I gasp opening my eyes and find myself in the bath tub, I still clearly remember that day at meadow. It was a few weeks before the accident. I've heard that people gets to know deep in their soul that they are going to die forty days before the accident. Maybe that's why I made Edward do that promise.

I put my wine glass down and get out of the tub. Wrapping a towel around me, I dry my body. I go to put something on but then turn to my bed and just get under the covers. My eyes close themselves off for the day.

**18 June 2013, Tuesday**

The first sun light filter through the curtains as it fell on my face waking me up in the process. I look at the clock stretching my limbs and see it's only 5.10 am. Since I'm already awake then I should do some exercise. I get up from my bed and proceed to get ready for hotel's gym. Fifteen minutes later, freshly showered, dressed for gym and with a minty fresh moth I head for downstairs. Arriving there, I start with the trade mill after fixing my ipod in my ear. Michael Jackson's "Hollywood Tonight" is playing in my ipod. I start running on the machine. I don't realize when one hour passes away.

Arriving back at my room, I take a hot shower and put on a jean short, white sleeveless top and black almost see through jacket. A pair of black heeled combat boots finished my look. I have minimum makeup on with my favorite sunglass. I go out of my suite and knock on Edward's. He opens a few seconds later looking his dashing self.

"Remind me why haven't I fucked you yet?" I asked with a serious expression.

He looks shocked for a second but then retorts back "Because you don't have the right equipment to do so."

I nod and ask him if his ready for the day. He nods and after taking his wallet, key card, cell phone and sun glasses, we head out. He's wearing a pair of faded jeans and Grey t-shirt with black converse. We have our breakfast in the hotel restaurant and head out.

"So, where to first?" Edward asks pulling on his sunglass.

"How about…um…outlet mall?" I ask. He nods and we ask our driver to take us there. The driver stops the car in the parking lot of Las Vegas Premium Outlets-South. We take out time walking through, stopping every now and then to browse. We both buy a pair of each sun glasses from aviators.

We hit up True Religion Jeans. "You're 34X 32, right?" I ask Edward. He stares at me narrowing his eyes, then with a smirk nods. I first grab a few pairs of black and various shades of blue jeans for him and inform his that he must wear them when he's not working or in office "And why is that?" He asks talking the jeans pile from my hand.

"Because you look fuck-hot in them." I say easily before going to buy some for my dad, Skylar and Josh. I buy some for me and mom also. I found awesome polo shirts for those four guys too. We head to the counter and hand the lady my black card.

Edward comes from behind "What did you do?" he asks when he sees the lady using my card.

"I'm buying you cloths." I state easily.

"I'm more than capable of doing that." He grumbles.

"Okay how about you pay in the next shop?" I suggest. He then grins. I rise on my toes and give him a kiss on his cheek.

Next we went to the CONVERSE store. I chose a handful pair in various colors for Skylar and Josh; Black, Grey and Red for dad; Black, Blue, Green and Red for Edward, Pink and Yellow for Meadow; Red, Purple, Green and Blue for me; And White, Red, purple and Blue for mom. Edward pays for all of them while smirking to himself. He's quite happy paying for those. I just shake my head smiling.

"Now…how are we getting them all to our hotel?" Edward asks smirking.

"Wait here. I go to a store that sells suitcases and buy seven suitcases. I bring the back to where Edward was waiting and ask him to go buy a permanent marker pen. He returns with a red one, confusion clear on his face. I write Edward's, dad's, mom's, Skylar's, Josh's and Meadow's name on the first five.

"And the other two?" Edward raises his eyebrow.

"Those are mine." I say writing my name, making Edward snicker at me. I poke my tongue at him and stand up. "We'll put the stuff we buy for someone in their suitcase. That way we won't have to go through all this again when we go back to the hotel." I explain. Edward nods, rubbing his jaw.

We go to a few more stores and our last store for the day was Coach. I look around a find a few purses with whom I just fell in love with. I buy three for mom too. When I turn around I see Edward also bought four in different designs and styles. I raise my eyebrow at him, my blood boiling at the thought of his buying stuff for other woman. Edward notices my murderous look and with confusion, he says "For mom, Rose and Alice." pointing at the first three. "And this one is for you." He says handing me the last one. I take a deep breath closing my eyes. Opening them I look at him and smile "Thanks." He nods but I cans see the question there.

"Let's go get something to eat. I'm hungry." Edward says after we pay for our purchases.

"In-N-out burgers? It's been a while I ate the last." I explain, whining a bit too.

"Sounds good. Let's go."

We pull up in front of In-N-out and Damn! It smelled good even from outside. We go inside and order double doubles, fries and chocolate milkshakes. These burgers are the best. After that we return to our hotel. I take another shower, before heading to the beauty salon to get ready for tonight's masquerade ball.

**A/N: Here is chapter 12. I know, there are a few things that I might have gotten wrong. But just endure it. One of my dear friends helped me a lot with Vegas stuff. And Anything that's gonna come about Vegas, it's due to her help I got to know.**

**Next Chapter: Princess in the Ball**

**I hope you'll leave some review and suggestions. It'll be great help. **


	13. Chapter 13 Princess in the Ball

**Chapter 13 Princess in the Ball**

**Description: Neither Twilight nor Fifty shades of Grey or any of their characters does NOT belong to me. They belong to their rightful owners. But I do own Skylar Augustus Grey and Rosemarie Meadow Grey.**

**I would love to say something to be clear. I DO NOT believe in reincarnation. It's just a theory that my neighbor country India's people believes. I got the idea about reincarnation from them. I don't know if they are true or not, for me it's just a fiction theory.**

**This chapter has not gone through any Beta or pre reader. Mistakes are mine.**

****I know nothing about Business world either. So I'm making things up. Just read remembering that it's just a story, it doesn't have to be real.**

**NOW ****  
To clear a few things…it's now 2013 in the story where Edward is 37, Bella is 19, Christian is 47, Ana is 42, Skylar 19, Josh 18 and Meadow 5 years old...**

_**Oh and most important that Bella's character here is OOC. She's bitchy, devilish, possessive, hateful and downright vindictive at anyone who comes between her love, Edward. Bella is kind of supernatural. It's simply not normal for someone to take birth twice. She has telekinesis, voice mimicking, and shield type something(haven't decide on the last on yet) and maybe some more, not sure yet. So some things will happen that's not normal. **_

******LEMON ALERT******

**18 June 2013, Tuesday**

**BPOV:**

The beautician has done an awesome job with my make-up and hair. After that with some help, I put on my blood red gown. It's a sleeveless sweetheart neckline dress and has silver flower stitch work on the top part. The Beautician, Mia placed a matching comb in my hair. I put on the diamond chocker type gorgeous necklace; it's one of my most favorite pieces. It had two rubies in the center. I put on my matching bajhu-bandh on my right upper arm **(A/N: Search baju bandh and you'll know where girls wear it)** and a thick diamond bracelet on my left wrist. I put on my red and silver stilettos' on. I turn right first and then left, with a satisfied smile I pay my beautician and give her a large tip.

I return to my room and wait for Edward. He will be escorting me to the ball tonight. I fix myself a cup of coffee and sip on it looking at the view through my window. A knock sounds at the door. I put my cup down and open the door, only to see him wearing a white shirt, black pant, and black tie with a blood red jacket. He's holding a matching mask in his hands and the other hand is in his pocket. I finally look at his face to see him looking me up down and looking awestruck.

"Today you truly look like a princess." He says, almost in a daze.

"And you look like my prince." I say opening the door for him to come in.

"Still a flirt I see!" he teased smirking.

I go inside and get my purse and mask and say loudly from bedroom "Tell me again, why we didn't get married yet?" I come to a stop in front of him with a playful smile.

Edward sighs "And why do you keep insisting we get married? For last 14 years, you've been asking me to do that." He says holding onto my shoulders.

I grasp his tie and pull him close "Because Edward, you are mine. If I can't have you, then no one else will." I say seriously, shocking Edward. I fix his tie and jacket and say smiling "Shall we go?" He just nods, his eyes are glazed.

~NWY~

The ball is in full swing when we enter. Everyone is wearing a mask; it's hard to say who is who. We look around a while, with Champaign in hand. The associates join us and we talk business. After about one hour, the host announce about the dance.

"May I have this dance?" Edward asks. I smile and placed my hand on his. We started dancing the night away. Along the way I have danced with some associates, some wanna-be associates and some stranger; but in the end Edward and I end up together for one last dance of the night.

By the time we return to our suites, we're extremely tiered. Since the next day I want to do some more shopping, I inform Edward that if he wants then he can sleep in wile I do some more shopping. But Edward being Edward, he didn't agree and said he'll join me. I shrug in acceptance, while I'm jumping giddily in my mind, and went to my suite.

The next day we wake up around 10 and after a huge brunch, we head out. We spent the day shopping some more and doing touristy stuff. Around 5 pm, we return to our room to get ready for the evening. I wear my favorite white gown. It has a sweetheart neckline and silver straps that goes around my neck. Silver tiny beads are elegantly designed around the waist. I wear a simple diamond set and silver 6 inch heels with it. I keep my makeup smoky and dark red lipstick on my lips. Edward knocks on my door.

I open to see my Edward looking dashing as ever in his white shirt and black suit and tie. I smirk and say "I could just ravish you!"

"And I could just call your dad to tell him what a pervert he has for a daughter." He teases back smugly.

I poke my tongue at him making him laugh. "You're no fun!" I say taking money, ID card, cell phone and place them in my purse, and with that we head to the nearest casino.

~NWY~

We have been playing various game of poker and all that, since last three hours and drinking Champaign and whiskey. Edward lost $5000 at first but then he won around $15000…He's so smug about it that it's making me chuckle every once in a while. Around 10 pm, we decide it's time to paint the town red. Edward was reluctant at first but his slightly drunk self agreed after I pouted for a whole half an hour. He just can't resist my sad face.

We enter our first club, and as soon as I get to the bar, I yell out excitedly "A round of shots. Four purple hooters, please!" the bartender gives me an impressed smile and serves us. Edward just rolls his eyes, grimacing slightly, when he thinks I didn't notice.

"Two for each!" I say placing two shot glasses in front of him. Edward smirks at me and within seconds, he finishes those glasses. I beam at him and throw my head back and swallow my drinks.

"Now your favorite and I'm buying." Edward announces. I shrug in answer.

"Four Whiskey of the rocks, please!" he orders smiling big.

I giggle at that. When we are served, we don't wait and finish our first glass in two swallows. After placing the glasses down, we smile at each other like idiots. We start sipping on our second glass and start talking "Why do I feel like ever since I met you that you **ARE** my Bella; my wife?"

"Because I am." I reply closing the gap between us "I was so upset when…when you brought those women." I can't stop my tears, as I look up to his eyes.

He finishes his whiskey and places the glass down "Those women meant nothing, baby. I always only ever loved you." He says cupping my face. "I felt so lost. I could still remember how fast my heart used to beat when you looked at me. I wasn't sure, how much longer could that same heart possibly beat without you? And then a tiny miracle happened…you came back. Even though my brain didn't know, but my heart knew. When I touched your hands again for the first time, I felt that electricity that I used to feel only with you. I thought I was being a pervert or something…" He looks so lost and takes me in a warm tight hug.

"What was your reaction at your wedding?" I ask curious to know.

"I was shocked. I always cared for the tiny little angel that you were; those mysterious smiles and talk had me intrigued. But when you came out of that car, looking like the tiny version of my Bella, all I wanted to drag you into my arms and ask you if you were my Bella? But I felt guilty the very next moment. I used to hate myself so much for that." He sighs.

"Than…?" I ask rubbing his arms that hold me by my waist.

"I decided it'll be best if I stay away from you. You were an angel that I didn't want to taint but had a very nasty urge to do so. When I heard about your success from Christian and Ana, I was so happy. When you came back…" he releases a big sigh "I fell in love with you all over again. I wanted you to be mine, every time you ask 'why we can't marry' jokingly. I ask the same in my mind but then I recall that…I'm cursed. For some reason, whenever any girl comes in my life, they end up dying. I can't see you die all over again, Bella. I just can't." Tears are streaming down his face, as he tries to make me understand.

I kiss those tears and lick them off from his face "Enough of this emotional stuff, okay?"

At his nod, I lead him to the dance floor and start to shake my body with the beats. I feel Edward's hands slipping on my waist and he dance behind me. Soon we are two drunk, sweaty mess. We decide to cool off a little. We drink a few martinis lost in our heads.

"Edward?" I say, slurring.

"Hmm?"

"I won't die if we get married." I say sounding very intelligent with my slurring tone.

"You will. I don't want to lost you again." He said pouting. He seemed quite drunk.

"No I won't." I insist.

"Yes you will"

"No I won't."

"Yes you will"

"No I won't." I stomp my feet...I think.

"Yes you will"

"No I won't. No I won't. No I won't. No I won't." I whine persistently. This process continues as we drink one after another, then another, then another, after another and another martini. We are not in sense at all by this time. Then we decide it was time to go to the next club.

~NWY~

I was delightfully warm and deliciously spooning on the bed with someone behind me. A heavy arm curved around my waist and the hand cupping my breast as I floated up to awareness but didn't quite break the surface of consciousness. I open my eyes to look at the clock and at saw it saying 4.12 am. It's too early to wake up, so I close my eyes and try to go to sleep.

My head felt like something sharp and dull was drilling into each side of my skull and invisible weights were attached to the insides of my eyelids, So, I surrendered to quiet stillness and notice the heavy presence of both arms and legs surrounding me. I stretched my shield and felt around with is to know if I recognize this person behind me and was pleasantly surprised when I found it was Edward.

I was not fully conscious to wonder why he was naked and spooning with me. His chest glued to my back and his erection pressed very hot and very hard between my butt cheeks. My mouth curved into a smile; it's been so long since I had him inside me last. I scooted up a bit on the bed to give him better access as my body responded automatically, arching my back until I could feel his tip pushing against my entrance. I was a bit lost in the fog in my head, but he felt so good wrapped around me like a cocoon and I wanted him inside me, anchoring me while the rest of my body drifted in pleasure at his touch. I squirmed down and pressed back onto him, feeling the pleasant and familiar stretch as he responded by pushing into me slowly until I was completely filled. He pinches my nipples hard, making me half-sighed and half-groaned, the sound partway between contentment and anticipation of what was to come. I feel him start to rock slowly inside me. It's been almost one year since I last had sex, And it was never like the way I felt with Edward…ever.

Edward suddenly pushes a finger inside my ass. I moan as I feel his thrusting in my pussy harder now, all while fingering my anus. I always loved anal sex and as far as I remember anal was Edward's second favorite. I fell him pull out his finger from my anus, but then he pushes two in and work it in and out of me. I feel myself getting close to orgasm. His other hand reaches between my thighs and he pinched my clit hard, making me cry out as my orgasm hit me hard.

After a few second, when I'm calming down from the high of my first orgasm, I feel Edward removing his fingers and pushing the head of his dick into my tight asshole. His fingers had loosened me and my juices lubricated my anus just enough for his cock head to push inside. He pinned my arm with his hands, as he threw one of his legs over and, pinned me to the bed and started pounding vigorously. My pussy clenched with excitement. Suddenly his cock hit my prostate and I clenched tightly around his cock. That move force us into orgasm together. We both feel asleep, tired from this activity. With his cock still inside my ass, I lost myself in dream world.

**A/N: I know, there are a few things that I might have gotten wrong. But just endure it. One of my dear friends helped me a lot with Vegas stuff. And Anything that's gonna come about Vegas, it's due to her help and the stories I read, that I got to know.**

**Next Chapter: What happened in Vegas**

**I hope you'll leave some review and suggestions. It'll be great help. **


	14. Chapter 14 What happened in Vegas

**Chapter 14 What happened in Vegas**

**Description: Neither Twilight nor Fifty shades of Grey or any of their characters does NOT belong to me. They belong to their rightful owners. But I do own Skylar Augustus Grey and Rosemarie Meadow Grey.**

**I would love to say something to be clear. I DO NOT believe in reincarnation. It's just a theory that my neighbor country India's people believes. I got the idea about reincarnation from them. I don't know if they are true or not, for me it's just a fiction theory.**

**This chapter has not gone through any Beta or pre reader. Mistakes are mine.**

****I know nothing about Business world either. So I'm making things up. Just read remembering that it's just a story, it doesn't have to be real.**

**NOW ****  
To clear a few things…it's now 2013 in the story where Edward is 37, Bella is 19, Christian is 47, Ana is 42, Skylar 19, Josh 18 and Meadow 5 years old...**

_**Oh and most important that Bella's character here is OOC. She's bitchy, devilish, possessive, hateful and downright vindictive at anyone who comes between her love, Edward. Bella is kind of supernatural. It's simply not normal for someone to take birth twice. She has telekinesis, voice mimicking, and shield type something(haven't decide on the last on yet) and maybe some more, not sure yet. So some things will happen that's not normal. **_

_*******LEMON ALERT*******_

**~NWY~**

**20 June, 2013, Thursday**

**EPOV:**

"Mmmm…" I moan stretching my limbs over my head. I'm feeling exquisite. It's been a while since I have felt this pleasure. I smile and pull the soft body lying against me closer, as I spoon with her from behind. My cock has been there from before, I guess. It's ready to bury itself in that tight wet goodness. I push in and slowly thrust. I drag my hands up and get a hold on those soft breasts. They must be around D cup and real. I pinch and roll those nipples until they are hard. 'This dream feels so real.' I smile.

'REAL?

Soft body against me?

Oh god! Don't tell…

Who is it, by the way?

Why can't I remember?

I try harder to recall last night and only flashes of some of the events comes back in neon light.

Casino

Bella

Club

Shots

Dance

Blur

Blur

Blur

Hot sex

Blur

Someone saying I love you

Blur

Blur

Blur

Pounding inside someone

Blur

Sleep

Oh my God!

Where have I left Bella?

With whom I had sex twice already?

Why am I still having sex with her?

But it feels so good. I'll ask after I finish. God knows who is it?' I think to myself as I'm now pounding inside the person in front of me. I hear her moaning softly. But she has her face against the pillow, so I can't hear her clearly.

I rub my lips on her neck and bite her hard, making her fall over the edge. She tightens around me pulling me with her. I finish inside her and could feel her pussy overflow with my seed.

'Wait a bloody minute

Finish INSIDE her?

Oh hell

No condom

I'm such an idiot

Uuughghh'

I finally open my eyes slowly. First I look around and discover that it's not my suite. It was decorated in red and white. It looks like honeymoon suite type. There are many red heart shaped pillows around the room with same shaped candles. 'What did I do last night?' I think to myself. I look at the girl in my arms and almost have a heart attack. I would know that chestnut hair anywhere.

"Bella?" I whisper, scared out of my mind. I pull my hands out from under her body and sit up holding my head, still looking at her.

"God! I'm so sore. With age, your cock grew by at least two inches and thicker than before." Bella comment in her sleepy voice turning towards me, "And your hip is like a robot. It knows how to flex to pull out an orgasm." She chuckles.

"You're giving me heart attack. What exactly happen, other than me molesting you?" I ask pathetically.

"You had my full consent, my love." She says sitting up too. The cover fells from her chest revealing her very naked breasts. She doesn't seem bothered. She stretches her hands over her head and yawns.

"How…how can you act like everything is normal? I mean…we had sex?" I whisper the last part.

"And I loved everything about that. Chill, Edward. Relax." She said kissing me on my cheek. She nuzzles her nose against my jaw. "Where are we, by the way?" she asks looking around.

"From what I noticed, it looks like a honeymoon suite. Though I'm not quite sure WHY ARE WE IN A HONEYMOON SUITE AT ALL?" I say the last part with force. I have a dreading feel about this.

"Hmm? What's that?" Bella mumbles and get out of the bed, naked. I gasp. I'm sure I've seen her naked last night, which I don't actually remember but watching her when I'm fully conscious…I don't know what to say. I watch as she shamelessly (?) glides towards the living room portion and bends over the coffee table, giving me an exquisite view of her pink pussy and magnificent ass. From the way they stretch, I can say I've fucked her all the way through. I could feel my cock hardening again.

I notice the dried cum on her thighs and on her pussy lips. All this happens in mare seconds. Gosh! I'm such a pervert. She stands up with her hip bend to the light seductively…or maybe that's my perverted mind (?), with something in her hand. She turns with a smirk and uncover glee in her eyes.

"Um…what…what is that?" I ask. My eyes are stuck at her chest. She'll be at least 34D. I feel my mouth water watching her nipples standing straight and hard. I want suck on them badly.

I heard Bella clearing her throat. I look up and see she have one of her eyebrows raised. "It's a marriage certificate." She says.

I frown. 'Why would there be a….' I halt mid thought. My eyes widen in question and Bella just nods; her lips twitching to smile. I know her to well.

"We got married last night?" I ask in horror. 'Oh no! Bella will die now. Christian will never forgive me. What have I done?' I panic.

"Edward…Edward! Take deep breaths, baby. Come on…put your head between your knees. Yes, baby. Good boy. No need to panic. Calm down." I heard Bella say. So I was having a panic attack.

After I calm down a little, she says "Is it so bad marrying me that you're panicking? I'm offended." Bella pouts sitting beside me.

"Are you crazy? Did you forget? Every girl died with whomever I had any relation with? And now I married you. Oh god! Forget death. Christen will skin me alive." I whisper the last part.

"That he might." She shrugs.

"Not helping." I say looking her left hand where in her ring finger rests a diamond rose ring. "At least I bought you a nice ring." I say sighing, happy that I didn't buy anything cheap like some pansy. I look down on my own hand and find a white gold ring with a series of diamond in the middle. It looks like it was meant to be there.

"Edward!" Bella whispers in my ear, while rubbing on my neck with her hand. "You know, it's me, your Bells. Please accept it. I'll be fine. I love you, baby. Please let me have you." She says nibbling on my ear.

I close my eyes in defeat and decide to just feel. Her teases send exciting shudders through my body, making me harder than before. "You know you want to." She says running her hand over my chest, to my abs. Dragging her nails roughly over my body, she reaches her destination. She snakes her hand around my cock and starts pumping.

She kisses and gives light bite on my neck and jaw; sucking on them like she wants to mark me as her property. I feel my hip raising with each pump on it's own accord. Suddenly, Bella bites hard on my collarbone which makes me shatter on her hand. I look at her hand panting and see it's coated with my cum.

I lie down on the bed as Bella goes to the bathroom to wash her hands. Coming back, she laid down beside me, with her head on my chest. "You okay now?"

"Yeah…let's order breakfast. You must be hungry?" I ask stroking her hair.

"Sounds good."

**~NWY~**

**BPOV:**

After breakfast we went to our hotel suits, pack and start for Seattle. Edward is almost shivering with the fear of unknown. My poor love. I'm the one. His nightmare dressed as his daydream. God! I never regretted killing those bitches but this fear in his eyes are killing me. I have already called my family to wait for us in Grey mansion.

My dear husband is nervous as hell, thinking what my dad might do. I'm a little afraid of that too. Our place landed on time but none of us moved to get down.

I sigh "Edward, let's go. We'll rip it of like a band aid, okay?"

"You sure?"

"Edward, I love you. I loved you when I was born in this body, I loved you when I took my last breath in my last body and I'll still be loving you when death do us part again. Nothing can stop me this time. Let's just go."

After that Edward finally agreed on coming out of the plane. We head to my house. When we placed our bags, I told Edward that it'll be for the best if you start our family in a new house but we'll do that if after hearing everything in my parent's house, he still wants to spend his life with me.

"I've lost you once. Not again." Edward kissed me on my forehead.

I smiled slightly "We'll see about that." I say dragging him to my purple Lamborghini.

"I love your obsession with sports cars." Edward says brushing his hand over the hood.

"Wanna drive?" I ask offering him the key.

"With pleasure." He helped me into my side and joined at the driver's seat.

"A song?" I ask. At his nod I play my favorite CD. "I sing this song whenever I think of you." I explain clicking the play button. Cinema Bizarre's 'My obsession' starts to play.

If you want me to listen whisper  
If you want me to run just walk  
Wrap your name in lace and leather  
I can hear you  
You don't need to talk

Let us make thousand mistakes  
Cause we will never learn 

As the chorus starts I look at Edward and sing along. I touch his jaw with the tip of my fingers as I sing.

You're my obsession  
My fetish, my religion  
My confusion, my confession  
The one I want tonight  
You are my obsession  
The question and conclusion  
You are, you are, you are  
My fetish you are

You can kiss me with your torture  
Tie me up to golden chains  
Leave me beggin undercover  
Wrong or right  
It's all a role play

Let us make a thousand mistakes  
We will never learn

You're my obsession  
My fetish, my religion  
My confusion, my confession  
The one I want tonight  
You're my obsession  
The question and conclusion  
You are, you are, you are  
My fetish you are

Come to me tonight

You're my obsession  
My fetish, my religion  
My confusion, my confession  
The one I want tonight  
You're my obsession  
The question and conclusion  
You are, you are, you are  
My fetish you are

"Your obsession, huh?" Edward smirks.

"Oh, dear. You've noooo idea how true that statement is." I replied smiling at him creepily. He frowns at my words.

After 15 minutes, we reach my parents house. When we enter everyone was in the living room. Dad and mom are snuggling on the couch and chatting with Alice and Jasper, who by the way is in the same position in another couch. Skylar and Josh are playing video games on the floor.

"We're home." I yell happily.

"Welcome home, princess." Dad says looking over with a smile.

"Hey guys. Um…." I hesitate for the first time in this life, which dad and mom caught on pretty easily. Skylar also seem to caught on, since he stopped the game and currently everyone in our living room in giving me and Edward(who by the way, looking anywhere but them) questioning look.

"Bella, what's going on, baby? You're worrying us." Mom says comfortingly, "Edward, you tell me, what's going on?" mom asks my dear husband, who blushes like a teenage girl making me snicker like the evil I am.

"Bells?" Skylar insists nodding me to say.

"Um…we kind of were celebrating our new contract. And….uhm…there was lots of brinks…like shots, tequila and stuff…next morning…we woke up m-married." I explain with an apologetic expression.

"WHAT. DID. YOU. JUST. SAY. ISABELLA. PREGHIERA. GREY?" Dad said in his dominant voice.

Now that's an interesting question that how I knew my father was a dominant. You see 2 months before adopting Skylar, when I was supposed to be in school, I fled from there and came home four hours early. I searched everywhere for my parents and suddenly when I was getting out of their closet after searching for them there, I heard my dad's voice from a hidden door inside their closet. As I was always a curious child and being stuck in a little girl's body, I wanted to know what's going on. So I opened the door and saw my mom was bound to a four postal bed in a red room, and daddy dearest was pounding her from behind saying stuff like "Do like it, Anastasia? Do you like to be at your master's mercy?" and mom was begging from said 'master' to give her more. I stood there for a few minutes but then closing their door I sat on their bed to wait for them. Let's just say, shocked wasn't the word that came into my mind when they saw me. I got my 'birds and bees' 'Vanilla sex' and 'BDSM' talk that day.

Now to the present. It's not the first time dad used this voice at my presence but it was never towards me. Let's just say I'm shaking in my boots will be the right expression to express my current situation. I can feel my eyes tearing up from that tone.

"It's Isabella Preghiera Cullen now…actually." Edward says softly, coming to stand by my side.

"How could you Edward? You're my best friend…you married my daughter? I thought you were kidding when you said she looked like your damn wife. I didn't know you were obsessed with her like this, that you'll end up marrying a little girl with the same name." Dad screams, angrily.

I could feel Edward flinch at my dad's words. I can feel my blood boil in anger again. That's not good. I might end up hurting dad. I don't want that. I look at my brother and I can see he understood.

"Dad, enough." He says calmly.

"Skylar, stay out of it." Dad orders.

"YOU STAY OUT OF IT!" For the first time in my life, I yell at my dad "YOU KNOW NOTHING…NOTHING…SO DON'T TALJK LIKE YOU KNOW ANYTHIN. HE'S MINE. AND I MADE SURE, HE STAYS ONLY MINE. FINALLY! AFTER 19 FUCKING YEARS, WHEN I FINALLY GOT HIM, YOU…YOU, MY OWN FATHER CAN'T BE HAPPY FOR ME?" tears streaming down my face "dad…please try to understand…I love him." Please I soften my voice.

"We love you too kid. Don't you remember how cursed he is?" Edward finches again and shoves his hands in his hair, tugging them harshly.

"Christian, calm down. Let's all sit down and we'll talk." Mom insists.

"Mom's right, dad. I need to tell you guys something more." I say pleading "Edward, sit down please. You need to listen too."

When everyone sits down, well more like dad's huffing angrily, Edward has his head down, Jasper rubbing his back comfortingly, Alice and Josh got everyone a bear and my ever shadow, Skylar, standing beside me, holding my hand as support.

"What I'm gonna tell you all now, is not something you can believe easily. But it's true. First dad, no one told me or brainwashed me. So…Sunday 11 September, 1994 around 11 o'clock in the morning, when I closed my eyes after watching a truck ramming in me car." I see Alice gasp and Edward picks up his head to look at me. Mom and Dad looks confuse.

So I continue "when I opened my eyes the next time, I see two most beautiful people talking to each other and smiling at me. I was confused at why I felt so small, and why was this guy able to pick me in his arms like I'm some sort of tiny person or something. I wanted my Edward but he was nowhere in that hospital room." Dad frowns hearing that.

"Remember daddy, I was sometimes a sad child. Well….a creepy child. I was supposed to be like that, because I, 18 years old ISABELLA MARIE SWAN was stuck in the tiny body of ISABELLA PREGHIERA GREY. I waited and waited for the time when I can finally go to search for my Edward but there was fear that I might have already lost him." I whisper the last part.

"That's why you knew everything in high school?" Dad asks in disbelieve. I just give him a nod.

"When I turned five, dad, you gave me the happiest news ever, the first dinner with Edward Cullen, your new business partner. I was so excited. When he entered the restaurant, he almost took my breath away. I fell in love with him all over again." I smile at the thought but it soon falls away "but then…that bitch, TANYA came. She started touching my Edward. He was mine. He promised himself to me. I had him marked as mine. She didn't have any right to touch him, daddy." I say, hysterical. Dad looks alert now. Edward and mom exchanged a look.

"Mia Bella, what are you trying to say?" Dad asks, as if almost afraid to ask.

"I…I killed her, daddy. I killed her. Then I banged my head against the wall and lied about her beating me." I confess.

"That's impossible, Bella. You were only what…five years old?" Alice exclaims.

"No Ally-cat, I killed her." Alice sobs at her old pet name.

"Don't be ridicules, Bella. Maybe you are feeling guilty, sweetheart. It wasn't your fault." Edward tries to stand. I shook my head to tell him to stay there.

"Please, everyone. Let her finish." Josh requests. Everyone takes a swing of their bears.

"At my birthday party, it was me who cut that chandelier's rope, when that redhead girl Edward came with stood directly under it." I confess. I can see my dad and Edward both were shaking their heads in protest. Mom looks miserable not being able to stop this confession.

"Irina," when I say her name everyone finally gives me their full attention. Their eyes wide in shock "she never…Edward I'm sorry." Edward tilts his head "she never suicide. I banged her head on a rock and pushed her into the pond. It was me who wrote that suicide note." I confess.

"What's wrong with you, Bella? Are you saying these things to prove that I'm not cursed? That's ridicules. Stop saying stuff like that. Everyone knows that during the first two deaths, you were only 5 years old and during the last you were 10." Edward yells.

"I was angry at you. You promised yourself at me, yet you were going to marry her, Edward. I had to do something, that'll make you believe that you're cursed and won't date anyone until I grow up to be by your side." I cry. Edward stumbles back.

"Oh yeah if you did those, mind explaining how exactly you did those things?" Mom asks angrily.

I look at the vase grandma Carla gave mom in her last birthday and levitate it in the air "Like that." I say pointing at it. Everyone watches wide eyed. I levitate it over everyone's head. "When I took birth the second time, I was born with some special abilities. Telekinesis and shields are the ones I use most." I ask before putting the vase at its place.

"But…even if what you're saying about your powers is true, it can't be strong enough o kill someone." Jasper says shaking his head.

I sigh before looking up at the chandelier above my head. It must be at 10 feet distance. I wrap my shield against its rope and give it a rough tug. It starts falling down on me. Everyone gasps and starts to get up from their seat but I stop the chandelier mid air and place it back to the roof. After that I wrapped my shield around Skylar and levitate him in the air. He relaxes his stance and flew around calmly.

When I put him down, dad asks accusingly "You about all this?"

"I did, dad. Edward was never cursed. Just my sister has a bit of jealous streak in her." Skylar explains wrapping his hand around my shoulder. Edward gets up from his seat, while looking at me with disbelieve. He sighs and leaves the room. I always knew this day will come but… I just hope he'll forgive me.

"After everything you just told us, I just want to know one more thing, okay?" Dad asks coming to stand in front of me. I nod at him. He leads me to his office. He closes the door behind us and asks me to take a seat. I hear my father sigh "Daddy?"

"Don't you 'daddy' me now, princess. I understand how you must have felt whenever some girl came close to Edward. I felt the same about your mom before we got married but baby girl, killing someone?...I…I can say that….I understand that part too….but…but you tricked him into marrying you, kid? I mean you do know that when or if he gets to know that part…"

"I knew you'll be the one to figure that part out." I say chuckling a little.

Dad huffs a chuckle too "You'd do anything for him? Anything?" he asks in disbelieve "I can't believe when you grew up so fast..." he says to himself.

"I know what you really want to know, daddy. You want to know, which dad of mine I love the most? It would be you. My answer will always be you, daddy. You and mom were blessing for me. Renee was not a mom type person. She used to treat me as her friend who takes care of her every summer when I went to visit. Charlie didn't know what to do with a daughter so he used to leave me at my own devise. I spent most of my tine at the Cullens house and sometime with Alice. I…daddy, I never knew what does a real mom or dad feels like until I opened my eyes and found myself in your arms. I felt so loved, protected and safe for the first time." a lone tear flows down my cheek. "You both are my heroes. And I'll love you for all eternity if I get to live that. I always count as you my parents; not someone else." I explain.

Dad sighs in relief. I can see the tension from his shoulder releasing. "So…you want to stay married with Edward?" he asks wiping out my tears.

"yes, daddy, please."

"Go talk to him…convince him as you want and I'll give him your hand during a grand wedding. I want my princess getting married just like a princess." He says patting my head.

"I love you, daddy" I squeal jumping up from my seat and give him a bear hug.

**A/N: well there you have the truth. Now what will be Edward's reaction? I don't know yet.**

**I hope you'll leave some review and suggestions. It'll be great help. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Description: Neither Twilight nor Fifty shades of Grey or any of their characters does NOT belong to me. They belong to their rightful owners. But I do own Skylar Augustus Grey and Rosemarie Meadow Grey.**

**I would love to say something to be clear. I DO NOT believe in reincarnation. It's just a theory that my neighbor country India's people believes. I got the idea about reincarnation from them. I don't know if they are true or not, for me it's just a fiction theory.**

**This chapter has not gone through any Beta or pre reader. Mistakes are mine.**

****I know nothing about Business world either. So I'm making things up. Just read remembering that it's just a story, it doesn't have to be real.**

**NOW ****  
To clear a few things…it's now 2013 in the story where Edward is 37, Bella is 19, Christian is 47, Ana is 42, Skylar 19, Josh 18 and Meadow 5 years old...**

_**Oh and most important that Bella's character here is OOC. She's bitchy, devilish, possessive, hateful and downright vindictive at anyone who comes between her love, Edward. Bella is kind of supernatural. It's simply not normal for someone to take birth twice. She has telekinesis, voice mimicking, and shield type something(haven't decide on the last on yet) and maybe some more, not sure yet. So some things will happen that's not normal. **_

**~NWY~**

**EPOV:**

I keep pacing back and forth in grey house's back yard. Bella's voice echoing around my head 'she never suicide'…'she never suicide'…'she never suicide'…'she never suicide'…'she never suicide'…

"Edward?"

I turn around to see Ana standing behind me. She sighed and came close. "I would have said sorry but I don't know…if that'll be enough." She shrugs.

"I…I don't know how to feel, Ana." I confess "my wife killed three innocent girls because of me. I…I'm responsible…for their death." I take a shuddering breath.

"No you're not, Edward. Bella…I don't know how she was during her last birth but…this Bella learned everything from her dad; especially the lesson on sharing. 'A Grey never shares'. Christian taught her this line over and over. So it's natural that she doesn't share. Add that with her anger and you have a disaster." Ana explains apologetically.

"I noticed that Christian tends to get angry easily. Wasn't expecting that from Bella in this extreme form though. But like father, like daughter, huh?" I chuckle a little.

"Yeah. That's true."

Someone clears her throat from behind. We turn around to find Bella biting her lower lip nervously. Ana look at me and mouths 'Talk to you later'. I nod at her in answer. Ana goes back inside. I notice Bella was fidgeting in her place.

"I…I would have said 'I'm sorry', but I'm not." She says softly.

"You have nothing to apologize. It was my entire fault. Because of me, they died." I run my hand through my hair.

"Well…that's why I used to tell you to think before you promise. But you being you…" She comes closer "without thinking about the conscience, you promised yourself to me. You still wear that sun-moon pendent you took off from my dead body. You weren't supposed to do that." She explained calmly.

"I don't even remember when I took it off of you." I admit. "Look Bella, love, till a certain point I understand why you did that?…But…I need…some time to think and get my head around this guilt I'm feeling inside." I take a deep breath "So I'm going to New York tomorrow morning on business for two weeks. We won't talk in these two weeks. But I'll come straight home after that, so don't worry. I'm not running away. I just…" I tug on my hair desperately.

"I'll wait. Like I did…for last 19 years. Two more weeks...I can handle." She whispers. Tears streaming down her face, which she wipes away quickly. This Bella is Christian's Grey's daughter, crying in front of someone is simply not possible.

"Love…please don't cry…I…I'll be back and I'll be all yours then." I state pulling her into a hug. I know right now she needs that. She resists at first but then relaxes in my arm. I sigh, blinking away my tears.

**~NWY~**

**BPOV:**

It's been two days since Edward have left for New York. And I'm an emotional mess. Either I'm super angry or super depressed. My employs are scared of me at the moment. A few times, I'm so out of my mind that, when I noticed around me I see several items floating in the air. I need a drink, a strong one. I remove my black jacket and keep it inside my office closet. With my sleeveless white silk top and black &amp; white skirt on, I head out.

With my black purse in hand I enter the garage where Sawyer was leaning against the car and talking to some random guy.

"Uncle Sawyer, Give me the keys." I demand in a soft tone.

He startles and starts to protest "That's an order." I cut him off.

He hands me the key and says "Look princess, I know you're upset but…you can't go off alone. You can fall in danger." His voice held the warmth of a father.

"Please..." a sob escapes my lips "I need to go…I'll be fine."

"Alright. But promise me you'll call me in two hours to let me know you're okay. Deal?"

I nod and give him a hug before getting in the car and I drive off. I keep trying to feel guilty for killing those three girls but no matter how hard I try I don't regret killing them. 'I wonder does every serial killer feels like this too. Am I a serial killer? After all I did kill them over my jealousy and possessiveness…' I sigh, getting more frustrated. I can't consult any psychiatrist. They'll either send me to mental asylum or jail.

I park in front of an exclusive fetish club. It'll keep my mind distracted and me entertained. I step into the club with my usual cold and stoic face and head straight to the bar. On top of the bar a few almost naked girls are laying down and acting and serving as plate or some sort of serving thing. I smile at one of the girls when she met my eyes. She lowers her eyes and smiles back a little.

"Scotch on the rocks!" I order the bartender. He nods and gets to work.

I turn my back to the bar and survey around the club. Many kind of fetish acts are being held all over the club. I'm sure the back rooms are filled too. Dark light and seductive music fills the senses. It smells like sex, sweat and alcohol in here.

"Ma'am, your drink." I hear the bartender say.

I turn around and take my drink. In one swing, I finish my drink. "One more." I say with a tap of my finger on her glass. The bartender nods and proceeds to make me another drink.

"Who broke your heart in the name of love?" I hear a nasally voice saying form my left.

"Lost a billion dollar contract." I lie calmly, making the statement seem like truth.

"Here for some stress relief?" She asks; curiosity and hope coloring her tone. I turn to look at the person.

With one glace at her, I recognize her. Elena…Elena Lincoln. The pedophile that ruined my dad and scarred him with darkness many years ago; almost 30 years ago. She must be around 65-70 years old. Plastic surgery and Dometrix cloths are her identity. My parent has told me about her when I turned 15, so that I can be safe of such peoples. I always love Christian and Anastasia Grey as my parents more than Charlie and Renee. And someone who tried to hurt my dad and mom is my enemy too. From her behavior, I don't think she knows I'm a Grey. When I first took over business, I have hired a private detective for this Elena, and I have known of her all pedo business for a while. I was just waiting for the right time and seems like it's time to send her back to the drain she crawled up from.

I gave her a seductive smirk, biting on my lower lips "I would looove someone to relief my stress onto. I'm Izzy Cullen." I purr licking my upper lip. Elena gasps, her eyes stuck on my lips.

She smiles oddly (I think trying to look seductive) and says "I'm Elena Lincoln. I know just the place. Come on!" She leads me to one of the back rooms. Inside the room, is decorated in typical BDSM playroom; much like my dad's one. "So Dom or Sub?" she asks leaning against the spanking table.

"Dom…I like to play with soft and innocent."I reply with a smirk, knowing it was the code for 'young and barely legal'.

Elena's smile widens "Oh! You're just like me. I love them too. I play both sub and Dom. Sub for experienced Doms. How long have you been in practice?"

"Only 2 years. Not much." I chuckle. "And I never sub, for anyone." I say snottily, flinging my hair behind my back.

"Male or female sub?"

"Either works." I say in low seductive voice. Inside I feel like puking my guts out.

"Oh you'll love my sub, Alicia then." She smirks widely and claps her hand. A blond thin girl crawls into the room. She is wearing a red see-through panty and a black collar. She sits on her knees on the pillow placed beside the entrance. Her head down, back straight, knees apart with her hands on her knees. Elena walks towards the girl and grasps her chin and pulls her head up making her face visible. She's a pretty girl, but not much developed in her chest area. I can say she's not much older than 16.

I force a smile on my face and walk towards them, swaying my hips. I drag a finger tip along her jaw and smirk at Elena. "I wanna play with her and you…but not here. It's too you know…stuffy here." I say giving a slight kiss on Elena's red lips. I gag inside.

Elena agrees with a smile and in half an hour, we head towards her house. I send a message to Sawyer informing him that I might be late. I've an important mission to complete. A mission my dad didn't finish out of gratitude but this she-witch has destroyed my dad's innocent years and god knows of how many others. She's needs to be stopped. Placing a fake smile upon my face, I enter her house, where she and her sub, Alicia(?) was waiting.

"Shall we start?" she asks, giddy like a kid on Christmas. I nod smiling.

"Alicia, go wait for us in the dungeon." She orders her sub. Said sub starts crawling towards the way of the dungeon, I guess.

"Would you like something to drink?" She asks. I shake my head. I don't trust this she-witch not to mix something in the drink. "So tell me, what do you do?"

"Oh, I'm the COO of Cullen Enterprise. Married to the CEO." I say smirking, making her think I'm a gold-digger like her.

"Whoa! Nice…This way." Elena leads us to her dungeon. It's decorated with red and black combination and various torture devises. This room sends an unpleasant shiver down my bone.

Alicia has taken her place again. I look around the room, looking for cameras. I know this type of woman will surely have them. I wrap myself with my shield, making myself invisible from the cameras.

**~NWY~ (Skips 5 hours)**

I enter my house late at night, tired more than usual; both mentally and physically. I sigh placing my purse down. I head to my back porch and find all the dogs were lying around there. I smile and whistle at them. They snap their heads up in my direction and runs to me, even Edward's puppy. I rub them behind their ears and their bellies. I get up and signal them to follow me inside the house. I go to the kitchen and pour them all their food, feeling guilty for coming home late and not thinking about them before. I know my housekeeper took care of them during the day and left them outside in the evening. I give them water and start toward my room to rest. 

Upon entering my room, I plop down on my fluffy cloud like bed and sigh feeling my body relaxing. 'I wonder what he's doing now?' I frown curiously at the thought. "Did he forgive me yet? Is he thinking about me?' so many questions. I sigh getting frustrated again.

**A/N:**** Hope you liked this chapter. In next chapter, you'll know what happened with Elena…and if you really wanna know, then you must leave some review. **

**Without 5 reviews, I'm not uploading the next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16 Under the tree

**Chapter 16 Under the tree**

**Description: Neither Twilight nor Fifty shades of Grey or any of their characters does NOT belong to me. They belong to their rightful owners. But I do own Skylar Augustus Grey and Rosemarie Meadow Grey.**

**I would love to say something to be clear. I DO NOT believe in reincarnation. It's just a theory that my neighbor country India's people believes. I got the idea about reincarnation from them. I don't know if they are true or not, for me it's just a fiction theory.**

**This chapter has not gone through any Beta or pre reader. Mistakes are mine.**

****I know nothing about Business world either. So I'm making things up. Just read remembering that it's just a story, it doesn't have to be real.**

**NOW ****  
To clear a few things…it's now 2013 in the story where Edward is 37, Bella is 19, Christian is 47, Ana is 42, Skylar 19, Josh 18 and Meadow 5 years old...**

_**Oh and most important that Bella's character here is OOC. She's bitchy, devilish, possessive, hateful and downright vindictive at anyone who comes between her love, Edward. Bella is kind of supernatural. It's simply not normal for someone to take birth twice. She has telekinesis, voice mimicking, and shield type something(haven't decide on the last on yet) and maybe some more, not sure yet. So some things will happen that's not normal. **_

**~NWY~**

**EPOV:**

I have been trying to get some sleep. I have an early meeting tomorrow but sleep just isn't being possible. I keep turning sides and remember when Bella used to do sleepovers with me when we were little kids. Those laughter and giggles still echoes in my head. I remember her broken devastated face when I told her I needed time to think about us. After trying for another half an hour to no vain, I get up and head towards the music rom.

In my New York penthouse, I had requested for only one thing; my piano. I sit on the bench and start to play. My hands flow over the keys and an ever familiar music rang around the room. Bella and my song; our song. I close my eyes and lose myself in music. Memories after memories flows in me. The shock I felt when a 5 year old Bella had played this song.

Can you forgive the love of your life, who has killed people out of rage? Can you live with them? Can you live WITHOUT them? Can you forget that she had kill someone?

Thoughts and questions are swirling around my head like storm and I have no answer for any of them. I stop playing and rest my head in my hands.

**~NWY~**

I'm standing in the middle of a garden. Miles and miles of white rose plants. The mild wind caressing my face, making my insides calm. I take a deep breath and smile a little.

"Edward?" I hear my Bella calling me. I turn and find her standing 30 feet away standing by a wooden bench. Her simple white eyelet cotton dress is flowing as the wind passing by. Her chestnut hair flying in her face again and again as she's batting them away without letting them distract her. Her ever heartwarming smile on her face as she bacons me to her.

I smile back and start towards her. With each step I can feel my heart filling with warmth and affection for her. My Bella. My friend. My love. My universe. As I come close to her I cup her face with my hands and whisper "I love you more than anything."

She melts into my palm "Promise?"

"Yes Bella. Promise." I place a chaste kiss on her petal soft lips.

Holding me by my hands, she urges me to sit on the bench. I obey with a curious smile. Shyly she kneels down in front of me and rubs me through my pant. I moan at the sheer pleasure shooting through my body. Before I know, she opens my zipper and pulls out my harden cock. Shyly she smiles at me, he eyes shining with utter joy. I caress my cheeks affectionately.

God! I love this girl.

She beams at me and takes me in her wet, warm mouth. Sucking at the head, she starts greedily. I place my hand on top of her head to pace her down a little. But she kept sucking, hollowing her mouth and taking me in, down her throat, not gagging even a little. I knew she never had a gag reflex but it always amazes me. I close my eyes as I feel myself coming close. I feel Bella dragging her teeth lightly suddenly and like a lightening, a strong orgasm rips through my body. I slum down on the bench still with my eyes close.

"You still love me?" I hear her asking.

"Of course." I reply still not opening my eyes. Too tired to do so. I have a silly pleased smile on my face.

"Will you say the same thing opening your eyes?" She asks.

I frown "What kind of question is that? Of cour…" I trail off as I open my eyes and see her. Her white dress is dripping with blood…Lots of them. She had an innocent…almost childlike expression on her face. Both of her hand are bloody too. I gasp at the sight.

"Bella? Are you hurt?" I ask, panicking. I get down from the bench and hold her by her shoulders and start looking for the place where she might have gotten hurt to bleed this much.

"I killed them!" She whispers slowly "Do you hate me?" she asks, afraid of my reaction "Now that you know?"

I look at the girl in front of me and ask myself 'Can I ever hate her for killing someone? Wouldn't I have done the same thing?' I take a deep breath and start to tell her but she starts to fade.

"What's happening?" I ask panicking. She vanishes "Bella?! BELLA?!"

**~NWY~**

"BELLA?!" I startle out of my dream, gasping. I'm all drenched in sweat. I know what this dream means. I have to tell her that I don't care. I love her. No matter what she did! She's not only my soul mate but also my best friend. And as her best friend I'm supposed to ask her where to bury the body; not run the other side.

**BPOV:**

This weekend has been crucial for me. Now I understand how dad was stuck with that bitch troll for years. She's so fucking clingy. Always calling or asking me to meet her in her dungeon to torture her poor sub. I know you must be wondering why I am enduring her. Well I'm reeling her in slowly. Nothing comes to those who don't have patience. Step by step, I'm breaking her walls and making her feels like she can trust me with her every secret. I'm such a deceptive bitch, aren't I? For that, I had to ask her to be my girlfriend, which she accepted enthusiastically. Fucking Pedophile. She thinks she looks like a princess, when in reality she looks like an old witchy prostitute with the way she dresses up.

I heave a sigh and finish the last email I had to send one of the clients. I didn't go to Grey Mansion this weekend; wasn't feeling like to be around my family. I know they love me and I love them too but if I go there, I'll miss Edward more. I close my laptop and get out of the study. I grab a water bottle from the fridge and see our Dogs are playing in the backyard. I smile at that. They are just too cute. I gulp down as much water as I could before taking my guitar and go join our dogs. I take a seat under one of the tree in our backyard and started streaming on a song I heard the other day. Our dogs run towards me and takes a sit surrounding me. I can feel they love me too, the way I love them all. I smile at them and start singing along.

"I love you too much  
to leave without you loving me back  
I love you too much  
heaven's my witness and this is a fact  
I know I belong  
when I sing this song  
There's love above love and it's ours  
'cause I love you too much

I live for your touch  
I whisper your name night after night  
I love you too much  
There's only one feeling and I know its right  
I know I belong  
when I sing this song  
There's love above love and it's ours  
'cause I love you too much

Heaven knows your name and I've been praying  
to have you come here by my side  
Without you a part of me is missing  
Just to make you my whole life will fly

I know I belong  
when I sing this song  
There's love above love and it's ours  
'cause I love you too much  
I love... you too much  
I love you too much  
Heaven's my witness and this is a fact  
You live in my soul  
Your heart is my gold  
There's love above love but its mine 'cause I love you  
There's love above love and it's yours cause I love you  
There's love above love and it's ours if you love me as much"

The dogs are panting happily as I chuckle at them. They makes me smile when all I want to be is sad. Something says he'll be back, but there's this fear that he might not keeps eating me from inside. I startle hearing the door bell. I frown.

'No one was supposed to come for visit. What if it's Elena! Ew! God I hope not!'

I place my guitar down the ground and slowly walk through the house towards the door acting as if it's gonna come bite me or something. I chuckle at the thought. But my smile vanishes as soon as I hear the sound of keys.

"Who the hell has keys of my house? There are only three sets of those. One stays with me, one set I gave to Skylar and the last set to Edward.' I gasp as realization sets in 'What if Elena had one set copied from my set. God!'

The door opens slowly revealing my dear brother Skylar. I sigh and feel my body relax. "God, you're suck a jerk!" I exclaim.

"What? What did I do?" Skylar frowns.

"You scared me. What else?" I say before giving him a hug. "What are doing here, by the way? And why didn't you call to let me know you're coming? I would've cooked something." I say dragging him with me to the backyard.

"Bells, I did call but you didn't answer. I was worried. So thought I'd check up. Since you're fine, let's hang out. It's been a while we spent any time together." He pouts playfully. God I love my brother. He knows me well.

I beam at him "I just finished all the office work. I was planning on spending time playing songs to the dogs this afternoon. Join me?" I ask as we sit down under the tree again. Skylar's dog joins others after getting some pats on his head from me.

"Sounds good. They we can watch movies and order Chinese. What say?"

"Sounds perfect, brother." I smile before shoving the guitar in his hands "You play first."

He shrugs "Okay." and starts.

"  
I love the feeling when we lift up  
watching the world so small below  
I love the dreaming when I think of  
the safety in the clouds out my window  
I wonder what keeps us so high up  
could there be a love beneath these wings  
if we suddenly fall should I scream out  
or keep very quiet and cling to my mouth as I'm crying  
so frightened of dying  
relax yes imp trying  
this fears got a hold on me

yes, this fears got a hold on me

I love the quite of the night time  
when the sun in the deathly sea  
I can feel my heart beating as I speed from  
then sense of time catching up with me  
the sky set out like a pathway  
but who decides which path we take  
as people drift into a dream world  
I close my eyes as my hands shake and when I see a new day  
who's driving this anyway  
I picture my own grave  
cause fears got a hold on me

yes this fears got a hold on me

Floating neither up or down I wonder when I'll hit the ground  
well the earth beneath my body shake  
and cast your sleeping hearts awake  
could it tremble stars from moon light skies  
could it drag a tear from your cold eyes  
I live on the right side I sleep in the left  
that why everything's got to be love or death

yes this fears got a hold on me" He finishes the song with a smile "I love this song."

"I know. Wonderful as always." I say clapping for him.

"Your turn. Sing something from some Japanese band or K-pop, whatever." He suggests handing me the guitar.

"How about Kafalina?" I ask.

"Hmm...love their song. You can sing the English version though? I don't understand their version much."

"English version it is then." I say before starting.

"The moonlight, which exposes sadness  
Coldly illuminated  
Despair and the future  
That are friendly with each other within the darkness

Turning the secret that you gave me into a sign  
I go through the silence of the pale night

Lacrimosa  
Once more, I want to love the glaringly bright world  
That shattered in the distance and vanished  
Hide your dream in your eyes  
Until tears come falling  
Onto your sullied heart

The phantom carriage parts the darkness  
And goes toward where the light is  
The trap known as dreams  
Lures us toward the flames

No shout of any sort will reach  
The merciless gods above the sky  
Lacrimosa…

We'll be the blazing firewood  
And seem to burn away the sky someday

Lacrimosa  
I want to fearlessly love the blood-soaked world  
That I was born in  
Rather than being forgiven, forgive and believe in me  
Count the number of lachrymose days  
On the sullied earth

(arta via  
santa krishna karmita rie ilgi magida fidia)

Kurayami no naka de mutsumiau  
Zetsubou to mirai o  
Kanashimi o abaku tsukiakari  
Tsumetaku terashiteta

Kimi no kureta himitsu o shirube ni  
Aoi yoru no shizukesa o yuku

Lacrimosa  
Tooku kudakete kieta  
Mabushii sekai o mou ichido aishitai  
Hitomi no naka ni yume o kakushite  
Yogoreta kokoro ni  
Namida ga ochite kuru made

(kanta via namari dista doche ta filda amira  
canta via namari dista doche ta filda amira di noche ita)

Maboroshi no basha wa yami o wake  
Hikari no aru hou e  
Yume to iu wana ga boku-tachi o  
Homura e izanau

Sora no ue no mujihi na kamigami ni wa  
Donna sakebi mo todoki wa shinai  
Lacrimosa...

(orde miri cache adobi mara chika  
italdi yoake afiri kaditas ordia )

Bokura wa moesakaru takigi to nari  
Itsuka sono sora o yakitsukusou

(arta via  
lacrimosa dies ilda)

Lacrimosa  
Koko ni umarete ochita  
Chinureta sekai o osorezu ni aishitai  
Yurusareru yori yurushi shinjite  
Yogoreta chijou de  
Namida no hibi o kazoete

(canta via namari dista doche ta filda amira  
canta via namari dista doche ta filda amira di noche ita)

(arta via  
esta aa...)" and I finish with the Japanese version.

"Damn girl! Why are you hell bend in being a business woman again? You should be a singer. You have an awesome voice." Skylar smiled widely.

"Hehehe…now your turn. Sing something from Kafalina." I state smirking at him.

"English version only. I don't know the Japanese versions." He says raising his brow.

"Yeah. Yeah go on." I urge him smiling.

"Okay. Dude, patience." He scolds me lightly before starting.

"When all your tears overflow  
Chilling and so cold  
Time will be singing its last sweet song  
You've sought the light  
And in it you have become strong  
You've shown the darkness you can fight

Do you hear the voice of crimson?  
Can you feel its hue bleed inside your heart?  
It's yearning with every desperate note  
That now fades with its beautiful yet dying art

The growing night  
Has hidden my sacred garden  
Beneath all the stars both black and white

I have a prayer  
That someday you will find your way  
And swim to shore from you despair

I've never seen the moon shining without the dark  
Like a babe needing mum's lullaby  
It is a spell that scares away every bad dream  
That could ever make him cry

Goodbye my love  
I can't think of  
How I'll live without seeing you again  
Though they can't see  
You were part of me  
And that piece has now been hallowed out by the night

I have a prayer  
That someday the sky will give way  
And let these bare feet of mine walk through  
Behind the clouds  
And over the white crescent moon  
There'll be a path that leads to you" he finishes the soulful haunting song. Skylar has a gift. He can be an awesome singer if he wants but like me he wants to sing just for hobby and nothing else. I smile at him.

"That was magical, brother. I love hearing you sing."

"I love to hear you sing too. You express yourself flawlessly when you sing. Sing something you want to say but you're not being able to, Bells. Do it. You'll feel lighter." He urges with a concern look. I know he was worried for me. That's why he's here and not in the Grey mansion.

"Okay." I heave a sad sigh and start

"For those who don't know me,  
I can get a bit crazy  
Have to get my way,yep  
24 hours a day  
'cause I'm hot like that

Every guy, everywhere  
just gives me mad attention  
Like I'm under inspection  
I always gets a ten,  
'cause I'm built like that

I go through guys like money  
flyin' out the hands  
They try to change me  
but they realize they can't  
And every tomorrow is a day I never plan  
If you're gonna be my man understand

I can't be tamed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be blamed  
I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed  
I can't be changed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed

If there was a question about my intentions,  
I'll tell ya  
I'm not here to sell ya  
Or tell you to go to hell  
(I'm not a brat like that)  
I'm like a puzzle  
but all of my pieces are jagged  
If you can understand this,  
we can make some magic,  
I'm wrong like that

I wanna fly,  
I wanna drive,  
I wanna go  
I wanna be a part of something I don't know  
And if you try to hold me back I might explode  
Baby, by now you should know

I can't be tamed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be blamed  
I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed  
I can't be changed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed

Well I'm not a trick you play,  
I'm wired a different way  
I'm not a mistake,  
I'm not a fake,  
It's set in my DNA  
Don't change me  
Don't change me  
Don't change me  
Don't change me  
(I can't be tamed)

I wanna fly,  
I wanna drive,  
I wanna go  
I wanna be a part of something I don't know  
And if you try to hold me back I might explode  
Baby, by now you should know

I can't be tamed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be blamed  
I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed  
I can't be changed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed" I finish.

"Okay. That's enough singing for one afternoon. Let's go watch some movies and order Chinese. I'm hungry." Skylar says jumping up and stretching his hand out for me to take. I smile up at him and take it to stand up.

Rest of the day we spend watching random movies. Sometimes fighting or arguing over the movie choice, sometimes laughing our asses off. Empty boxes of Chinese takeout fill the coffee table in the TV room. Empty wine bottle rolling on the floor. Skylar has already passed out on the couch. I tuck him in before turning the lights off. Closing the doors and after checking every security panel, I head to my room. I take a warm shower and changing I slide under the comforter and close my eyes.

A ringing noise snatches me out of my dream world. Groggily I take my cell phone and blink a few times to clear my sleep covered eyes. The caller id says: EDWARD calling. I gasp before answering "Hello?"

"Bella?"

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Hehehe sorry about that. I wanted some brother-sister time. I enjoyed writing it. I hope you did too.**

**Songs I used in **

**this chapter are:** **I Love You Too Much (Diego Luna Gustavo Santaolalla)**

**Death by white lies**

**Lacrimosa by Kalafina**

**Kagayaku sora no shijima ni wa by Kalafina**

**Can't be tamed by Miley Cyrus**

**You can listen to these songs. They are pretty good and some of them are my favorites. I hope you'll leave some review and suggestions. It'll be great help. **


	17. Chapters 17 Old solution for

**Chapters 17 **

**Description: Neither Twilight nor Fifty shades of Grey or any of their characters does NOT belong to me. They belong to their rightful owners. But I do own Skylar Augustus Grey and Rosemarie Meadow Grey.**

**I would love to say something to be clear. I DO NOT believe in reincarnation. It's just a theory that my neighbor country India's people believes. I got the idea about reincarnation from them. I don't know if they are true or not, for me it's just a fiction theory.**

**This chapter has not gone through any Beta or pre reader. Mistakes are mine.**

****I know nothing about Business world either. So I'm making things up. Just read remembering that it's just a story, it doesn't have to be real.**

**NOW ****  
To clear a few things…it's now 2013 in the story where Edward is 37, Bella is 19, Christian is 47, Ana is 42, Skylar 19, Josh 18 and Meadow 5 years old...**

_**Oh and most important that Bella's character here is OOC. She's bitchy, devilish, possessive, hateful and downright vindictive at anyone who comes between her love, Edward. Bella is kind of supernatural. It's simply not normal for someone to take birth twice. She has telekinesis, voice mimicking, and shield type something(haven't decide on the last on yet) and maybe some more, not sure yet. So some things will happen that's not normal. **_

**~NWY~**

**EPOV:**

After a long separation, I'm finally coming home. Oh well…that's how it feels. Past 19 years, I didn't know about my Bella and then all those incidents (which now seems like some minor details) we're finally getting back together. I cannot express how happy I am. If truth be told, I'm seriously tapping my foot at the Airport as I'm waiting for my bag at the baggage claim.

People have started giving me wary looks; in fact one old woman frowned at me when I looked at my watch for the million times. I just gave her one of my crooked smiles as Bella calls them. The old woman gasped and you won't believe it….she blushed. I guess my princess was right about my effect on female species. I chuckle silently shaking my head.

Finally after the longest fifteen minutes, I got my bag. I drag it out with me with a dreamy smile on my face. Now that I think about it, I'm not actually seeing where I'm going. I should have been. I saw a guy in driver's cloth holding a board with my name on it. I approach him and I ask pointing at me "I'm Edward Cullen."

He nods and indicates me to follow him and says "Mrs. Cullen send me to get you." as explanation.

I nod happily at him as we reach a car with tinted window. When I get settle inside he hands me a rose and says "Ma'am, asked me to give you this."

I take it from him and sniff as I watch him get in the driver's seat. That's when a thought crosses my mind.

'I never actually informed Bella when I'll be back then how did she now?' I think frowning. I go to ask the driver about it but I start seeing blur. And then everything went dark.

**BPOV:**

I step out of my purple Lamborghini and stare at the abandon looking old buildings. It has been years since I have been here…20 years to be exact. It was few months before I and Edward graduated from High school when I met him. This case had stirred a lot of chaos. A famous Mobster had murdered a whole family in cold blood and after talking his victim's child with him, he ran away.

Edward had gone to camping with Charlie, Carlisle, Emmett and his adoptive brother Jasper. Alice was sick so Esme was busy looking after her. Rosalie had gone somewhere with her mom. So I had a lot time alone. I would hang out in our meadow or behind our house in the pool or around the town or in my house reading something.

It was one of those days when I had spent my day roaming around the mall and browsing through different journals to buy. I had bought a few small things and was coming out to get in my car, when I saw his with that little kid. He was covered in blood while the kid was quite clean. I don't know why I helped him but I did. I walked up to him and asked told him that he was dirty and in need of a shower. He gave me this look that clearly said that he thought I was crazy. Then the kid, who looked like around 6 to 8 years old, exclaimed saying she was hungry. I offered them a shower, food and clean cloths. After hesitating for a few seconds, he agreed after warming me that he had gun and knife with him and he'll kill me if I call the police. I shrugged at him and went to my car leaving him to follow me.

I took them to my house gave them clean cloths (dad's and my childhood cloths) and cooked for them. As we sat down in our dining room, he started with a thank you. I clearly remember every word till today. "Thanks you, little one. You…you've helped us more than you can imagine."

I couldn't help but ask "Why? Why is she so comfortable with you?" she asked pointing at the little girl.

"It all started 6 years ago, when my wife gave birth to this angel, our daughter. But another couple stole our baby since their one was still born. My wife died of grief but I had promised her I'll find our daughter. After a lot of search I found that my daughter was staying in a foster home. The couple that stole her died in an accident and the state made her stay in that foster home. The couple who ran this house used to abuse these children, use them for begging and prostitution. I was furious when I went there with my men I saw my little Jane and I knew who she was. The previous week I had given her alms when she was begging by the church. I saw red. Next thing I know I had killed those two along with all of the helpers. I asked my men to take the other kids to somewhere safe and I stayed to talk to my daughter. We were talking for over an hour when one of the neighbors stopped by and saw the massacre and called 911. I took my daughter and run away. If I get caught, they'll take her away again and I'll go to jail for a very, very long time." by then he was in tears.

It was strange to see the most renowned, fearsome mobster was shedding tears in front of me. Before my brain could catch on, I had asked him to stay in our cabin. My dad, Charlie had a cabin made for me as I was accident prone and he didn't want me to die by falling from a tree house. They stayed in there for next three months. Never in my life was I so grateful to god for making my parents rich. Jane and I were friends and Aro Voltury loved me as his another daughter. He used to call me angel.

When the case had calm down and it was their time to go, Aro came to me and said he wanted to give me two things that I can't refuse. After hesitating I accepted. **The first thing** he gave was, he made an FB account in my name with 50 million dollars in it. When I started to protest, he gave me a stern glare and shut me up. He said it was for saving him and Jane and my and Edward's wedding gift. I then accepted it. **The second thing** he gave me was to ask for his help in anything I need. He said if in life I ever feel like there's something I can't handle, then I should let my other dad handle it.

Today 20 years later, I have come to ask for his help. I know you must be thinking why all of a sudden I'm in need of a mobster. I had found some more disturbing proofs in Elena's house last week. And because I'm still a foolish teenager, I had to do something. Somehow I forgot that Elena could do background check on me too like I did on hers. So the bitch troll found out that I was Christian and Anastasia Grey's daughter and my only weakness was my Edward. Edward called me five days ago and said he finally understood why I did what I did. We were supposed to talk and clear everything between us when he gets back. But when he arrived to SEA-TAC, he was kidnapped by the bitch troll's men.

How I am so sure it's her, you ask? Well, because right after that for next six hours when we were all searching for my husband, the bitch troll was hiding him somewhere. Then she called and said to return the evidence I have of her and frame my parents for her crimes or she'll kill Edward but not before using him for her pleasure. Dad was furious and has been more than a little more furious on me for such an idiot and going there alone. Trust me…at this moment I hate myself for putting Edward in risk but she had to be punished and I'll make sure that she gets that. Not only she ahd hurt my family but now she has threatened to use my Edward as her sex toy? Hell no! Fucking bitch! I grimace at the thought and frown.

**~NWY~**

I'm desperate and someone, somewhere said 'Desperate time calls for desperate measures.' So here I am. I exhale loudly and taking my shades off, I proceed inside cautiously. Upon entering the building anyone will think they have come to a reverse world. It's so active in the inside and from the outside, you can't even tell if there's any soul in here. I look around to talk to someone, when a guy in his twenties approaches me. I can see he is trying to intimidate me. I just keep staring at him blankly. I can tell he is surprised by my reaction to him. Idiot!

"Hey lady, what do you want? Why are you here?" he asks rudely.

"Is Aro here?" I ask calmly.

"Huh! Why do you ask?" He smirks getting on my nerve.

"Go find him and tell him Isabella is here to meet him." I speak slowly so that his slow brain can understand.

"And why the hell would I do as you say?" he asks angrily.

"Because otherwise you'll be dead before you know it. Do not piss me off. GO." I bark at him. He takes a few steps back and leaves, muttering angrily under his breath. I shake my head and browse through my phone, hoping Police or Welch, Dad's IT person got some information about Elena's whereabouts.

"ISABELLA? Is that you baby girl?" I heard a familiar voice shout in shock. I turn around and see Uncle Aro standing with that guy. He looked shocked.

I could feel my eyes tear up as I offered him a smile "Hello, Uncle Aro. Missed me?" as he comes near, I give him a tight hug.

"Oh my! How? I mean…I saw in news…" he stuttered as he pats on my back. Well that's a first! I successfully rendered him speechless.

"You saw in news that ISABELLA MARIE SWAN died in a road accident?" pulling back I ask with a playful smile.

"Yes…I mean…what is going on?" He demanded huffing.

"Can we go somewhere private to talk? I'll tell you everything." I offer.

"Hmm…" he grumbles. My uncle hasn't changed a lot.

"But…but boss! Why are you listening to this chick? Who is she, anyway?" the annoying guy asks or more like demands. The guts of his!

I saw Uncle Aro getting angry and getting ready to shot him, so I decided to take matters in my own hand. I wrapped him in my shield and levitate him in the air "Got you're so annoying." I frown at him and throw him opposite side of the building.

Everyone along with uncle Aro looked surprised. But then he smiles and says "That's why you're here alone in the den of One of the most feared mobsters without fear, huh?" he joked messing my hair.

"Hey now! Not my hair." I protest pouting. He chuckled and ushered me to his office.

After settling down he raised his eyebrow and said "Spill!" and I did. I told his everything…well without those little murders I did. You never can be too careful. He sat there with his mouth open gaping at me. I just nod at him in confirmation.

"You mean to say…you're 19 years old now? And you're married to your Edward who is kidnapped by your present father's molester?" he asks, disbelieve coloring his tone. I nod sheepishly at him. I mean my life sound like a drama serial even to me.

He rubs his head for few minutes while I stare at him silently. "What's you Present father's name? And you said you married your Edward? How old is he now?" He asks not opening his eyes.

"My dad's name is Christian Grey. Yes I got married with my Edward 3 weeks ago. And he's only 37." I answer sulking.

"WHAT?! CHRISTIAN GREY? The Christian Grey? The billionaire?" he exclaims in shock.

"Yes The Christian Grey is my father." I pause "How's Jane, by the way? She must have grown a lot." I say trying to calm him down so that we can proceed to the important stuff.

"Isabella I know what you're trying to do, little girl. And to answer your question, yes Jane has grown up a lot and she's a Lawyer now. She's supposed to come here today. Wait here. I want you two meet again. I want to see both my daughters together again. We missed you a lot Isabella." He says softly the last line.

I tear up "Uncle Aro, you're like a father tome. You were my second father. No one can take your place of course. But you must know, my present dad, worships the ground I walk in. He's the best father of them all. I'm finally happy. But that bitch troll has harmed my family a lot. First my dad, then my mom and god knows how many poor innocent kids and then my love…my Edward. She needs to be taught some lesson and vanish after that. But for that I need your help in finding her and capturing her. Please Uncle Aro you have to help me." I beg.

"Isabella, does that She-witch knows about your special powers?" he asks seriously after offering me some wipes.

"Um…no…how would she? I never visibly used them in front of her. And only family members know about it." I explain wiping away my tears.

'It's not the right time to break down.' I tell myself 'later when you're alone.'

"That's god, Isabella. That will be your plus point. Don't tell anyone more, okay?" Uncle Aro warns.

I can see the concern in his eyes. So I just smile at him to reassure him. Aro opens his mouth to something when the door opens and someone in a singsong voice says "Daddy…I won the case." making Aro chuckle.

He got up from his seat and hugs her "I'm so damn proud of you, Baby Jane."

"Thanks daddy."

Uncle Aro pulls back and gestures towards me and asks "Now see who's here. Can you recognize her?" He asks his daughter, a very confused Jane.

She walks to me and tilts her head with a puzzled expression "I think I know you from somewhere but where?" she mumbles the last word to herself.

"What kind of Lawyer has this short memory? You don't remember me, huh Janey?" I smirk at her because only I was the one who was allowed to call her 'Janey'.

Jane's eyes bugged out of her head as he gasped "Izzy?! Is that you? OH MY GOD!" She screams the last bit before grabbing me into a tight hug. "I missed you so much!" She chants again and again as she rock us both, still hugging me.

Uncle Aro chuckles and says "Okay Baby Jane, let the girl breath, sweetheart."

"Oh sorry." Jane blushes but smile widely at me.

**~NWY~**

After repeating the whole story to Jane, she grimaces "Wow…that's fucked up! What if she's using Edward as her submissive? That's the word, right?" she looks at me for confirmation.

I huff helplessly "That's what worrying me more. Dad said that's a 95 percent possibility. I…I can't believe how useless I'm feeling right this moment. If he gets traumatized like this…I can never forgive myself." I break down at last.

Jane and Aro rubs my back and whispers 'how everything will be fine" and all that but I know that fucking ugly tramp will definitely do something awful to my love and I won't be able to do anything to save him in time.

**EPOV:**

It's been long four days since I have been kidnapped that day from SEA-TAC. Without any food or water, I can feel my body has become weak. I can't even move much and on top of the hunger, a crazy fucking woman every night and beat the hell out of me with various spiked paddles, whips, canes and god knows what else.

I just don't understand is the main point. WHO IS THIS GOD AWFUL WOMAN?! I mean I don't remember ever seeing her or crossing her anywhere, then why did she kidnap me? I wonder, does my princess know? Bella must be worried sick or will she think that I'm still angry with her? Ugh! I hate this situation.

I startle out of my thoughts at the clicking noise of the lock outside my door. The door opens and reveals the wicked witch in her usual gear. I wonder did anyone ever informed her how creepy she looks in this cloths. The way she acts, it seems like she's the most beautiful bitch of them all. Beautiful she's not but Bitch she is.

"Well, well, well, looks who's awake? I was starting to worry what I'll say to your new bride." She taunts.

"My…bride? You mean…my Bella? How do you know her? Why are you doing this? Who are you?" I ask desperately.

"Oh? It's your so called bride's fault that you are here, sweetheart?" she pouts which looks like nothing but duck face.

"What do you mean?" I ask hesitantly.

"Oh my! Don't worry that pretty head of your. All you need to know is I'm gonna pleasure myself with your body and send those videos to the Greys. Christian will feel helpless along with his useless wife Ana and your wife will regret the day she decided for revenge." She cackles.

My stomach churns at the thought of her touching me. She must be 30-35 years older than me. EWW gross! "Don't even think about touching me." I try to sound threatening. She just laughs at my face. I dread to think what she has planned for my future.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Okay so I loved ARO AND JANE's character in this story. I enjoyed writing them. I hope you did too.**

**Next chapter: There is a possibility of some sexual abuse in next chapter.**

**I hope you'll leave some review and suggestions. It'll be great help. **


	18. Chapter 18 The witch of Seattle

**Chapters 18 The witch of Seattle**

**Description: Neither Twilight nor Fifty shades of Grey or any of their characters does NOT belong to me. They belong to their rightful owners. But I do own Skylar Augustus Grey and Rosemarie Meadow Grey.**

**I would love to say something to be clear. I DO NOT believe in reincarnation. It's just a theory that my neighbor country India's people believes. I got the idea about reincarnation from them. I don't know if they are true or not, for me it's just a fiction theory.**

**This chapter has not gone through any Beta or pre reader. Mistakes are mine.**

****I know nothing about Business world either. So I'm making things up. Just read remembering that it's just a story, it doesn't have to be real.**

**NOW ****  
To clear a few things…it's now 2013 in the story where Edward is 37, Bella is 19, Christian is 47, Ana is 42, Skylar 19, Josh 18 and Meadow 5 years old...**

_**Oh and most important that Bella's character here is OOC. She's bitchy, devilish, possessive, hateful and downright vindictive at anyone who comes between her love, Edward. Bella is kind of supernatural. It's simply not normal for someone to take birth twice. She has telekinesis, voice mimicking, and shield type something(haven't decide on the last on yet) and maybe some more, not sure yet. So some things will happen that's not normal. **_

****THIS CHAPTER HAS ABUSE OF ALL KIND. AVOID READING IF THIS IS A TRIGGER!****

**(Previously)**

My stomach churns at the thought of her touching me. She must be 30-35 years older than me. EWW gross! "Don't even think about touching me." I try to sound threatening. She just laughs at my face. I dread to think what she has planned for my future.

**~NWY~**

**EPOV:**

That woman steps closer as I try with whatever strength I have to move back; but my traitorous body is so weak that it doesn't move an inch. She drags the metal cane in her hand over my body.

Oh! Did I mention yet that I'm naked…no? Then yes I am. When I first woke up, I found myself naked in this dump place bound face down to a bed. Now I'm thrown to the floor. The floor is wet and dirty. They didn't even let me use the toilet for last four (or was it five?) days. It seems like I have relieved myself in my sleep sometime. It smells like piss in here.

"Trust me sweetheart I will touch me. I'll make you my little submissive bitch while I video that and torture your little bride and her family with it." She cackles like a witch. How my princess got involve with this piece of work I wonder!

She raises her hand and next thing I know my backs burning as the cane touch my skin. She beats me without a break while I try to not make too much noise. I could feel my skin of my back tearing and bleeding under the pressure of the cane. I close my eyes and recall my princess…Her smiling face…The way she glares at anyone who looks at me even slightly interested. She'll be s upset if she sees me like this. I just hope she doesn't see me like this.

The woman stops whose name I still don't know, so I raise my head to see what she's up to now. I see her walk into my line of view. "MY, my! You've so much pain endurance but let's see for how long?" she smirks as she pulls out a lighter and lit the cane. My eyes widens as I understand her motive. She's gonna beat me with that burning cane. "You'll regret the moment you were conceived when my Bella gets her hands on you." I scoff at her "Do your worst because you'll get those back ten folds." I smirk at her. My reaction pissed her off as she snarls and lunges at me with her cane.

With red fire filled cane, she starts hitting me everywhere she can reach. I just pray to be alive when all this is over so that I can spend a few moments with my Bella before I die. I start to see black spots in my vision and know that anytime now, I would pass out.

**~NWY~**

**BPOV: (Living room, Grey mansion)**

Uncle Aro and Jane have accompanied me to Grey mansion. Dad and Aro have talked in great details about Elena and her intentions. I pace around the house, worried sick about Edward. I can't believe I let this happen. He must hate me for everything. I'll save him and after that if he wants to divorce me then, I'll let him go and won't ever trouble him. "Oh god! Please keep him safe!" I whisper to myself.

I should have been more careful or just…just kill her. Ugh! I'll skin her alive when I get my hands on her. Fucking witch! My phone pings and alerts me that I have an e-mail from an unknown address. I run to the living room and get to my laptop. I know it could be nothing but it could be that bitch too. Opening the e-mail, I find my doubt clear. It is from that bitch.

"I have a mail from her." I whispered loud enough for my dad and uncle Aro to hear. I can't believe my eyes. There are two pictures. One in where my Edward in lying unconscious on wet dirty floor. His body is blood covered and burn in places from what looks to be from some kind of rod or cane. In the second picture, Edward is bound to a bed with his penis decorated with three cock rings and that Fucking she-witch is posing for the picture with her tongue out toward his penis. Her filthy hand was wrapped around Edward's soft penis. 'Even soft he's so big. He's gonna be mouthful.' Was the title of this picture. EEEwww! Fucking gross, bitch! That's my man.

I could feel my stomach roll. I jump up and run towards the nearest toilet and empty my stomach. Those pictures keep coming back in my head and I keep dry heaving on the commode. When I feel there's nothing else left to vomit, I lie down on the floor and finally start to bawl as I feel like my heart is being ripped apart from me.

**CPOV:**

As soon as Bella reads her mail, she jumps up and runs out of the room. After a few seconds we hear her vomit. I drag the laptop to find what had my daughter vomit like this. My blood chills at the sight in front of me. I hear Aro curse under his breath beside me. I could feel the hatred burn through my veins. HOW DARE SHE DO THIS TO EDWARD?!

I start to remember the times when Elena used to do these things to me. At the time, I thought she was helping me. I wish I had never got involved with her in the first place. Now my daughter and her husband are paying for my naivety. All this is my fault. I look up and find my Ana standing in front of me with a look that clearly says 'Don't even think about it being your fault.' I sigh and nod at her in silent answer.

I get up and head towards the toilet where I can hear my daughter crying her heart out. She's so much like me, keeps her emotions inside for too long and then suddenly those emotions bursts out of her. I sigh and bend down to pick her up. As I settle her in my arms, she buries her head in my chest and sobs. At first the thought of my best friend being married to my daughter disturbed me to no end but then when I learnt about their connection and I knew Edward was the only person I could trust my daughter wholeheartedly, I felt good about their marriage. I just hope he'll be fine when we get to him.

We have to find him and fast; not only for my daughter's sake but also for our family's. He's a family member and my first male best friend. He's like my brother and I can't let him get hurt because of my stupidity. Elena will regret the day she decided to mess with the Greys.

I take princess to the living room and sat her down beside me. She keeps crying without pause. Aro slides closer to her and rubs her back. When he and his daughter Jane arrived first and Princess introduced us I thought my daughter has finally gone crazy. But after she explained her thoughts and plans clearly to me, I found her logical. Like me, Aro cares about my daughter and it shows. I never thought I'd say these things about a mobster.

Jane crouches down in front of princess and speaks in a low tone with her. I see her nodding and wiping her tear off. I give her hand a light squeeze to let her know that her father will always be there. "Thanks daddy." Princess whimpered out.

"We'll find him and soon." I assure her before getting up and calling my trusted IT person Welch. I instruct him to track the IP address of the computer the email was sent from.

"I have informed one of my hackers to search too." Aro states getting up from the couch and patting on my shoulder.

"Thanks Mr. Aro." I say, my tome filled with sincerity and gratitude.

"I consider her my daughter too and her family is my family too. And in my business, family comes first and everything else later. I just nod at him. "Go take some rest. Jane and I'll make sure Isabella gets some sleep too." He assures me.

"I'm going upstairs for a while Mia Bella. Go take a little nap. You'll feel fresh and your brain will work faster." I say in a stern voice because I know my daughter more than she knows herself. She's just as stubborn as me. Without using my stern dad voice, she won't do as she's told. The look she gives me shows clearly that she wants to argue but then she just nods.

Jane accompanies her upstairs as Aro receives a phone call. I head to my Bedroom where I see my wife talking to Taylor something about security. "Got it, Ana. It'll be done at the earliest." Taylor announces before nodding at me and leaving the room. I don't ask. I trust my Security head and wife to think clearly when my head is jammed.

I fell on the bed with my face up. I rub my face in frustration and sigh angrily. "Do you need Flynn?" I hear Ana ask from beside me.

"I only need you. Please make me forget, Anastasia." I plead desperately.

"Oh Christian." Ana sighs before placing her soft lips on mine. I suck on them greedily. We pull back so that I can sit up. I get on my knees and unbutton my shirt and throw it on the floor. I feel the extreme need to feel my Ana's naked body against mine. I pull Ana's blue top off of her body and throw it in the same direction I have thrown mine. Ana gets up from bed and pulls down her leggings. I follow her example and so the same; except I pull down my boxer too.

My wife is a sight to behold. In those sheer blue bra and panty set, she's looking ravishing as always. I step closer to her and pull her close by her waist as I skim my nose along her neck; sucking on her skin every few inches. Ana arches against me and moans as I brush my hand over her clothed breasts.

"You're so beautiful, Mrs. Grey." I whisper before crashing my lips onto her. We kiss wildly as I tear her panties from her body. Ana moans in my mouth. I know my wife loves it when I destroy her panties in my haste. This is not the first time.

I slowly push her on our bed and hover over her "This is gonna be rough, Baby." I inform her before pulling her breasts out of their cups. I don't remove the bra though. This way her breasts are pushed upwards. I intertwine our hands and pull them up over her head and in one thrust, I'm inside her. I bend my head down and pull on her hard nipples as I start to thrust harder and harder. The room echoes Ana's moans and the sound of our slapping skins.

After sucking both of her breasts raw, I kiss her, pouring all my frustration and despair in that kiss. Ana gives back the same amount as she feels. She raises her hips with each thrust that makes me go deeper. Before I know what's happening, Ana flips us over and starts riding me hard.

"Damn Ana…love you baby…Harder…Yes…ride me…" I groan out through my clenched teeth.

"Ohhh…YESSSSS…CRISTIAN..OHHHH…GOD…" from these uncontrolled moans and shouts, I understood that my wife was close. We both have been coiled so tight for these last few days that our mating won't last much long. I flipped her with ease and started pounding in her wet core vigorously.

"Come with me, Ana" I command as I pinched her clit and thrust my middle finger in her anus. Ana explodes clenching around me, milking me along with her.

As I soften inside her, I place my head on her chest and rest there. Ana runs her fingers through my hair silently. Her pounding heart beat calms me farther.

"Don't you worry, Christian. We'll find him…Um...actually…I've been thinking…" Ana trails off which means she's gonna say something that I'm not going to like.

"You were thinking means it's something that I'm not going to like, right?" I state looking up at her.

"She's my daughter too. And a mama bear does destroy those who try to harm her babies. That Bitch Troll has hurt my baby the most awful way possible, Christian. How can I not do something?" Ana sniffs. I can see the tears flowing though her eyes.

In my own sorrow, I had really forgotten about my Ana's feelings. I feel like a jerk. I roll over beside her and gather her in my arms. "You are right. I'm so sorry, baby. I'm so sorry." I apologize, placing soft kisses on her forehead. "So what were you thinking?"

"I think we should share this with others too. They might do some add-ons…" Ana suggests.

"Good idea. Let's take a shower first, huh?" I don't wait for answer. Gathering my wife I head inside our bathroom.

**APOV:**

"That was….some stress relief…" Jane utters awkwardly, making me chuckle even through tears. I wipe my eyes off and sit up on my bed.

"Trust me, Jannie…that was softer than their louder ones. My parents are really vocal that their bedroom soundproofing fails on them numerous times." I inform her. I laugh as I get up watching her horrified expression.

I shack my head and go to the washroom. I wash my face and clean my mind along with my make-up. I'm gonna need it for farther planning. I come out and inform Jane that we must go in the living room to join others. Aro was drinking something that looks like brandy or rum(?). We girls sit beside him as Uncle Taylor, Uncle Sawyer, Raymond and Ryan joins us in the room. After a few minutes mom and Dad join us too. No one comments on their last hour in bedroom, preferring to act like it never happened.

"Ana may have some plan." Dad informs quite proudly.

"I do…and that involves me and Bella mainly. Others not as much in the interval but in the beginning." Mom starts telling her about her plan.

**A/N: I know! I know! This chapter isn't that big. But next chapter will be filled with action…..or maybe it'll be in chapter 20. To learn more keep reading guys!**

**I hope you'll leave some review and suggestions. It'll be great help. **


	19. Chapter 19 The solution chip

**Chapters 19 The solution chip**

**Description: Neither Twilight nor Fifty shades of Grey or any of their characters does NOT belong to me. They belong to their rightful owners. But I do own Skylar Augustus Grey and Rosemarie Meadow Grey.**

**This chapter has not gone through any Beta or pre reader. Mistakes are mine.**

**NOW ****  
To clear a few things…it's now 2013 in the story where Edward is 37, Bella is 19, Christian is 47, Ana is 42, Skylar 19, Josh 18 and Meadow 5 years old...**

**===LEMON ALERT===**

**~NWY~**

**BPOV:**

Everything according to the plan was in place. Aro's men and Uncle Taylor's men are searching for that she-witch. But for some reason I feel like I can find out where she took him if…just if I could clear my head and think logically. But my head is crowded with worry. I keep pacing around the living room or my room or my balcony. Currently…I'm in the balcony when I notice my brother, Skylar's car stopping in front of the house.

I don't move from where I am cause I know my brother more than anyone in this world and right now all he wants to do is comfort me and assure me that everything will be okay…even when he doesn't know if it really will be okay or not. Two minutes later, Skylar proved me right. He came right to me and pulled me into a bear hug I always crave when I feel lost…My brother…my protector…my best friend.

"We'll find him, Bells; Even if we have to tear this planet into million pieces. We won't rest until we find him, baby sis." Skylar said fiercely. I have no doubt that he'll do everything in his power and more to help me find my Edward. So I just nod at him silently as tears flows from both our faces.

"Come inside." He says before pulling me inside my bedroom and sat me down on the nearest chair and kneels down in front of me "You're going to take a nap now…" when I try to cut off, he glares and continues "And after that we'll talk with clear heads, Isabella. DO. NOT. ARGUE. WITH. ME. NOW. Understood?" he says sternly.

I sigh knowing he's right "Crystal." I reply obediently.

Skylar helps me into bed and after tucking me in he leaves the room. I stare blankly at the wall for I don't know how long. But slowly, slowly my eye drops of exhaustion.

**~NWY~ (Flashback of the wedding night)**

I can see Edward was too drunk to notice that I haven't been drinking all those cocktails he bought me. Oh no! I have plans to finally make him mine! MINE! I chuckle at the thought.

"Thele's my plinchese(There's my princess)…awww…what a laughly smile you have, baby." Edward slurs grinning boyishly as he pulls me to him and grins some more.

"Hey Edward, will you marry me?" I ask seductively as I rub my hand against his chest and move my hip so that his tame penis can be brushed against me and can rise. As anticipated, I feel him getting hard. I bit down on my lower lip and give him my best puppy look. I know how to play him. He nods with his mouth open.

"Let's go." I say as I drag him out of the club. My plan was to get those cheap rings and finish getting married but even drunk Edward insisted that no bride of his, specially his princess bride can be married without real diamond. God I love this man! Not because he's buying me diamonds but because even drunk, he cares.

The ceremony was small and from the celebratory Champaign Edward got even more drunk. I took us to the hotel and acted drunk and asked for the honeymoon suite on my card. Leading him in my room, I tuck him in and take a shower. I come out of the shower naked and find my husband staring at me with a smirk on his face. Well….he was more like leering at me as he took me in from up to down. Slowly like a lion, he got up and strolls to me. My breathing has deepen in anticipation but as he comes close, a few inches away from me, he bends down and says seductively "I've been waiting for this night for a long while my wife. Bella tonight I want to mark you. Will you let me?"

"Yes, please." I reply panting.

He takes my hand and leads me to the couch and gestures me to sit down. "Touch yourself…make yourself come, Bella." He commands seductively.

I open my legs wide and start to caress my pussy lips. His dark eyes are watching my hand with lots of fascination. I don't look away from his face as he starts to strip. I thrust to fingers in me as he removes his pant along with his boxer and his eraction springs free, hitting his stomach. How he keeps that huge penis of his inside his pants is still a mystery to me! 

"Faster!" Edward growls out as he takes himself in his hand and starts pumping with the rhythm of my thrusting. I gaze at his purple headed penis and pinch my clit hard. In seconds I feel myself clench around my fingers and hot white orgasm tearing through my body. I always cum faster with Edward around. I try to close my legs but Edward settles his hips between them and prevents me from closing them.

He pumps vigorously, catching my lips in a bruising kiss. He pulls back after a while as he pushes two fingers of his other hand inside my vagina and separates my lips. He shifts his hips and erupts his white cum over my vagina and stomach. He has so much that makes me realize that poor guy has been controlling himself from masturbating with my image. In his sober mind, I'm still a child but his drunk mind knows I'm his Bella…Isabella Swan…not Isabella Grey.

"More." I whisper as I take over and pump his half hard cock, which gets harder at my touch. After a few minutes, He cries out his release and this time on my face and breasts. He rests on top of me, blinking sleepily as he stares at my eyes.

"I just marked you with my cum. Now you smell of me. I love it." He grins wolfishly.

"Can I mark you too?" I ask lazily.

"By all means, my love. I'm all yours. Do as you please." He says as he gets up stumbling a little before helping me up and to the bed.

I push him lightly on the bed. Edward chuckles as he rolls over with his face up and watched me with languid smile.

"I'll be back." I announce giddily and run to get my purse.

I already had all this planned. I had a microchip customized just for my Edward from Japan. Yeah, Yeah…I know what you must be thinking. WHAT A FREAKING STALKER! But what can I say…I'm my dad's daughter. His stalked and possessive tendencies have been transferred in me with my DNA. What I want, which is my Edward becomes mine and he gets branded by me…can't have some other bitch trying to steal my man anymore. All those girls in last 19 years have been more than enough. So more other woman for my man.

I enter the room with the syringe. Edward has fallen asleep. I approach him slowly. Taking his hand I inject him in his veins. The microchip is so tiny that Edward won't be harmed at all and it's keep me at ease knowing that I can keep track of his whereabouts without his notice from anywhere in this world. At first I thought, I'd ask someone else to do this for me but then I remember dad once saying in anger 'If you want something done right, you'd better do it yourself.' So, here I am.

After disposing the syringe, I get on the bed and start to fluff my pillow. I can't sleep without fluffy pillows but soft and low height ones. I hear the bed creak but before I could turn around to check, a think erect cock thrusted inside me with damn good force.

"Damn, baby….so tight…" Edward grips on my hips with bruising strength as he groans out.

"Yessss…ohhh.." I hiss out. From behind he feels bigger and thicker. I feel like I'm going to tear down there.

"It's gonna be hard…" He says before pulling back almost all of it before thrusting back in with same force.

"Ohhhh…Yes…riiighht...there…yes…god…Edward…." I chock out as he grabs my hair and pounds away.

"You like it….rough, sweet girl. Do you love me pounding the shit out of YOU!" Edward growls before pulling me on my knees. He starts sucking on my neck as he massages my breasts roughly. He pinches my nipples till they are sore and sensitive.

"Yes…..oh...Ed….ward…Need to cum…" I plead.

"Not…yet, love." Edward pants as he speeds up. He teases my clit but doesn't really touch it. I whimper "Shhh…baby, just a little more…"

"Ohhhh…Edward…please…I can't...please…I need to…."

"You want to cum, baby?...show me how to cum THEN" He yelled as he pinched my clit hard making me fall over the cliff. After two more thrusts, he joins me. His warm seed over flows my insides and they run down my thighs. I smile at the feeling. He's mine now. MINE!

**~NWY~**

I startle out of my sleep as my heart feels like it's going to pounds itself out of my body. I sigh and fell on the bed as I rub my eyes. My thighs are sticky. It seems like I had an orgasm in my sleep. I sigh again. My eyes snaps open as one particular thing from my memory crosses my mind. THE MICROCHIP. I jump out of my bed and run to the bathroom first. I need a shower first.

.

.

.

I couldn't wait for warm water so I finish my shower with cold water hurriedly and dry myself faster than ever before. I wear my favorite sleeveless jasmine grey tunic top, a pair of black skinny, grey flats and my silver watch. I pulled my hair in a pony tail and ran downstairs.

"GUYS! I KNOW HOW TO FIND HIM!" I shout out. I notice Jasper, Alice and Josh is also here.

"You know how…? But…? What's going on princess?" Dad asks.

"Mom! Remember how you always say that Dad has some stalker tendencies?" I ask grinning like a lunatic. Mom chuckles and nods, making dad scoff. "It seems like I have the same tendencies…"

"Um…Isabella? Are you planning to stalk someone or something…? We don't understand?" Uncle Aro asks confused.

"No...nothing like that or maybe like that…okay, I'm confusing myself. Anyway, sit down and let me explain."

After everyone takes their seats, I stand in front of them and start "Um…so you all know that Edward and I got married in Vegas while we were drunk, right?" Everyone nods in reply. "Well…I wasn't drunk. I tricked him into marrying me that night. It was preplanned." I say shrugging nonchalantly.

Dad bursts into laughter along with uncle Aro, Alice and Jasper. Mom gaps at in disbelieve and Skylar and Josh just shakes their heads. They know me too well.

"Isabella Preghiera Grey! How could you?" mom says in disbelieve.

"It's Cullen…not Grey. Anyways, that's not important. Let me get to the point. I wanted to know his whereabouts every moment. So…that night I planted a microchip indie his wrist vein. It's very tiny. It won't harm him in anyway. After all that happen…I kind of forgot about it until a few minutes ago I finally remembered." I say biting my lower lip.

"Jesus Christ! You father and daughter duo is…world's most vicious stalkers. There's just no limit with you two." Mom snapped throwing her hands up, while dad's shoulders are shaking in silent laughter. I look around and see that everyone is fighting smiles.

"Okay…grrhmmhh…." Uncle Aro clears his throat "How do you track is…Microchip?" he asked seriously.

"I'll show you." I reply taking a seat on the floor and starting my laptop. Josh and Skylar takes their seat beside me. After activating the microchip, in a few minutes, we got its location. CAMANO ISLAND.

**Camano Island** is a large island in the Possession Sound portion of Puget Sound, located in Island County, Washington, between Whidbey Island and the mainland. The body of water separating Whidbey Island and Camano Island is called Saratoga Passage. Camano Island is separated from mainland Snohomish County by Davis Slough near the city of Stanwood. The island is reached via State Route 532 over the Camano Gateway Bridge in the northeast of the island.

"According to this map it's showing, it's in Camano Island. A few miles left of the new morning road, in between the woods, I'm guessing. I think Bitch-troll has a cottage or something there." I announce sounding more confuse than ever.

"At least we have a location. Buckle up people. She's going down. But Ana, I don't think your previous plan will work." says uncle Aro. Mom nods at that.

**A/N: First thing that I want to say is that I found 'Camano Island' of Google map. I know nothing about that. So please don't get offended. **

**Hope you enjoyed the lemon ;) I know I did.**

**I hope you'll leave some review and suggestions. It'll be great help. **


	20. Chapter 20 The Rescue Mission

**Chapter 20: The Rescue Mission**

**Disclaimer: ****Twilight, Fifty shades of Grey, and their characters do NOT belong to me. They belong to their rightful owners. But I do own Skylar Augustus Grey and Rosemarie Meadow Grey.**

**I'm back after almost two months. Some of you know my computer hard disk was attacked by a virus and it was damaged. I had to spend my Eid shopping money to fix it. So, no new clothes or shoes for Eid this year. Eid is, you could say, a Christmas-type religious festival, for Muslims.**

**Thanks so much to my Beta, Ninkita**

**~~~GORE ALERT~~~**

**~NWY~**

**BPOV:**

Dad, Uncle Taylor, Uncle Aro and I arrive at our destination 10 minutes before the rest of the crew. Dad and Aro are talking amongst themselves about what to do and how to proceed for the thousandth time. I keep thinking of all the ways I will torture that witch. The crew arrives just as I imagine another hundred ways to kill said witch. Uncle Taylor taps on my shoulder and points me towards the car. I give him a nod and enter. We will be going at least 10 miles in the car and the next 2 miles on foot in the forest.

"No one is going to hurt her other than me. You'll touch her only to restrain her and nothing else," I state to the other occupants of our car as I stare out the window, watching the trees pass by.

"Are you sure you can handle that? Baby girl, we'll have to inform the police about the kidnapping if we take Mr. Edward to the hospital," Uncle Taylor says. Concern is clear in his voice.

I scoff. "I killed three people already and no one ever found any proof. What makes you think they will now? We'll just tell them that when we reached there, hearing us arrive, the kidnappers ran away," I explain easily. _I am feeling like a professional killer._ I sigh at the thought.

Uncle Taylor sighs at my answer and nods, along with dad and Sawyer. Our car stops behind Uncle Aro's car. We step out of our car and gather around Aro as his minions and Uncle Taylor's friends arrive behind us. After they join us, we go through our plan of action one last before starting our journey towards the cottage where my Edward is.

.

.

.

As we get close to the cottage, I signal them to stop, and send my shield inside to scope out the place—what's going on inside, how many people are there and where are they? I feel four people inside; three men and that witch. Two of the guys are in the front room. Elena and the other guy are in the basement. She's really close to the man; I can feel this through my shield, which makes me clench my teeth as my blood boils in my veins.

"She's dead," I growl out. I rise my hand so that everyone can see. I signal them about everyone's location inside. Uncle Aro and uncle Taylor step up to the door and after counting to 3, they break through the door with a loud bang. It's soon chaos inside. The men take care of the two guys inside, firing round after round of bullets as I pass by them with dad and Sawyer behind me. We head down to the basement.

As we descend the stairs, we see a room with a dark red curved door. I wrap my shield around myself and with a deep breath I slowly open the door. The scene in front of me is the worst thing I could have ever seen. My husband naked; hanging by a thin rope with his hands bound up. That witch is standing behind him in a black leather corset and thong with a thick cane in her hand, cackling loudly as she hits him. My poor husband whimpers in pain with each strike.

"ELENA!" Dad shouts to get her attention.

She turns around with a surprised look on her face, but then she purrs out, "Oh Christian, darling!"

But I'm not looking at her. My eyes are stuck on my husband's naked, abused body. I can see the burned cane mark with new ones. He's bleeding from some places. His back is torn badly and he's barely in his senses. Watching him like this, my mind suddenly goes bank

.

.

.

And then something just…snaps inside me.

**CPOV:**

"Don't take my name with that nasty, foul mouth of yours, Elena!" I roar at her. Why did she have to ruin this innocent guy? Once again, I rue my naiveté. If I had listened to Flynn, before Ana came to my life, then maybe my little girl wouldn't have had to go through this. Regret is not the word that comes into my mind.

I see Elena starts to say something but before that can happen, she flies into the wall with so much force that, even from twenty feet away, I can hear the crunch of bones breaking. She slides down the wall limply. I blink a few times to make sure what I just saw really happened. I look to my left and see Sawyer looking at the scene in disbelief too.

"Take him outside and wait for me to come out," I hear my little princess say in an eerie, calm tone that makes the hair on my neck stand on end.

"Mia Bel…" I start, but she cuts me off, raising her hand.

"NOW!" she growls.

Sawyer and I get to work and start freeing him. I can feel each of these bruises on my body, as Elena had done the same to me in one of our sessions when I was sixteen. We help him out of the room and up the stairs into one of the bedrooms. He needs clothes and to get the painfully tight cock rings off of his body. I start going through the closet in the room as Sawyer lays him down on the bed. I find a pair of plaid pajama pants and a white t-shirt. It must belong to one of the men who helped Elena in this whole fiasco.

Handing Sawyer the arnica cream and instructing him to rub it on Edward's back lightly, I go to check on others. Entering the living room, I find Aro and his men along with Taylor and his comrades standing around and discussing among themselves. The kidnappers were beaten till they were unconscious, from what I can see.

"Did you find him?" asks Aro, seeing me enter the room. This gets the others' attention.

I nod. "Yeah. He's in one of the rooms getting dressed. He's almost unconscious."

"Where's baby Bella?" asks Taylor warily.

"In the basement…. with Elena," I sigh.

"From your reaction, I'm guessing that's the… woman?" Aro raises his eyebrow. I just shrug at him in answer.

"Let's go join Isabella downstairs then," he offers.

I nod in agreement and turn towards the staircase, only to see that a butcher knife is floating in the air and heading downstairs too. Both Aro and I gasp at the sight, but quickly follow it down.

The door of the playroom is slightly open. The knife slips in easily through the gap. I push the door open and find Elena bound with cable ropes onto the whipping bench. Her hands and legs are tied, and my princess is standing by the bench with a blank expression. Her eyes are empty… as if she can't feel anything at all.

I go to call her, but Aro grasps me by my shoulder and mouths "Don't." I stare helplessly at my daughter. The butcher knife floats over her right shoulder. She raises her hand and takes it by its handle. She stands there silently, staring at Elena's unconscious body and waiting.

A few minutes pass and Taylor joins us. Aro has taken a seat on the couch, while I stand leaning against the bed post, waiting for something to happen. A whimper catches our attention and we see that Elena is regaining consciousness. Princess takes a deep breath and smirks.

"Mmmm…wha…what? Why am I bound? ANSWER ME!" Elena shouts, panicking as she looks around.

"Elena…" my princess starts in a soft soothing voice. "I've been in love with Edward for the last 37 years. In this time, I've killed 3 girls who tried to come between me and him. They didn't even assault him and they were punished with death. YOU ASSUALTED HIM, SO TELL ME, WHAT SHOULD YOUR PUNISHMENT BE?" she yells menacingly.

"Leave me alone! CRAZY BITCH! CHRISTIAN! HELP!" Elena looks at me with frightened eyes. The same look I had given her so many times when she assaulted me. I sigh at the thought and look away.

Princess chuckles and purrs in Elena's ears, "Let's start your punishment, she-beast. You love pain, huh? Let's see how much and how far can you endure." Saying this, Bella forcefully grabs one of Elena's fingers and bends it in a weird way. We all clearly hear the cracking noise of bone breaking, seconds before Elena's pain filled scream.

"Music to my ears," my princess smiles, closing her eyes. For the first time, I can say with pride, that I felt scared of my own daughter. But then again, maybe I would be the same way if it was Ana instead of Edward. We Greys are crazy when it comes to our soul mates.

One by one, Bella breaks each of Elena's fingers with a pleased smile on her face. She squats down in front of Elena and says, "Now round two." She looks at Sawyer and with a goofy smile she requests, "Sawyer, can you give me that cane after lighting it up?" When Sawyer hesitates and looks at me for permission, the smile on Bella's face falls and she growls out "NOW!" Sawyer jumps at that and does as he's asked.

Taking the burning red cane, she sits in front of Elena. "The first punishment was for thinking about torturing him; this one… will be for looking at him." She smiles viciously. "Uncle Aro, I'll need a little help," she calls sweetly.

"Of course, Isabella. What do you want me to do?" Aro gets up from his seat and approaches her in a relaxed stance. It seems I had forgotten that he was after all the Mafia king.

"Hold her head tightly so that she can't move?" Bella asks, looking up at him.

"Okay." Aro straddles Elena's neck, ignoring her struggles beneath him, and takes a hold of her head tightly.

"The way you looked at my dad, my Edward and I don't know how many innocent people, you will never be able to look at them like that anymore," Princess says softly to Elena as if trying to give her an explanation. Like a pool stick, she holds the cane in her hands, aligning it along with Elena's eyes and in one firm thrust, she delivers that burning cane inside her eyes.

I clench my eyes and look away. No… I'm not feeling any sympathy for Elena; I'm scared for my daughter's sanity. What is written in her future after this incident? I'm worried about that. Will she be able to get over it?

Elena's scream echoes through the room. I look in that direction and can see blood flowing down from her now pierced eyes. I can't look at this anymore. I just can't watch my daughter like this. I get up and inform her softly that I'm going to check on Edward upstairs.

.

.

.

Edward is still unconscious. We need to get him to the hospital soon. I sit beside him and wait for the others to be done with Elena downstairs. I finally feel like the burden on my shoulders has been lifted. I can feel my body relax with relief. She won't ever come back to hurt my family anymore. Everything will be alright now.

I hear footsteps approach the room and get up. Bella opens the door and stands there, staring at Edward's still form. "He'll be fine, you know?" I assure her.

"But… what if he hates me?" she asks; her voice breaking.

"Have faith, okay." I pat her head. "Is everything done?" I ask, curiously. It has been one full hour since I left the room downstairs. Bella just nods.

Everything after that happens at a fast pace. Two of Taylor's friends leave with Edward. Aro promises to get rid of the pieces of Elena's body and departs with his men. Others follow their lead and leave the location as well. Driving away swiftly, I take one last look back in the rear view mirror. I can see the smoke rising up in the air from the burning house.

**A/N: Leave your thoughts about Elena's punishment. What exactly happened to her will be exposed in the next chapter. Stay tuned and leave reviews.**


	21. Chapter 21 The ending!

**Chapter 21**

**Disclaimer: ****Twilight, Fifty shades of Grey, and their characters do NOT belong to me. They belong to their rightful owners. But I do own Skylar Augustus Grey and Rosemarie Meadow Grey.**

**Thanks so much to my Beta, Ninkita**

**~~~GORE ALERT~~~**

**~NWY~**

**BPOV:**

Three hours have passed and we are still waiting for the call. My pacing is driving everyone crazy, I know, but I'm too busy thinking about my husband to care. **God! I'm such a selfish bitch!** I chuckle at the thought. I can still hear her screams; it's like music to my ears. I can still feel her blood splashing onto my face as I chopped her head apart from her body. I smile at that. I remember the look on her face when she realized what a terrible mistake she had made by messing with me. The butcher knife in my hand, as uncle Aro held her leg out. I giggle at the memory of the painful scream that echoes in my head. Uncle Aro has taken the pieces of her body and decided to scatter them all over US….well he may have said something about burying them in a dumping zone or something. **I'm satisfied with that. Does that make me a serial killer? I've killed four people so far. Am I serial killer now? Does everyone feel this giddy after each killing? They must do! Why else would someone kill? Silly me! Money, Sex, Jealousy and Revenge! Why else?**

I am startled out of my thoughts by the ringing of my cell phone. I look at it like it's going to bite me. "Pick up, Princess. What are you waiting for?" I can hear Dad asking. I swallow deeply, before I reach out and answer the phone and put it on speaker.

"Hello?" I say, keeping my voice neutral.

"Hello, I'm calling from Seattle Grace hospital. Can I talk to Mrs. Isabella Cullen?" asks someone.

"This is she. How can I help you?"

"We have a patient here, named Edward Cullen. Your name was in the next of kin…" she trails off, as if she's unsure.

"Edward! Did you just say Edward Cullen is in your hospital?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"I'll be there as soon as possible." And I hung up.

Taking a deep calming breath, I look at my family. "He's in the hospital." I nod to myself, as I beam at them.

.

.

.

We enter the hospital in a rush. Approaching the receptionist, I ask "Hi, can you tell me which room Mr. Edward Cullen is in?"

"And you are…" the receptionist asks raising her eyebrow.

"I'm his wife," I reply bitingly.

"Okay… He's been taken to be examined by the doctor to see if he has any internal bleeding. After the tests, he'll be in room number 603. You can wait there or in the waiting room," she informs me.

I nod at her and we head towards Edward's room. When we reach there we find a doctor and a nurse talking about something, as the doctor checks my husband's pulse.

"Excuse me, Doctor," Dad calls out.

The doctor turns around with a questioning look. "Yes? Are you patient's family?" he asks.

"Yes. I'm his…"Dad hesitates, looking like he was blushing (?) "…his father-in law." he finishes.

"Oh?" The doctor gives my dad a suspicious look.

I clear my throat rudely and ask, "Can you tell me what's going on with my husband? How is he? Is he badly injured? Will he be…."

The doctor cuts me off and starts calmly. "Relax, Mrs. Cullen. Your husband is alright now… just severely malnourished and dehydrated. We are getting fluids inside his body at the moment. He seems to have been physically abused…." he hesitated, "And sexually as well. Authorities have been informed and they are waiting for his statement."

"Thank you, doctor. Can I meet him now?" I ask, looking behind him, where my Edward is.

"Yes, of course," he answers, gesturing me to enter. I inhale deeply and enter, slowly walking towards my husband, my Edward.

.

.

.

**One year later**

**EPOV:**

It has been one year since that incident. No one in the family talks about it. It's like it never happened; but everyone knows it did. I had to undergo therapy for six whole months to get that incident out of my nightmares. Bella still feels guilty about it sometimes. It was a hard year, but we pulled through. Getting intimate was an issue. With time and patience, we passed through that struggle too.

Today is our official wedding. Well, more like a wedding where our families are involved too. I'm not nervous, like I should be. I getting married for the second time to the love of my life and we are starting anew. Bella hasn't told me, but for some reason I think she's pregnant. There have been slight changes in her body and mood. I think she either wants to surprise me or she doesn't know yet. So that means next year this time we will have a baby too. I can say that life is good.

I snap out of my thoughts as Jasper enters the room where the groomsmen—Jasper and Emmett—and of course, me as the groom, are supposed to get ready for the ceremony. I raise an eyebrow at him in question, to which he just shrugs.

'What useless friends I have got!' I sigh at my thought. "You were supposed to ask if she liked it or not," I deadpan.

"They took the gift inside and closed the door on my face. What was I supposed to do?" Jasper answers. I shake my head with a sigh, and start to button up my cufflinks. My phone chimes, alerting me to an incoming message.

_**LOVED THE NECKLACE**_

_**-B**_

I smile reading the massage. Placing the phone down, I proceed to get ready.

**BPOV:**

I smile looking at the mirror. Finally everything is going to be alright in my world; my Edward, my family and our future. Everything is perfect.

"So what do you think?" I hear Alice ask in an excited voice. I frown and give her a questioning look that screams 'What-the-hell-are-you-talking-about'. Alice sighs. "Your makeup? How is it?" she asks again.

She has done a great job on the makeup. My brown smokey eyes with dark red lipstick make me look gorgeous. **'God I'm so conceited!'** "I love it, Alice," I smirk at her teasingly.

Alice huffs. "Anyways…your hubby dear has sent jewelry for you," she informs me, showing me a box. I open it and inside is an elegant looking diamond necklace. "Wow…it's so beautiful," Alice squeals, almost shattering my ear drums.

"What has Alice so excited?" asks mom as my parents enter the room with huge smiles on their faces.

"Edward sent me a necklace and Alice is squealing about its beauty," I smirk.

"See, like I said, nothing new," states Dad, making mom laugh and Alice pout.

"Okay tradition time. Here is your something borrowed," Alice says, before producing a pair of diamond chandelier earrings. She then proceeds to help me wear them.

"Thanks Ally," I give my best friend a hug. "So, this necklace is something new," I state as Alice helps me put it on.

"I have your 'something old'," Grandma Grace enters the room with a box in her hand.

"Grandma!" I squeal like Alice and give her a tight hug.

"Don't spoil your makeup!" I hear Alice screeching in the background, making me pull away with a sheepish smile. Grandma chuckles and hands Alice the box. When Alice opens it, I see a gorgeous bracelet in it.

"It was my grandmother's. This bracelet skips a generation and goes to the oldest daughter of the family. Today I give this to you so that you can pass it along to your granddaughter." She offers me a soft smile.

"Oh grandma!" I tear up at that and hug her again. Alice whimpers, "Makeup!" from behind.

As we pull apart, Dad hands me a box. "Your 'something blue'. I had it made for you for this day when you were born."

I open the ring box and find a huge diamond ring with a big blue diamond in the center. "I love it," I beam at my father. It's not that he bought me an expensive gift that has me in tears, but the fact that he always said he won't let me get married, yet he had this made when I was born. My dad may have claimed once that he was heartless, but you will not find a person more sentimental than him. Do not tell him that though, he will disagree.

I put on the ring on the middle finger of my right hand and show my hand to my dad. "La mia bella principessa!" my dad hugs me, careful not to spoil my make up.

"Okay! Now, Ana and Grace, you two go down for the ceremony. Christian, you sit over there until it's time to go," Alice orders.

Mom gives Dad a kiss, and holding hands she leaves with Grandma Grace. Alice starts fluttering around the room mumbling to herself about something. I lean close to Dad and whisper, "You might want to tighten your tie. Your hickey is showing." I give him a knowing smile.

He smiles mischievously as he tightens his tie and says winking at me, "What can I say, you mom said I'm looking too delicious to not eat." He shrugs smugly. I giggle at his answer and elbow him in his stomach, making him laugh.

"Where're Skylar and Meadow? I haven't seen either of them today," I ask frowning.

"Skylar and Josh are busy preparing for your reception party. Meadow is currently with her playgroup friends. She will be here when it's time to go out. And Skylar…" Dad is cut off by the door of my room bursting open.

Skylar enters with a sheepish smile. "Sorry!" he says, fixing his tie.

"…is here," Dad finishes, before raising his eyebrow at my brother. "Ever heard about knocking, dear son?" he asks sarcastically. Skylar smirks at him in answer and proceeds to give me the tightest hug of this world.

"DON'T KILL THE BRIDE!" Alice screeches.

"Yeah that would be bad," Dad states as he separates my over-excited brother from me. I start panting as Skylar gives me another huge smile, mouthing 'sorry'.

"How much *pant* coffee did *pant* you have?" I ask Skylar, gasping for breath.

"Oh?" Dad raises his eyebrow too.

"No much…" Skylar adds a fake 'hehe' at the end of his sentence.

"How much, dear brother?" I ask placing my hands on my hips.

"Seven cups to be exact." The answer comes from Josh, as he enters the room to join us. "Looking gorgeous, sweetheart," he places a kiss on my cheek.

Josh and Skylar got married six months ago. It was a grand and scandalous affair. The media went viral when two of the most famous families, the Grey family and Cullen family, were united through a gay marriage. Many mocked us, many supported us, but we just didn't care about their opinions.

"Thanks, Josh. But why did he drink so many cups?" I ask worriedly.

"My dear husband was excited for your wedding and kept drinking coffee to keep himself focused,"Josh explained with a smile.

"Oh boy!" I laugh at my brother.

"Oh, I came to tell you that you need to get down in ten minutes. It's time." Josh grins. "Come on, coffee boy! We need to go." He drags Skylar out of the room.

"I'M HERE!" squealing, my little sister darts inside the room in her cute dress. "It's time! The music will start in a few minutes. That's what mom said," she gives a determined nod at the end of her sentence.

"We need to go now. Come on Skylar," Josh pushes Skylar out of the room. "See you out there, Princess!" he says to me before disappearing.

"Still sure about the wedding? I have Charlie Tango on call…in case, you know?" Dad jokes…well I think he is joking…I hope he is.

"It's just a formality, remember? I'm already married," I smirk up at him. His disappointed face is quite amusing.

"Ha ha," Dad says dryly. We hear the ironic **'Here comes the bride'** start to play. At that, I hold onto dad's arm. Biting my lip I give my father a nervous look. "You'll be fine," he mouths encouragingly. I nod and we start toward the aisle.

I look around at the guests and find lots of familiar faces. I look towards our family and all of them have huge smiles on their faces. And then… I look at HIM; my Edward, my husband. I grin at him and I see him do the same.

**~NWY~**

The rest of our wedding was like a dream come true. It's been six months since then. Edward was right. I was indeed pregnant with our child during our wedding; nine weeks pregnant. Now, if I do the math correctly (which I do by the way), I'm now in my 33th week. But it seems like our little angels do not want to come out. Yes, angels. My dear husband has super sperm, and as a result I'm having identical twins. Dad hates him for this. Oh no! He loves his upcoming grandkids, but every time he sees me struggling to get on my feet from the couch, he glares at Edward. Edward cowers at that and says, "I said I'm sorry," in a very miserable tone, making the rest of the family laugh.

I look at the picture album and smile. Everything has changed for good this time. I hear the door opening and look up to find my husband standing there with a smile on his face. "You're back! How was your day, love?" I ask as I struggle to get up.

Edward helps me up and kisses me sweetly. "It was good, but I missed you," he answers, before placing another kiss on my lips.

"I missed you too. Go freshen up. I'm starving," I pout. Edward chuckles and goes to change. I go to sit down, but suddenly a gush of water rushes down my legs. "Huh?!" I tilt my head and bite down on my lips. I feel my shield shift and wrap itself around my huge stomach. A sharp kick from inside takes my breath away. I clutch my belly and take deep breaths. "EDWARD!"I call him loudly.

"Yes, Princess?" he answers from the bathroom.

"I THINK YOU SHOULD CALL AND TELL THE HOSPITAL THAT WE WILL BE THERE SOON," I answer loudly, wincing as pain shoots through my stomach as it tightens.

"What?!" he asks as he gets out of the bathroom. Seeing me clutching my stomach and wincing, Edward calls the hospital. After that everything is a blur; all I remember is the pain. **'I should REALLY thank my mom for bringing me into this world while enduring this much pain!'** I think to myself as they set me up in the birthing suite.

18 hours later, the babies finally decide to enter the world, with a ten minutes gap from each other. I look around the room and find our family members fussing over the twins and smile, thinking how all this started with my birth. I wonder for a moment if the twins are going through that too. I chuckle at the thought.

"Are you happy?" asks my dear husband.

I look up at him and reply, "Ecstatic! I love you,"

"I love you…to the moon and back…and then some," he jokes.

**~THE END~**

**A/N: I know, I know that the end was sloppy. But I kind of lost interest in this story but didn't want to leave it incomplete. So, for now, this is the ending. Someday in future, if I feel like redoing the last chapter, I might do it. Thanks to all of you who've been with me through this story for your kind support. Love you guys 3**


End file.
